Arise
by stAnd out - SHOUT OUT
Summary: A lost, young female Vulcan with a forgotten past is taken in by Sarek and Amanda, affectively altering Spock's life unintentionally. Banding together as outcasts, loyalty and love are put to a test far more difficult than that of any Vulcan; a test pressed down on them from Earth. Spock/OC SpockXOC
1. To Be Reborn

_Thick blue liquid lifted the hair and clothing from the body of the young adolescent, floating around the glass coffin that she was locked within. The long black locks of hair drifted around her face as the liquid was mixed within the coffin by a filter at her feet. Black chains wrapped from around her neck, across her chest—where her arms were pinned down from the dark metal—and continuing to bind down the rest of her body. The dark blue of the liquid caused her skin to appear blue and death to already to have claimed her._

_Bodies moved around the coffin that the female resided in in a rush, snapping the locks to the cryo pod that she had been placed in closed in order to ensure complete safety to her. The coffin was safely locked inside of a thick steel pod, efficient in protecting it from the crushing forces of space. Foreign words were yelled throughout the room as the pod was prepped for deployment._

_The darkness of space soon claimed the pod as it was launched from the starship, the only object floating in the vastness of space. A bright resounding explosion pushed the pod deeper into the darkness, drifting toward the gravitational pull of a desert planet. Chunks of the ship that had once housed the young adolescent drifted throughout the closing darkness, bits of metal, glass and bodies scattering into the endless abyss._

**Arise**

**To Be Reborn**

Sarek, the Ambassador of Vulcan/Earth relations, easily marched down the halls of the Vulcan Science Academy. His brown robes carried in the air that rushed past and through the materials, billowing behind him as he walked with long, hurried strides. The hallways were clear of any Vulcan students, most in their classes for the time being. Two other Elders flanked either side of him, the only three souls in sight. All three looked rushed, but kept their appearance calm and neutral, the only sign that something was amiss was the speed of their approach to the furthest branch of the Academy.

The three of them stepped through the main set of doors and into the medical sciences center, catching the sight of the Vulcan science team top students and teachers standing at the far side of the room. Sarek slowed his pace now that he had arrived at his destination, but his eyes darted over the faces and surfaces, searching for the reason that he had been called.

"Ambassador Sarek," One of the professors said as he bowed his head slightly in greeting, drawing the elder's attention to him.

"Where is the female?" Sarek asked bluntly, only getting a nod for his efforts before he was guided into a small room at the offset of the main lab.

"One of the transporter ships picked her up on their way on planet. It seemed to only be a regular cargo hold that had been lost from a destroyed ship so they did not bother to open it until they arrived on planet," The professor began explaining, hands moving to lock behind his back as he spoke easily, only pausing to enter the code to the adjoining room.

As the door slid open and the three Elders walked into the room after the professor, their eyes immediately falling to the glass coffin that sat on one of the stone tables in the room. Sarek stepped up to the foot of the coffin, his eyes widening at the sight of the adolescent female that floated inside the blue liquid of cryo sleep. Her black hair was long and floated around within the chemicals, masking parts of her face from them. But the defined lift at the end of her eyebrow and her upturned, pointed ears were easily noticed.

"What have you discovered?"

"There is not much that can be done until we open the case," The professor answered stiffly, "We were waiting for you to arrive before we took further action."

"It there any way to tell where she came from?" One of the other elders asked from Sarek's left, his hands clasped before him as he inspected the female. Her features weren't as clear because of the blue chemicals and the thick glass, as well as her long hair.

"The pod that she was picked up in appears to be of Romulan creation, sir."

Sarek nodded his head and stepped around the coffin like case, looking over the female. Her clothes were very dated for their time, and the black chains that bound her body still looked very aged, eaten away by the chemicals that were used for cryo sleep. It was not as common for this type of cryo to be used now that safer ways had been created.

"Open the case," Sarek declared at last. He and the other elders stepped away from the coffin as the different professors and students moved around the coffin.

"Sarek, if she is one of the Romulan's-"

"She is of Vulcan descent, I assure you." Sarek barely even looked over to the other Vulcan before he turned his attention back over to the scientists that were working on freeing the young female. All three Elders didn't openly show their curiosity or intrigue, but it was there.

The first two locks that released on the edges of the glass started a steady flow of the blue liquid onto the lowered floor of the room, drains and filters built in for occasions such as this. The next two locks that were released increased the flow, and the last two locks at the head and feet released, causing a heady pour as the water rushed out of the unsealed containment quickly, soaking through the lab clothes that the scientists wore while in the lab. Thick black locks of hair draped over the sides of the containment that the female lay within, blue dripping from the tips.

"I want to know how long she had been in cryo sleep for, and I want to know who she is," Sarek declared, looking to the lead scientist.

"Of course, sir."

Walking around the raised surface to remain away from the blue chemicals, Sarek looked over the cleared image of the adolescent. She looked around the equivalent of sixteen or seventeen in human years, her youth still clinging strongly to her. The areas of her face that was no longer touched by the cryo liquid was pale and wet, next to no colour remaining in her face. The Vulcan features were clear as day, right down to the brown old dress that she still wore.

For hours they worked carefully and precisely around the woman, removing her from the chains and glass casing that had held her for so long, clearing her lungs of the liquids and purging any left within her system. Blood tests were taken to find who the woman was, chemicals removed from the containment for samples and tests. Sarek stood by throughout the process, keeping a critical eye on all of the students that worked on the woman as well. The old clothing was removed and replaced with a pale brown strapped on vest and a simple pair of darker pants.

"Sir," One of the students called as he approached the imposing Elder, "There is no record of this woman from the past three hundred years in the computers. The only logical explanations are that she has never been on Vulcan prior to date or had been in cryo sleep prior to the 21st century." Nodding his head, Sarek dismissed the student and turned his attention to where the woman was lying upon the bed.

They had already begun the process of hooking up her vitals and restarting her bodies functions carefully, tentative to the risk of killing her if they awaken her too quickly. The blood tests would tell them how old she was and how long she had been under, it would even be able to inform them of the climates that she had been living in before she was put to sleep. They would have to wait for her to wake before they could pick her brain for other information.

The computer above the bed that she resided in alerted the room to a faint pulse that began from the woman, first several seconds apart, before it began to pick up to the regular pace of a Vulcan female. A female student stepped over to the professor with her PADD in hand, waiting patiently for her teacher to finish with the computer that was recording her vitals. "Sir, there is an anomaly," She said quietly, holding out the PADD. Sarek listened intently for her to explain. "There are traces of human blood in her veins, the equivalent of one of her parents being half human, sir."

Sarek looked to the student for a moment before he took hold of the PADD that was passed to him by the female, looking over the levels in her genes. There was indeed a small link of human gene in her from the male chromosome, the rest was pure Vulcan. But what caught his attention was the age that her blood gave them, just above 300 years old. Looking to the young female, he still found it surprising that she looked so young, whether she had been put to sleep or not. It was not possible that she had been put in the same cryo sleep for the entire time, she had to have been transferred throughout the time she was asleep.

"Time expectancy for the subject waking is approximately 18.3 hours," The professor said as he looked over the female, checking the vitals that were displayed on the computer above her.

"I will be back tomorrow then," Sarek confirmed, nodding to the others, before he departed from the lab. He was filled with an unsettled feeling, one that he tried to supress and ignore as he made his way from the Academy, knowing that he would have to go home and face his half human son and his human wife. There was no other record of a hybrid being born of a human parent before, so it was hard to discover just who that young girl was. She looked unfamiliar and the period of time that she spend in cryo sleep dated before the vast technology that was present throughout the various worlds of today, so it was unlikely that there would be any hint of who she was on any planets.

Only the female herself could tell them who she was and where she came from.

**҉**

Sarek looked over the PADD that he held in his hand, reading over the medical report that he had been sent by the professor at the Academy. The female Vulcan/Human was recovering slowly, but perfectly. She had recently begun to breathe regularly and they were able to put some nourishment into her blood steam steadily, improving her nonexistent immune system. Her colour was returning gradually, her skin no longer left with a slight green hue in certain places. After a physical examination the professors of the Academy had declared her of perfect health and her recuperation time should follow perfect schedule.

"Father."

Looking up from the PADD in his hand, Sarek was unsurprised at the sight of Spock standing in the doorway to the space humans would deem their 'office space'. His eyes were momentarily drawn to the human look of his sons eyes before he looked down to glimpse the disappearing scar that had been placed on Spock's lower lip while he was still very young.

"Yes, Spock, what may I do you for?"

"Mother has received a message from the Academy that has her…unnerved. Professor Tenok has requested her presence at the Academy so that there can be notes taken to further what is known about human behaviour." Sarek reigned in his anger at the knowledge that Tenok had gone around him, to his wife.

"I will speak to her on the matter, Spock," Sarek dismissed, placing the PADD he had been reading down on the table before him, his eyes lingering on the images that had been taken by the students to place in her medical file.

"Yes, father," Spock said evenly, bowing his head acceptingly. Sarek noted when his son's eyes lingered on the PADD that he had placed down before he pardoned himself from the room. Reclining back in the chair he occupied, Sarek looked over to the window of the room, seeing the red skies of Vulcan.

Rising from his seat before too long a time passed, Sarek abandoned his room and instead made his way toward the balcony that he knew his human wide favoured. He found her there most occasions, surprising him more than he would admit. Vulcan was far hotter than the town that she had come from so it shocked him that his wife would wish to spend so much time in the increased heat.

"Amanda," Sarek started as he stepped onto the balcony. She had sat herself on one of the many reclining chairs, a look of reminiscence on her face. Sarek knew exactly what she was thinking of as she looked to the middle of the space. The day that Spock had been born, where she held him in the crisp white blanket, smiling to happily as she basked in the glory of her new baby boy.

"Sarek," She greeted in return, holding her hand for her husband. He moved to sit with her, placing his palm against her own. The bond between the blossomed to life at the contact of their hands, causing the human female to smile and the Vulcan male to relax instinctively.

"Spock has told me of the message that you received," He began calmly, letting Amanda lace her fingers through his.

"Does it have to do with why you were called there today?" She asked, the serene look still lingering on her features. Sarek took a moment to look upon her before he replied.

"It does. There was a young Vulcan female found in a cryo pod floating in Vulcan's orbit and was brought down by a transport. The Academy is working on reviving her and the blood tests that they took provided information that the female has human blood." Amanda's eyes widened further as her husband spoke, unable to believe what she was hearing. "She appears to have been in cryo sleep since the late 20th century to the early 21st century, roughly just above three hundred years in cryo sleep."

"But…I didn't think that the technology for cryo sleep had been invented at that time," Amanda said carefully, minding her wording and not mentioning a race.

Sarek answered his wife simply, "It hadn't."

He knew that the curiosity was going to aggravate his love, but he also knew that she was one to tell that the discussion was turning to a direction that it should not.

"Professor Tenok wants me to come down to the Academy with you tomorrow. I was hoping to bring Spock with us-"

"Amanda-"

"You know better than many that Spock is beyond his years and can easily pass the qualifications and get into the Vulcan Science Academy. I only wish for him to see the experience of learning there first hand," Amanda explained, smiling faintly, her slightly aging face showing the laugh lines around her eyes and lips. Sarek knew that he could easily overpower the Professors demands that his son not come and he could barely ever deny his wife a thing.

"He may come if that is his wish."

"If the girl is awake at that time I hope that she and Spock can speak. They are both Human and Vulcan at once," Amanda explained easily, knowing that Sarek was curious to her actions.

"The female is not half human. It appears that her father was, however. The majority of her blood is that of a Vulcan, but I do suppose it is logical for her to know of others that have a similar situation to her own."

Down in the labs of the Vulcan Science Academy, the young female Vulcan/Human hybrid lay asleep in the medical bed, surrounded by brown, white and off white materials, her hair fanning out around her in a freshly brushed black wave. She looked at peace to the eye even a Vulcan, but the scanners and computers began to detect a shift. The rate of her healing picked up quickly, her heart rate accelerating just above normal. But there was only one anomaly that was large enough to alert the leading professor and scientist that there was an issue in the med labs.

Her brain activity was fluctuating dangerously.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind if you choose to review this story, it is my first attempt at a Star Trek fanfiction. If I have gotten any information wrong it would be a world of help if you sent me a review or personal message to let me know so I may fix it as soon as possible. I researched as much as I could, I'm only going off what I know from the movie.<strong>


	2. Abnormally Different

**Arise**

**Abnormally Different**

Spock and Amanda followed after Sarek silently, almost _feeling_ the need that he had to rush them as fast as he could through the halls of the Vulcan Science Academy. The two tried to ignore that looks that were sent their way by the students of the Academy. Amanda had come to understand that she was not accepted in Vulcan society, but she felt such hatred—such _human_ emotion—whenever she had to see people looking at her son with masked disgust.

Stepping into one of the many lifts that resided in the Academy, Spock looked over to a group of male students that were supressing sneers in his direction, causing his human emotions to fight for control over his Vulcan logic. But he digressed, looking away from the looks that the older males were laying upon his form, looking to the back of his mother's head to distract himself until the doors to the lift closed with a hiss.

"Why did they wish for you to come to the Academy so early, was she not to wake up until later this evening, father?" Spock asked carefully, looking over to where Sarek was looking at the doors of the lift.

"She woke throughout the night, it was premature and unexpected for everyone."

Spock nodded his head, although he knew that his father couldn't see the movement and looked back to the doors of the lift as the parted for them, leading them to the main hallways of the medical labs on the top floor. A young Vulcan female student in her early adult years was waiting for them with a PADD in her hand as she looked up to them with emotionless black eyes.

"Ambassador Sarek, I am to show you to where Subject 8755 has been moved, sir." Nodding his head for her to show the way the female turned away from him and began down a hall to the right of the lift, the three following behind her. She walked with her back straight and her arms holding onto the PADD carefully, the poise of a perfect Vulcan.

She stopped at the doors of a more secluded room than the one that the female had been in the day before. Hitting the code into the panel beside the doorway, the computer checked the match for DNA and the proper passcode before the locks released and the door opened to them. She motioned them in before her, following after quietly.

"_T'nar pak sorat,_ Ambassador," Professor Tenok greeted as he bowed at the waist to the elder male, before nodding his head to Amanda and Spock. Spock's eyes were moving around the room, landing on the curtain that was separating the female Vulcan that had been retrieved from.

"Professor," Sarek greeted back, stepped down the few steps from the main flooring to the level that the patient's bed was located. "The subject?" Sarek felt a bitter taste rise to his mouth at having to use such a term on another person, knowing full well that Amanda's ways had begun to affect him. The Professor stepped away from the man and approached the curtain. Pushing the curtain aside while Sarek remained standing with his wife and son, the three watching as the lying form of a female Vulcan was revealed. Her eyes were closed as though she were asleep, but the steady beat of the heart monitor above normal and the quick activity of her brain proved that she was very much awake.

"There seems to be far more to this one that we once anticipated," Tenok began, walking over to where the female was lying once the curtain was secured out of the way.

"Explain."

"Amnesia," Tenok started simply, "The short while that we were able to interact with her she was unable to tell us anything and whenever a mind-meld was attempted she forced it away. Her body is working off of instincts and subconscious reaction alone—reactions that seem far faster than one her age." To show what he meant, Professor Tenok reached for the female's wrist, but with a simple and lightning quick move, the female's hand darted out and dug two fingers into the underside of the Professor's wrist, the male quickly drawing away before she cause damage to his person. Her hand fell back to her side limply, the same placement that it had been in prior to the 'attack'.

"There is more?"

"Yes, sir, it seems that she is able to collect information at an alarmingly fast rate. Further tests proved that her human blood has given her a trait that humans call 'photographic memory' or 'eidetic memory'. The ability to recall every moment lived precisely, accompanied with the advanced Vulcan logic and mental capacity, puts her brain activity beyond that of any Vulcan or Human." Tenok stepped away from the female at the sight of her arm muscles twitching, a clear sign that she was already annoyed with people disrupting her peace.

"What of her emotional activity?" Sarek asked, watching the female. Others might see that she was sleeping or resting, but he could tell that she was listening to every word that was said inside the room between the other occupants, storing it away inside her mind for later access.

"Struggling with her irritation and temper have only been a concern once, when the students continually tried to get her to speak and when I attempted a mind-meld," Tenok answered simply.

Spock looked down at the female's face, noticing the slight turn of her head when she heard Sarek speak, drawing her attention to the new male in the room. She would most definitely know that there was more than just his father; she could hear his mother and himself just from their breaths and heartbeats. The irritated twitches of her arm and jaw muscles at the mention of her temper proved the Professor's point, but only partially. She had been able to hold herself back from lashing at him and there were only subtle hints to her anger toward the male.

"If she has amnesia and does not remember how to control her emotions than it is unwise to speak of it while the female is in the same room and understands each word you are saying," Spock said, meeting the look that the Professor gave him. A sudden rise in the female's vitals made the younger Vulcan look back down to see her sitting up fluently, her dark brown eyes looking blankly at the floor beside her bed as she rose. Her straight black hair fell along her back and over her shoulders and arms. Her body had a small amount of recuperation left, leaving her muscles straining to pick her up.

Amanda moved down to the young woman before anyone else could prevent her, her sons eyes widening a fraction at the sight of his mother wrapping a gentle arm around the woman's back and assisting to lift her fully. Amanda was careful to avoid touching her skin, not wanting to startle the woman with any kind of touch telepathy. The younger female looked over to her with startled eyes, the constriction of her pupil showing the brown of her iris.

Spock's eyes widened at the lost look in the girls eyes. She truly looked like she had absolutely no idea where she was or what was happening around her. He was reminded of a small animal that had been separated from its owners, left to wander about with no safety or protection. The look that she gave his mother, like a bright beacon within the darkness, left Spock to wonder just what the condition of her emotions were in.

"She will recuperate at my home," Sarek declared, startling everyone in the room. Amanda looked to her husband and mate in wonder and surprise, wondering just what he was thinking. The professor looked ready to speak, state a protest, but Sarek held up his hand to silence the man before he could even begin. "Miss Grayson can help her to adjust to her human emotions while my son and I can help her to adjust to Vulcan life."

The Professor looked less than pleased to have been quieted so easily, but the Ambassador held more power than he. "She must be situated properly, Ambassador, but I see no trouble in the matter. She should be ready to leave the Academy within the day, if you are prepared to have her." Amanda offered a smile to her husband when the Professor and the female student were not looking, only their son and new house guest catching the emotion.

The female Vulcan looked at Amanda with a tilt to her head, curiosity peaking in her eyes at the uplift to the elder woman's lips. Spock could image the wheels in her head turning as she thought the many things that it could mean; after all, she had not seen people expose open emotion since she had woken.

"If she has amnesia than how is she able to understand what is said?" Amanda asked curiously, ignoring the hinted irritation in Tenok's eyes. Instead, she focused on her husband, keeping her arm around the young female so that she did not collapse back onto the bed.

"It could be from her subconscious defences to her mind, resorting to stored information that she had heard from the time that she had awoken to understand what is being said of her," Sarek explained easily, watching as Amanda nodded her head before returning her attention to the

"Fascinating," Spock said calmly, his head tilting slightly to the right as he thought over the vastness of what her mind must have been. Vulcan's were able to store information and process things far faster than a human mind, but to have the intellect of a Vulcan and the eidetic mind of a human surpassed any mind of a regular Vulcan.

**҉**

Amanda helped to do up the clasps at the back of the outfit that she had brought to the Academy with her when she and Sarek came back that evening to get the young Vulcan. She had pulled her long black hair away from her face and put it in a French braid, the girls eyes filled with fascination as she watched everything that Amanda did in the mirror. Amanda couldn't stop herself from standing behind the adolescent, brushing her hair through calmly with a small smile on her face, her fingers running through the dark strands. She loved the silky, thick feel of the black tresses as they slipped between her digits, knowing full well that she was going to be requesting to do the girls hair very often.

She now had the young female dressed in a fitting light brown dress that had a high colour, the sleeves stopping at the end of her shoulders, but a long sleeved white undershirt covered her arms and half of her hands because it was too long for her. The dress covered her feet but was a lighter material so that she didn't feel weighed down. It was one of Amanda's, the human woman glad that it fit the more long limbed and built young woman. The dress had never fit her and she had yet to get it adjusted.

"How are you feeling?" Amanda asked quietly as she tied off the French Braid at the end—reaching all the way to the girl's waist. She was going to be taking her out for clothing and a haircut after a couple of days, letting her adjust and adapt inside their home for the time being. The mute girl only nodded her head, a sign of telling that she was alright. Amanda smiled to her in the mirror, causing the girls head to tip to the side at the gesture once more.

The adolescent seemed to understand what was happening around her and what Amanda had explained about moving in with her family for the time being, but she still either refused to talk or was mentally unable. A physical scan proved that she had no injury to her vocal cords, rolling out the option her being physically mute.

"Have you thought of what you might be called while you stay with us? We need a name of some sort to call you," Amanda spoke gently, running the braid through her hand to make sure that there were no imperfections to the elegant style. She noted with amusement that the girl's ear twitched just slightly after she spoke of a name. "We can't very well call you subject 8755, I find it degrading," She whispered the last part to the young girl, noticing that her ear twitched again.

"_Tersu,_" Sarek called through their mental link, making Amanda look over toward the doors.

"Excuse me," She whispered to the young woman before she departed toward the doors, allowing her husband inside. Sarek watched as the adolescent stood from the cautioned seat that she had been placed upon as his wife worked on her once tangled hair. She moved over to the large glass window that was on the far side of the room, the dress brushing the ground behind her as she moved gracefully across the floor. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she stepped into the setting sunlight that poured through the window.

"Is she ready to depart?" He asked, turning his attention back to his wife. He couldn't help but to note that the female Vulcan had been careful to watch as her people moved about with their backs straight, shoulders squared and hands clasped before or behind their person.

"Yes," She whispered, not wanting the girl to overhear her, "I was wondering if there is a way to name her, within the law, so that she actually has some semblance of identity."

"It can be arranged," Sarek answered easily. Amanda smiled her appreciation and nodded, moving over to where the new guest had wandered to.

"Are you ready to lea-" Amanda's question was cut off with a gasp, drawing Sarek forward at the feel of his wife's distress through their bond. Marching over to where she was looking, the young Vulcan looked over to him as he approached, halting him in his tracks. His attention was drawn to her right eye, where a bright crescent of red had suddenly appeared in her iris, circling three quarters of the way around her brown iris. She looked between the two, confusion swirling in her eyes. As soon as her right eye left the sun, shadowed by her nose when she turned her head back toward him more fully, the red crescent disappeared.

"Sarek," Amanda started, her hand over her mouth in surprise as she looked to her husband.

"I am unsure myself, Amanda. I will retrieve-"

"No," Amanda begged, stopping him, "The poor thing has been through enough already, Sarek. Besides, it is clear that he does not respect her. If it does not physically affect her health, must we tell him?" Sarek looked over to the female, seeing the conflicting emotions striving to surface from the amount of confusion that was breaking her hold on them. She didn't seem ready to take another night of the scientists and students prodding at her like an experiment. There was no chance that he was leaving her here to remain 'subject 8755'.

"Come, let us leave."

The female Vulcan walked behind Sarek and Amanda quietly, her hands still folded before her with her back straight and shoulders squared. She never lost form, even as the students that they passed looked at her as though she were a different species, as though she were a deadly virus. But only Amanda and Sarek saw the looks that they were giving her, the female herself looking to the floor. When they stepped into the turbo lift, Amanda had to coax the female into calm once more when she reacted in fear to the sudden small enclosure and frighten movements.

"You're safe, don't worry," She assured, placing a hand on the girls clothed arm. She nodded her head ever so slightly to Amanda, showing her understanding. She still seemed far too eager to leave the space as soon as the lift doors opened for them. A can was waiting for them outside of the Academy, but Sarek stopped the female before they left the building.

"Until we are home I want you to avoid looking into the sunlight, keep your eyes down," He commanded, getting her silent nod as a reply. Leading the way from the building, Sarek left the female in the careful care of his wife as they approached their mode of transportation. The female was guided in first by Amanda, than the woman herself, and lastly Sarek. The driver quickly pulled away from the building as a silence hung in the back of the vehicle.

Amanda could not help but to watch the young adolescent as she looked out the window in wonder, watching all of the buildings and rock structures that they passed by on their way back to their own home. Every time the sun hit her right eye the same ring of red appeared, never any different to the other times that she had seen it. The Vulcan didn't react at all when it appeared, so it clearly had no effect on her while it was visible. Amanda felt such curiosity of as to what could have caused such a thing; even Sarek didn't know where the red crescent could have come from.

The sun not only brought out the red whenever it hit her eyes but also the brown. They looked a near black colour when she was in average light inside of a building, but when the natural sun touched her eyes it pulled out the brown, almost making her eyes look hazel.

"We're home," Amanda said quietly when they were pulling up toward their home. The girl looked over to Amanda before her eyes rose to the building that appeared out the opposite window, her lips parting in wonder as she examined the building that had been building into the side of a rocking cliff. "Come, Spock is waiting."

Sarek emerged from the car first, offering his hand to his mate and assisting her from the transport. She nodded her thanks before she turned back to watch as the mystery female stood straight once she had pulled herself from her seat, looking up at the building still. The driver bowed his head to Sarek, closing the door behind the female Vulcan as soon as she was clear. She jumped slightly at the slam of the door, but soon turned her head back toward the two people that were taking her in.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you're all liking the story so far, I've written a couple of chapters but I haven't edited them yet, but I'll get those posted soon. Please review!<strong>

**And once again, if there is any information that I have gotten wrong, I would love to be told so that I may correct it.**


	3. Rise from the Ashes

**Arise**

**Rise from the Ashes**

Glancing into the many rooms within the home, Amanda was in search of their most recent house guest. It had only been a couple of days since the woman had arrived with them and she had spent most of the time looking through Sarek's PADD's—with his permission—and learning about the planet that she was on. She wrote on Sarek's PADD in the Vulcan text, shocking the male. She had been teaching herself the entire time, reading and translating to learn the dialect. She had only heard people speak in English around her, so it was easier for her to learn that language.

Sarek would spend quite a while looking over the shoulder of the female, baffled by the amount of knowledge that she was able to take in and preserve within her mind. Even Spock had taken some of his time to watch her work out different physic, mathematical, English and Vulcan problems with ease. She learned how to use the computers faster than any other that Amanda or Sarek had ever seen.

Amanda had been contemplating on names for the woman, something that she put a great deal of thought into. It was like naming your child, the choice would remain with them for the rest of their life. And Amanda didn't just want it to be a name from Vulcan, she wanted the name to mean something. The female was so unique that she deserved a unique name.

"Are you in search of the female, mother?" Spock asked when Amanda found him in the library, still in her search for said female. At his mother's nod, Spock looked over to the balcony doors. "She has been out there for some time, looking through the texts in Vulcan," Spock explained, taking pause before adding, "Again."

"Thank you, Spock. Have you had a chance to speak with her?"

"To speak with someone would mean that they must reply, mother," Spock answered, causing Amanda to sigh in pity to her son.

"Not always, come," Amanda motioned for Spock to follow after her, making her way toward the balcony doors. Sure enough, the younger woman was sitting along one of the reclining chairs with a book in her hands, the sun touching her still pale skin and her ivory hair. Amanda paused briefly when she remembered that the girl had taken Sarek's words carefully and had yet to show the red crescent in her eye to anyone other than she and her husband. Spock had yet to see the strange but beautiful anomaly.

"Excuse me," Amanda said politely, knowing full well that she already had the other female's attention the moment she stepped out the doors. She could see the girl pause a moment from looking up from her book, the presence of her son clearly throwing her off. Finally, she raised her eyes up to look at Amanda. The brown enhanced to hazel once more, just as the red crescent also appeared within the center of her iris. Amanda could see the tensing of Spock's shoulders in the corner of her eye, not saying anything about it but just smiling at the female.

Spock couldn't draw his eyes away from the sudden appearance of the red within her right eye, knowing full well that when they had met in the library prior to her coming out here she had _not_ had the strange streak in her eye. He couldn't stop his head from tipping to the side curiously, remaining where he was but wishing to take a closer look.

"I've been thinking about your name," Amanda continued, beginning to walk over to the seat beside the female. She closed her book and let her legs move to hang over the side of the chair, facing Amanda with her full attention. Amanda smiled, adjusting her skirt before she sat down.

Spock found that he followed to stand behind his mother, looking at the crescent in the younger woman's eye. She glanced up to Spock briefly, nodding her head to his presence, before she returned her eyes back to his mother. Amanda smiled at the small, but still there, interaction between her son and adolescent female she was beginning to love.

"What would you think of having an Earth name, instead of a Vulcan name?" The female tipped her head to the side curiously, before she nodded her head, telling Amanda that the idea didn't bring forth a negative feeling. "Phoenix," She said calmly, still smiling. Spock could see the workings inside the female's mind as she translated and looking through what she had read about the name. "The phoenix is a legendary bird of fire that is consumed by its own flame and dies every 500 years, before it is reborn from the ashes. I always found them fascinating."

Amanda's eyes widened as she watched the female's lips turn up at the corner's, even Spock's back straightening further in shock, and letting them see a small and gentle smile. Nodding her head, the female accepted the new name that she had been given, allowing her first true emotion to present itself to the two on the balcony. Spock found it curious about the fact that she still would seem appealing to most men even with the red sweep in her right eye.

"Phoenix it is, then," Amanda finished, smiling back as she overcame her surprise, "I believe that it is appropriate in many ways." Raising her hand up to hover over Phoenix's cheek, beneath her right eye, the Human woman was careful not to touch her skin. Sarek had been teaching her ways for controlling her telepathy and emotions, but even someone as genius as her could not learn everything within the span of a couple of days.

"I agree with you, mother, very appropriate," Spock concluded nodding his head to the newly dubbed Phoenix. She turned her smile to him, her lips turning up the slightest bit more than before. "I must depart," Bowing slightly to the women, Spock stepped off of the balcony, leaving the women to their own.

Phoenix watched him go, her smile faltering just slightly at his abrupt departure. Her mind flicked over the many times that she had seen him, every one engrained in her memory for all of her life. She followed after the message that Spock brought forth, doing as he did. She kept her posture perfect and made sure to show her manners of nodding to the different people that she came across. She did also watch Amanda very closely, wondering how it was that women acted in the present society of Vulcan. The new world intrigued and frightened her.

She had spent much time reading through the different things that came up on her searches through on the computers and Sarek's PADD, even reading through many of the books inside of the library. Because of her eidetic memory, as she had also read about on the computer, she was able to process information far faster than any human or Vulcan mind, she could process over 10 000 words per minute and was able to sort through her mind like a filing system. She found it fascinating to often disappear inside her own subconscious and look through her thoughts, replaying them like a video on the computer screen.

She was sure to remember this one and watch over it many times, the day that she got her name.

**҉**

Sarek walked calmly in circles around Phoenix, a peculiar name, as she meditated. He had her come to the library in their home, wishing to teach her the ways of Vulcan meditation. He had easily been able to tell that her emotions had been running higher and higher through the days that she was awake, not yet knowing how to control them properly, but knowing full well that she was supposed to keep them hidden from people.

"Extraordinary," Sarek muttered as he moved the candle before her with his foot, watching as her eyes moved with it. She had a perfectly straight back, her hands resting palm up on her knees, sitting in the lotus position. She was completely still as she looked upon the small flame that came from the candle she was offered, the only movement coming from the small, steady rising and falling of her chest and the shift of her eye whenever Sarek moved the lamp.

Amanda stepped in quietly with Spock behind her, her eyes landing upon Phoenix as she meditated. She looked truly Vulcan in that moment. Spock found his eyes looking over her perfect posture, landing on her lulled eyes, the dancing flame reflected inside their dark depths. She seemed almost asleep in her state, and in the eyes of some cultures, meditation was near enough a state of unconscious that it could be considered a modified sleep. He watched as his father picked the candle up from the floor slowly, her eyes following the flame. She was completely within her own mind.

Even as he lifted the flame high above her head, only her eyes moved to follow it. Her parted lips showered her perfect row of teeth in the dull light, her dark hair pulled up into a fancy bun and nearly reflecting the glow of the flame in the process. Spock was amazed at her pure concentration after only practicing for a couple of hours with his father.

"Fascinating," Spock whispered quietly, his head tipping to the side. Amanda smiled to her son, placing a hand on his chest when he exposed his curiosity.

Phoenix could roughly hear what was being said around her, but she didn't react to the muffled voices. She was looking over her first memory upon waking up, the brightness of the lights that had surrounded her and the strange faces of the Vulcan's that hovered in her vision. She could hear strange buzzing that she had come to discover was the computer above her bed. Her mind shifted from the memory of awakening to the first moment she had gotten her hands on one of the computers. After she had watched the Professors and students use them, she was easy to adjust.

Pushing herself away from the thoughts of the strangers, she shifted her thoughts to Sarek, Amanda and Spock. She had only heard their voices at first, easily able to place the voices with the faces when she finally did see them. She remembered how her anger had begun to ebb away when Amanda assisted her in sitting up, the human contact comforting her conflicting and flocculating emotions.

Pushing herself from the memories that were stored inside of her, she began in search of the memories that no longer were. Her hand rose to her throat as she thought of her missing voice, wishing that even she could know what it sounded like. She knew that she was healthy enough to speak and that she knew the words, but her tongue just was unable to formulate the sounds. Sitting within a calming and enveloping redish darkness, she looked forward to the image of a phoenix that her mind had conjured from her readings, a single floating flame hovering between them.

Phoenix watched as the flame moved around the darkness, her eyes following after the small light as it floated about. She tried to tell the flame to cease movement, but no sound rose from her throat. Lifting a hand to just beneath her chin, she ran her fingers over the smooth skin as she imaged the feel of vibrations, what it would feel to talk. Looking to the lifted flame once more, she opened her mouth to speak again, hearing nothing rise from her vocal cords. Encasing a hand around her neck, she closed her eyes to the light, the image of the phoenix disappearing.

Opening her eyes once more, she found herself looking to Sarek, standing before her with the candle in the palm of his hand. Lifting a hand to her throat instinctively, her thought back to trying to speak and wondered if it was because she had been in meditation. Sarek blew the candle out, evaporating the light inside the room.

"Computer, lights," He called out, the lights slowly coming to life in the room. Phoenix looked over to where the door was, noticing that Amanda and Spock stood there as well. Amanda had a sad look in her eyes as she looked at the hand that lingered around Phoenix's neck. Lowering her hand and bowing her head in greeting to the two, she closed her mouth quickly when she realized that it had been open. She was trying to speak in reality as well? "Your concentration is remarkable during your meditation," Sarek commented as he moving his hands behind his back, looking down at Phoenix, "But may I make a query?"

Nodding her head, Phoenix's curiosity peaked slightly.

"What were you thinking a moment ago, that you could speak?" Hesitating a moment before she moved, Phoenix nodded her head. Sarek nodded back in understanding before his attention moved from her to his other thoughts. Phoenix gracefully rose from her lotus position, adjusting her skirts as soon as she was standing. "A very productive session, Phoenix. Now, I must depart."

Amanda smiled to her husband and moved out of the way to let him leave the room, seeing from the corner of her eye when Phoenix turned away from them and placed a hand to her throat once more. She felt sympathy for the troubled female, knowing well what it was like to wish for something that you have no control over.

"Phoenix, would you like to accompany Spock and I for dinner," Amanda asked the younger, getting her attention once more. Phoenix dropped her hand and turned to face them once more, nodding her head. Amanda smiled and held her arm out in invitation, Spock standing behind her stiffly as he awaited the females to finish. As soon as she had walked up with them, Amanda placed a reassuring hand on back and began to guide her from the room.

Amanda was able to convince Spock to eat outside that day, sitting on the same balcony that they had been on when Amanda named Phoenix. They now sat at the table that usually sat in the corner of the balcony, each with a salad bowl before them. Phoenix listened quietly as Amanda spoke with her son, inviting her into the conversation the odd time but finding it hard to keep her in the conversation when she couldn't truly speak.

"Phoenix, may I make a query?" Spock asked as he turned to the female in question, who nodded her head as she placed her fork down to give him her attention. "When you were thinking of speaking, why were you touching your throat?"

Amanda wanted to try and point out to her son that she wouldn't be able to explain to him, but she held back as she watched Phoenix reach forward to Spock's glass of water, tapping her nail against it. Spock watched her with curious eyes, looking into her darker ones when she did nothing more. When Spock said nothing, only continued to watch her, she moved her hand to tap on the table beside the glass instead, causing the water to ripple in the glass.

"Vibrations?" Spock finally asked, looking back up into her eyes, the red ring lingering in the depths of her right. She smiled her answer, drawing her hand back. "You wish to feel the vibrations of speech within the throat?" Nodding her head, Phoenix resumed eating quietly.

Spock looked back down at his glass of water, watching the ripples dance on the surface of the clear water. Glancing back over to Phoenix, he watched as she placed a slice of fruit between her teeth. His eyes drifted to the red streak that curved inside her iris, then up to her arched eyebrows—a long lock of straight hair draping down along her cheek—then looking up to her pointed ears. Unlike him, she didn't seem to have any human attributes to her, even her eyes were the darkness of a regular Vulcan. The only time she appeared to be different was when her eye hit sunlight or she let her emotions come forth freely. She had smiled more often, mostly to his mother. He thought that it was a show of reciprocation for the things that Amanda did for her, or the emotions that Amanda let Phoenix see.

"Were you able to remember anything from your past while in meditation?" Amanda asked gently, not knowing if she was being too forward or not. Phoenix smiled sadly as she shook her head no, chewing her food slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone likes reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Hope to hear reviews from you, thanks!<strong>


	4. Telepathic Vibrations

**Arise**

**Telepathic Vibrations**

Standing on the balcony once more, Phoenix clenched her throat in irritation when her voice once more failed her. Opening her mouth slightly, she attempted to draw it forth a second time, only succeeding in making a strange wheezing sound. Placing her hand over her neck, she tried again but failed to feel the vibration of speech. She didn't even know for sure is she'd known what it felt like to speak, she didn't remember.

"Phoenix?"

Looking over her shoulder, Phoenix saw Spock standing in the doorway to the balcony, his hands at his sides as he looked at her calmly. Phoenix nodded her head in greeting, letting her hand fall away from her neck to the waist high wall that surrounded the balcony. Spock stepped forward, approaching where she stood. The sun was barely beginning to rise, lighting the already usually red sky with a vibrant crimson. The colour reflected on everything the light touched, caressing the world of Vulcan with a red hue.

"Why are you only just now beginning to try and speak?" Spock asked curiously, causing her to look up at him with a raised eyebrow, something that she had seen him do from time to time. Shaking her head, Spock was able to understand that she clearly meant she wasn't sure. "You are trying to feel the vibrations of your voice?" Spock asked, noticing that she had been holding her hand to her throat periodically over the past two days. A nod.

Falling silent, the male Vulcan/Human hybrid looked out over the rocks and architecture that greeted his sight from where they were located. Phoenix seemed to spend much time on this one balcony, that and standing by the large windows of the home. But she kept her word to his father and didn't let any others see the red ring in her eye.

"Will you accept if I offer to assist you with your…experiments?" Spock asked casually, seeing the twitch of her eyebrows as she refrained from drawing them down in confusion. Holding his hand out for her, Spock only hesitated a moment. They had never touched skin to skin before. "May I?"

Phoenix looked down to his hand before her eyes rose to his, the red of the rising sun enhancing the crescent in her iris. Holding her hand out to place on top of his, she let him take careful hold of her wrist. Both jumped at the initial contact, feeling the buzz of their telepathy trying to force into the others mind. Phoenix took a calming breath so that she could press her emptions back; instead, she concentrated on Spock's actions. He seemed momentarily affected by the contact and was frozen for a moment before he slowly guided her hand to lay palm flat at the base of his throat so that she didn't touch his skin directly.

"Is this what you wanted to feel?" Spock asked, watching as her eyes widened and moved down to look at her hand on his chest. Her hand tingled from the vibrations that were sent through it from Spock's vocal cords. She couldn't stop herself from smiling slightly as she looked up into Spock's human eyes, the tips of her fingers curling forward slightly into his chest. Still smiling, she nodded her head in thanks, drawing her hand away and bringing it to her own chest.

Spock watched as she placed her hand on her chest, still smiling. Clearly, she was imagining that it was her own voice that had caused the affect. When she turned her head to look back toward sunrise, Spock found his eyes drawn to her long black hair as it fell over her shoulder from the movement. He could not stop the curiosity that swirled inside him whenever he saw how his mother fretted over the female's hair.

"May I try an experiment of my own, Phoenix?" Spock asked, drawing her attention back to him again. After she nodded her acknowledgement to him Spock didn't hesitate to reach forward and hook his fingers beneath the veil of hair, sure to avoid brushing the skin of her throat, before he pulled his hand back toward him, running the long dark strands through his fingers. He felt his eyes widen as he marvelled over the smoothness of the locks, the strands sliding through his fingers was a far more amazing sensation that he expected. Now he knew why his mother loved to do her hair so often.

Looking over the hair that had fallen back down onto her shoulder, he couldn't help himself from reaching down and stroking a hand from her shoulder down the length of her back. He had never felt something so smooth before, and the length of her hair provided a large amount of the soft strands to be touched.

"S-"

Spock's head snapped up at the short noise, seeing a look of concentration masking her usually serene features. She was struggling to speak. He watched her throat constrict and relax as she swallowed before opening her mouth to try again.

"S..S-" Stopping, a look of frustration covered her concentration, sparking both amusement and concern inside of Spock, before he rushed the emotions back down. Taking hold of her wrist again, he guiding her palm to lay on his chest again, looking her in the eye. He could have sworn that the crescent in her eye had been smaller a couple minutes before…

"Spock," He said evenly, letting her feel the vibrations in his chest.

Phoenix took a deep breath to calm her frustration, letting the feel of the vibrations against her palm and fingers calm her down and help her concentration. "Spo…ock," She whispered, struggling with the whole word. Gently taking hold of Spock's free hand, Phoenix lifted his hand to place it on her clothed chest, looking up into his brown eyes. "Spock."

**҉**

Walking side by side with Spock, Phoenix looked over to the vast windows of the high command, feeling an uncomfortable twisting in her stomach. Sarek had been called to Earth and Spock was left escort her to the high command so that she could speak with the Elders. Or, Spock was to be her translator by stating her process as she stood by nodding her head.

"Physics," Spock said, taking a right turn, not waiting to see if she was still keeping pace with him.

"Physics," Phoenix pronounced carefully, looking over to see Spock nod his head.

"Scientific."

"Scien…tific," Phoenix replied, wincing slightly when she was forced to pause. Spock glanced over to Phoenix this time but still nodded his head. He knew full well that she would take time to be able to pronounce her words perfectly. "What…will happen here?" Phoenix asked, adjusting her hands so that she had them holding the dress skirts at her sides.

"The Elders wish to examine your progress and development. If they see fit, you will be enrolled in classes for your age," Spock explained, stopping outside of a set of doors, turning to face Phoenix once more. "It is their choice to whether you are fit enough to leave my family's home or if you shall remain with us."

"They might make me…leave?" Only nodding his head, Spock hit the button by the door to alert the Elders inside that they were waiting outside. Phoenix took a deep breath, pushing down her emotions and letting her posture mimic that of Spock's. Clasping her hands before her once more, she stood side by side with Spock before they heard their sign to enter. Stepping into the room once the doors had opened, they both walked forth to stand on the raised platform that was before the Elders.

"Phoenix, you understand why you have been called forth, do you not?" The Elder that sat the highest asked.

"I do, sir," Phoenix said slowly, bowing her head for a few moments before she straightened again.

"Spock, you shall be representing and speaking for her today?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"Very well. Since your departure from the Vulcan Science Academy you have been under that care of Ambassador Sarek, his wife Amanda Grayson and their son, Spock. You have had sessions on meditation with Sarek, who has reported that your ability to concentrate on the meditation fully has surpassed many your age. Spock?"

"I have witness Phoenix's ability to hold exceptional control on her conscious and subconscious state," Spock confirmed, watching as the Elders all looked between the two of them.

"Your grasp on your emotions has yet to achieve the level of female Vulcan's your age and there is a debate on whether or not your lack of emotional control is at the fault of Miss Grayson." This time the words were directed toward Phoenix herself, drawing her back straighter than a pole as she looked up to the imposing men.

"Negative, sir," Phoenix said evenly, hiding away the emotions that were swirling inside her hectically. "Miss Grayson has assis..ssisted me in understanding and learning the best ways to supress my Human emotions. If I did not have a hu…man to ask and relate my troubles to than it would be far harder to understand and prevent a loss of em…emotional control." The Elder didn't look pleased by her reply, but Spock knew that it was logical and they could not turn her words around and take her from his mother's presence.

"Spock, you have taken the deed of assisting Phoenix with her vocal lessons?"

"Affirmative."

"But you do not think that she is prepared for Vulcan classes with other females her age?"

"No, sir, I do not. Although she has advanced in her speech very well since she had first awoken I do not believe that she is fluent enough to pass through her classes as easily as she could, should she have more time to develop her vocal abilities. Periodic pauses could hinder one's ability to truly realize her full potential."

**҉**

Even with the female's supressed moods, Amanda was able to tell that something was bothering Phoenix. Spock had dropped her off at home before he had to leave for his classes, having only been dismissed in the morning so that he would assist Phoenix at the trial. Amanda didn't know how to approach the emotionally contained Vulcan, considering she had come to adapt to Sarek's and Spock's way of behaviour more than hers.

Phoenix had immediately disappeared into the room that they had given her, only offering a bow of her head in greeting to Amanda before she departed. Spock refused to speak on the matter and had left just as quickly. Now, Amanda was left with trying to decide if she should approach the girl in a loving mother type of way, a close friend type of way, or the Vulcan way.

"I see no logical reason for stan…ding outside of my door silently, Miss Grayson," Phoenix called through the door, causing the elder to wince just slightly. "You may enter." The door opened at the occupant's command, allowing Amanda inside. Phoenix was sitting in the center of her bed in a meditative state, the computer screen across the room holding a picture of the bird, phoenix.

"I'm worried for you," Amanda confessed, stepping into the room.

Phoenix drew her eyes away from the flaming bird, instead turning her attention to Amanda. She knew that most others would tell her that to worry was illogical, but she could not form the words on her tongue. Not with Amanda.

"What happened at the meeting with the Elders?" Amanda asked gently, sitting on the edge of Phoenix's bed. Phoenix never moved from her meditative stance, only allowing her mind to move back to reality so that she could interact with another.

"They placed blame on you that I am yet to master my em…emotions and I denied their claim. Spock then also denied that I should…start taking class..sses because my speech has not yet developed back to full potential. I…have a disturbed feeling within my body that they will remove me from your home as soon as they see fit." Amanda could see the rising emotions within the adolescent and knew right away why she had immediately come to meditate. She was losing control and it frightened her.

"Honey, it's alright, calm down." Placing a reassuring hand on her forearm, Amanda gave Phoenix a motherly smile, watching as the girl began to calm herself with deep breaths. "That's it, don't worry about any of that right now. I'm sure that Sarek won't let them move you. Besides, your placement is logical, is it not?"

"The high council does not see it that way," Phoenix said quietly. She suddenly looked away from Amanda, looking hesitant. Not wanting to press for anything, Amanda only sat quietly and waited for Phoenix to come to what she wished on her own. "May I make a personal query?" She finally asked, looking up and the other female once more. Amanda smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Any time."

Phoenix seemed to be trying to think of a proper way to phrase her question, her lips pursing ever so slightly.

"What is the reason for Humans to…hug one another?" Phoenix asked curiously, causing Amanda's smile to widen at the innocence of the question.

"It is a show of affection for our kind. You hug people that you love, such as close friends, family, lovers. A hug strengthens the bond by showing your affection to such one person," Amanda explained, trying to phrase it so that Phoenix could understand. She had probably searched through reasons on the computer, but there was only so much that Vulcan's knew about human interaction and the reasons behind it.

"Do you hug Spock?" Phoenix asked, "Or Sarek?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Vulcan's try to avoid physical touch unless with their own mate or child, but I have not seen you ex…press such an affection to your mate or son. Is it because you are honouring the Vulcan way?" Phoenix asked, her head tilting to the side slightly. "Or is it because you do not wish to do so in my presence?"

Amanda gave the Vulcan female's arm a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure, "It is not your fault in the least, Phoenix. I respect that Sarek and Spock do not show affection in the same way as humans do, physically. As you said, I'm only trying to respect the Vulcan way."

Phoenix continued to think about what Amanda had said, wondering what other things that humans did to show their affection. She felt strange looking through such things on the computer, considering that she was not human and that it wouldn't be frowned on for her to learn to act in such a way. Another touch that she had seen between Amanda and Sarek once had been when Amanda placed her lips to her husbands, something that she had learned to be a kiss. All she knew that that it was far more intimate than a hug and was only shared between lovers or close family. Outside of her control, while she was meditating that evening, she thought of Spock.

* * *

><p><strong>If you squint, you should be able to see the fluff ;P<strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter, I'm almost finished the next chapter so I'll have that out for you real soon! Reviews are always loved, welcomed and requested! :)**


	5. Refuge

**Arise**

**Refuge**

She could feel the chains tight around her neck, pulling her back through the darkness. She tried to claw and fight against the chain, grasping at air to keep herself stationary. It tightened around her neck further, pressing against her larynx painfully. Trying to cry out, the sound refuse to come forth at her will. Before she could try to scream again her entire world was drown out by a thick liquid, engulfing her whole. Her open mouth filled with the disgusting taste, making her thrash harder.

The inability to breathe caused panic to consume her whole being, her heart beating dangerously fast, and caused her to tug at the chain around her throat in hopes of breaking it. She was pulled deeper in the dark waters, further away from the peace and security of the surface.

Bolting up in the bed that she resided in through the night, Phoenix felt hands on her arms, trying to pull her hands away from her throat as she gripped and tried to pry away an invisible chain. Sweat covered her entire body as she shook with the absolute terror that gripped her—body and mind.

"Phoenix, calm down," Amanda's voice called out, trying to sooth the female. Phoenix easily disentangled herself from the Human's grip on her arms and pulled herself from the bed, falling to her knees and beginning to cough roughly, the feel of the liquid filling her lungs still plaguing her thoughts. "Sarek!"

Phoenix could feel all of her muscles tensed and tight beneath her skin, her entire body trembling from the tension that filled her. The feel of the chain around her neck haunted her mind as her hands clasped around her throat, unable to bring her mind away from the absolute terror that had pulled her to the waters. A true nightmare that she wasn't able to purge from her mind, one that would forever be locked inside her memory, branded within her.

A strong grip took hold of her arm and rolled her onto her back, the cool flooring reaching her boiling skin through her clothing. A hand touched her face, causing her to gasp out at a sudden pressure that filled her mind. Looking up into the dark room, she was able to make out the form of a male through the darkness. The terrifying memory of the chain around her neck, pulling her through the darkness as she tried to scream and fight it away, the enveloping waters that chocked the last of her air from her, everything came back to her in a violent rush.

Spock pressed the memories of her nightmare back into her mind, the feeling of her burning skin beneath his hand slightly unnerving. Vulcan's had a higher body temperature than Human's did, but nothing such as this. Her skin left like it was on fire. Controlling his own emotions and fighting off her panic, Spock tried to project calm and serenity into her mind. He could feel her begin to stop shaking as his pressing began to take effect, calming the erratic heartbeat and breathing that Phoenix had begun to experience. Continuing to feed her calm and relaxing emotions until she had fallen back into a dreamless sleep, Spock finally drew his hand away from her face after a good ten minutes.

"Spock," Sarek started from where he stood behind his son. Amanda looked completely panicked at what she had seen, her hand covering her mouth.

"Chains," Spock answered the silent question from his father, "She was dreaming that she was being pulled by chains into a thick liquid. Her mind was still in shock from the gravity of the dream that she was unable to think clearly," he explained as he lifted Phoenix up from the floor, her form limp in his arms. Laying her back on her bed, Amanda immediately moved over to the female, reaching for her.

"Do not touch her," Sarek commanded when he saw Amanda's intention. "You could transfer your emotions to her and cause her mind to react. Let her rest for now."

"Will she be alright?" She asked in a small voice, sitting next to the Vulcan female without touching her. The dress she was wearing was an off white material, bare at the arms and reaching down to her ankles.

"I will have a meditation session with her in the morning so I can evaluate how her mind was affected," Sarek answered carefully, before looking to his son. Spock didn't seem to have thought twice before he performed a temporary mind meld with the hysterical female. If he was able to press into her mind while her defenses would have been up so easily than he must have already touched her before, shared some kind of telepathic touch with her. "Spock, we must speak."

"Of course, father," Spock replied immediately, stepping away from the unconscious female to walk after his father. Amanda watched the two males leave the room silently before she looked down at Phoenix, feeling her heart break slightly for the girl. Her life was only just coming back for her and she wasn't having the best first month. "You wished to speak, father?" Spock asked once he and his father had stepped into his father's work area, the room only lit by a couple of lights.

"You melded with Phoenix far faster than someone your age should be able to do their first time, Spock," Sarek began, sitting down in his chair as he motioned for Spock to sit in the one across from him. His son sat down, back as straight as even, attention fully forward. "Have you shared any such telepathy with her before?"

"Once," Spock admitted, "I touched her wrist, but I did not perform a meld."

"Spock, it is not a good thing for you to be performing any such meld with another female when you are already to be mated to another," Sarek scolded, noticing a near rebellious look enter his son's eyes. He knew that—though it was Vulcan custom—Spock was less than pleased with his engagement to T'Pring. "I know that your intentions are honourable, but I must ask you not to do such a thing with Phoenix again."

"I wish to release T'Pring from our engagement, father."

Sarek looked to his son with masked shock, not expecting those words to come from him. "Spock-"

"Please, father, I know that it is not dignifying for anyone, but I do not see any logical reason for mating T'Pring when she had become infatuated with another male. I have been told and witnessed for myself the displays that she shows for another male and I feel that it would be dishonourable to myself and our family if I were to take a female that disrespects her place as an already bonded female." Sarek looked to his son silently, pondering his words. He did know of T'Pring and her disloyal behaviour, but he had hoped that Spock would overlook that matter.

"I understand where you are coming from, Spock," Sarek agreed, nodding his head as he laced his fingers together on his lap. "You know what must be done, then?"

"Yes, father."

**҉**

Waking the next morning, Phoenix felt…dreadful. She was weak and sweaty and her mind nearly felt sore. She immediately remembered the reason why a migraine was beginning to pound against her skull and why she was covered in sweat. Sitting up in her bed carefully, her matted hair fell over her shoulder—the strands sticking to the sweat on her arm in the process. Pushing the blankets off of her legs, she stood from the bed slowly, not wanting to lose her balance suddenly.

Stepping into the connecting washroom, Phoenix looked to her reflection in the mirror on the wall with a depressed look. Her hair was a mess and sticking to her skin uncomfortably, her skin was as pale as the day she had awoken and her eyes look dark and dead. Turning from the mirror, she stripped off the night dress that she had been given, soon pulling off her underclothes after that. Starting the shower in her room, she didn't waste a moment of time before she stepped into the shower and began scrubbing meticulously at her hair and skin.

Knowing that the planet didn't have a large abundance of water she didn't spend much time beneath the spray, only taking the time she neared to wash herself properly. The tangles got worse before they got better as she tried to get the water to loosen them slightly. A sudden flash of thick water causing Phoenix's hand to dart out in reaction and turn off the stream, her back hitting the opposite wall as her heart began to speed up.

"Go away," She whispered to herself, clutching at her head. It was only a nightmare; there was no logical reason to truly fear them. Shaking her head, she pushed herself off of the wall and began to squeeze the water from her hair, pulling it over her shoulder to do so. Being quick to dry herself, Phoenix soon stood in front of the mirror once more, a towel wrapped around her body and her hair pulled back in a messy clip until she was able to brush it.

Amanda had bought her a number of dresses to wear, all either brown, green, dark grey or black. She chose to wear a dark green dress, since she had mostly been wearing brown robes since she had stayed with the family. Pale green long sleeves produced from the cut off shoulders of the main, dark green dress. There was a black leather belt that fit around her small waist, snapping closed at the front. The alarm telling her that someone was at her door drew her attention, pulling her from her inspecting of herself.

"Enter," She called, the door unlocking itself to allow whoever was on the other side to enter. She was surprised to see who stood on the other side of the door.

"Spock?"

"Good morning, Phoenix, I take it that you're faring better this morning?" Spock asked as he stepped into the room, hands behind his back with the perfect posture, as per usual.

"Affirmative, your aid is very much appreciated."

"I hope that you are not unsettled because of the fact that I was forced to place a mind-meld on you in order to calm you." Phoenix smiled slightly as she shook her head.

"No, I understand why you needed to do so." Closing the bathroom door behind her, Phoenix made her way over to her bed and began to strip the sheets, knowing that they were soaked with her sweat. She paused when she realized something and turned back over to Spock, who was looking at the image of the Phoenix that she had programmed to remain on the screen while she was not using it. "Do you not have classes today, Spock?"

The male turned to look over at her, nodding his head in confirmation, "I will be joining my father in meeting with my intended's family." Phoenix's eyes widened at his words, drawing confusion forth from Spock.

"I did not know that you were engaged to be married," She said quietly, her eyes still wide. A wisp of sunlight through the window caught her right eye and made the red crescent flicker into view for a moment.

"I was, but if the meeting today goes as planned then the bond will no long be valid. It seems that my bonded has been unfaithful and my father and I agreed that it is time that the situation be dealt with." Spock stepped over to her, looking into her right eye. Gently placing a finger beneath her chin, he turned her head back toward the sunlight until the red was present once more. The initial contact caused the same familiar buzz of emotions.

"Spock?"

"I find this anomaly in your right eye to be fascinating," Spock replied simply, his head tilting slightly to the side as he continued to inspect the crimson streak.

"I have tried to find some reason that it could be there, but I would need to know what had been done prior to myself being placed in cryo sleep," Phoenix replied, ignoring the slightly unnerving feeling of Spock's hand on her skin.

"Your speech has become far more fluent since our meeting with the council," Spock said with mild surprise peppering his tone.

"I took your advice and began reading the texts aloud; it was a very good idea and has made a major improvement." Phoenix could feel the pride swell within her at his praise, as well as being able to hold an entire conversation with him without needing to pause or stutter. "Does this mean that I will have to enrol in classes?"

"There is a high possibility that the council will see that it is best, and it is logical that you join other females your age for the proper education of Vulcan. Furthermore, I feel that you have read through the texts and computer files enough to have caught up with others our age." Phoenix smiled at his praise once more, nodding her thanks.

"Will they make me leave your family?" She asked quietly, her head tilting to the side so slightly. Spock remembered the time that he was a child and the other boys had been trying to get emotional responses from him, commenting on how his human eyes looked sad. He knew now what they meant as he saw the sadness appearing in Phoenix's eyes. She didn't have the same Human attributes that he did, but her expressions of emotion proved the Human was still inside her.

"That is also a possibility, but I am sure that father will be able to keep you here. There is no logical reason that you must leave considering all that you can get from another home you may also receive here." Spock let his index finger stroke beneath her eye softly, seeing her eyebrow twitch slightly from the contact. He could feel the small amount of fear that still lingered from her nightmare.

"Spock, am I also the reason that you wish to break the bond with your intended? Because you used a mind-meld on someone who is not your bonded?" She asked carefully, closing her eyes to the feel of his fingers ghosting over her skin. She knew that Vulcan's fingertips and palms are very sensitive, one of the many reasons that they tried to avoid touching skin to skin with their hands. She wondered briefly what Spock felt as his fingers stroked along her cheek.

"It came up when my father and I discussed T'Pring's and my engagement, however, you are not a main reason for why I am deciding to release her from our bond."

A couple of minutes later, both were sitting in the library, Spock reading over the information that he could find on StarFleet while he monitored Phoenix's meditating. Every time he could begin to see panic, fear or worry drawing on her face he would move the candle that she was focusing on, a movement that they had discussed so she was aware of it while in her mediation. He watched as her eyes followed the flame, but her body remained perfectly still. A frozen image.

Looking back down at the StarFleet page, he considered telling Phoenix about the Academy. He had given it much thought and knew that he was going to at least enlist, whether he was accepted and went was a different matter. He could feel the loneliness that pulsed through Phoenix every time they touched, but he also noted that it was getting smaller through the time she spent with his family. But no matter how long she was with his family did not mean that she was going to be fully accepted into the Vulcan society.

A sharp inhalation of breath caused Spock to react while he was still deep in thought, his hand darting out until his fingers ghosted her cheek. Phoenix's body immediately relaxed at the familiar feeling and presence that Spock presented and fell back into calm meditation. Spock stepped away from her, awed at the reaction that she gave when he simply touched her cheek. But it was worrisome as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a while since I've updated this and I'm sorry for that, I hope you like this new chapter and I'll do my best to get the next one out as soon as possible!<strong>


	6. Exhilaratingly Frightening Reactions

**Arise**

**Exhilaratingly Frightening Reactions**

Standing at the center of one of the learning pods, Phoenix repressed her agitation for the fact that she had to let them test her knowledge in such a way. She had just finished another sequence of questions and was left to wait for the next to arrive. The questions were simple mathematics, sciences and history questions, but they were bound to get harder throughout the levels as she progressed.

Spock had accompanied her to the large room that housed the pods before he departed to his own classes, declaring that he would be back at the end of the day when her evaluation was finished. Phoenix was reluctant to see him leave—this would be her first time being alone in Vulcan—but she knew that he couldn't miss anymore of his classes since she had arrived.

A bell sounded that alerted her to another sequence of questions, the screen around the pod coming to life with images and equations. Beginning anew, Phoenix didn't let herself become distracted as she spoke out the answer to each question that she came upon. Soon, her body seemed to switch to auto-pilot, the words coming from her lips but her conscious mind not even thinking about the answer before it was spoken. She felt as she would in meditation, calm and relaxed as she let her mind take her to places that kept her at peace.

She found herself watching the images of the different animals and planets that moved across the screen, fixing them within her memory. She found her eyes drawn to the flaming image of a sun, her mind flitting back to the flaming bird that sat upon the screen of her computer at home.

_Home._

She didn't really have one, if she was being technical. She was a house guest to Spock's family, but she could hardly call it a home. She had lived there just less than two months, and although they had all come to adapt to a routine with her inside it, she was still an outsider within their walls.

Amanda treated her like a daughter and a dear friend, and Phoenix was truly touched by her ways. She taught her to be human and to allow people to see who she truly was, but she also didn't push her when she acted Vulcan. Be who you choose to be. That was what Amanda always said whenever Phoenix asked if she regretted taking her in to their home.

Sarek was kind to her, even though he often seemed stoic and aloof, he taught her how to keep her temper reigned in and that it wasn't completely terrible to show slight emotion. Her concentration was tested by him constantly, allowing her to adjust to harsher atmospheres of meditation.

Spock was…different. He had the kindness of his mother, even though the cold logic of his Vulcan blood had more power over him than his Human blood did, he sometimes preferred the Human way over the Vulcan way. He had touched her skin many times since the first initial one on her wrist, always just slight caresses of skin along her hand, her cheek, her throat. He helped her to adapt more than his mother or his father ever could. Because he knew what she had to live with every day. The conflicts of Human and Vulcan lifestyle was a war within her, a war that neither side could ever win. The battle can be pushed to one side for a time, before the other retaliates again.

The sound of the bell going off brought Phoenix back to her reality, seeing that the screen had shut down. Another level completed. The last level completed. Turning toward the stairs that lead out of the pod, she picked up the skirts of the uniform that she had been given, walking calmly up to the higher surface. She was unsure of what to do now, since she was alone within the room and there had been no directions given to her for when she finished.

"Phoenix?"

Turning to face the voice, Phoenix saw one of the other female students was waiting for her. A teaching aid, she guessed. "Yes?"

"I am to escort you to Professor Sorik's room," She answered, motioning to the doorway. Phoenix nodded in understanding and approached the other female, a dark feeling entering her at the completely blank look in her eyes. She knew that she was smart, just as all Vulcan's, but there was nothing within her black eyes.

The walk to the Professor's office was silent, neither female saying a word. The only sound that accompanied their approach to the doors was the shuffling of their skirts and the tapping of their shoes. But Phoenix had no complaint on the matter—she preferred not to speak with other Vulcan's outside of the ones she knew, Spock and Sarek. The other Vulcan's looked at her with disgust and disapproval hidden in their gaze.

The female student pressed the button outside the doors, which soon opened after the person within order the command to enter. They both stepped inside quietly, the female stopping right inside the door while Phoenix was motioned to approach the desk that the man sat behind.

"Please, have a seat. You are dismissed, T'Paux."

The door closed behind the departing student, leaving Phoenix alone with the male teacher.

"I admit that you have surpassed my expectations of you, Phoenix. Your ability to absorb and store away information is remarkable for someone of your condition. It would be illogical for you to stay in the classes of females your age with the brain that you possess. I feel that you should be enrolled in advanced classes, if the council and yourself agree with it."

"It is only logical, sir." Phoenix replied deadly, knowing that a display of any emotion reflected badly on the teachers and for Spock's family.

"Very well, Phoenix. I believe that you must meet with Spock at the front entrance to the school?"

"Affirmative."

"Then I will not hold you back," He nodded, motioning to the door as a silent dismissal. Phoenix stood from the seat across from Professor Sorik, bowing her gratitude to the male, before she turned to depart. "Phoenix, before you leave," Sorik stopped her, making her turn back in his direction as she refrained from scowling at the man's contradictions. "You seemed to have been in a meditation while in the pod, is that correct?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"Thank you, that is all."

Standing just inside the front lobby of the school, Phoenix ignored every scathing look that she received from the female students that stepped past her. She was to wait inside for Spock to come and retrieve her after he had finished with his own classes, on the other side of the campus where the building for male Vulcan's were taught.

"You're the one living with Spock, are you not?"

The voice was so close to her that Phoenix instinctively leaned in the opposite direction at the same time that she looked over to the girl that had spoken to her. She looked as most Vulcan's did—black hair, bangs cut straight, dark eyes, pointed ears. She was wearing the same uniform as Phoenix, but she had more jewellery on than Phoenix knew was permitted.

"I am in residence with a family that had a son named Spock," Phoenix confirmed, not liking the look in the other woman's eyes. Hate.

"I am T'Pring, Spock's intended." Phoenix could not prevent an eyebrow from rising at the girl, causing T'Pring to lean away from her instead. She clearly didn't like the open display of emotion that came to Phoenix's face at her words. Disbelief.

"I was under the knowledge that bond between one T'Pring and Spock was released because of disloyal actions on the part of the female. Which would be you, would it not?"

T'Pring's cheeks flushed green against her will, her eyes drawing to a controlled glare as she looked to the female before her. Phoenix considered herself to look the same as most Vulcan's, but others saw differently. She did not have the straight cut bangs that everyone else did; instead her hair was all grown to one length and pulled back into a long French braid, once more done by Amanda every morning. She had more curves because of her Human genes and was slightly taller than most as well—closer to male height.

"How dare you speak as though you know!" She hissed out in withheld anger, her hand snapped forward to try and slap Phoenix. But another hand caught her clothed arm before she had the chance to connect with her target. Both women looked up to see who had interrupted the argument, suspecting a teacher at first but was mistaken at the sight of Spock holding onto T'Pring's arm none too gently.

"Letting your emotions control you actions is extremely illogical, T'Pring," Spock said calmly, but a storm was raging inside his eyes. Releasing T'Pring's arm, she stepped away from the male that she had once been bonded to, eyes dark and dangerous. "Come, Phoenix, father has arranged a ride for us." Offering her his arm, Spock looked directly into the female's eyes. Phoenix didn't look back at T'Pring once as she slipped her arm around Spock's, letting him guide her from the front lobby of the school.

"Thank you for your assistance, Spock," Phoenix offered quietly, her head bowed down to avoid letting her eyes be seen in the sunlight.

"Gratitude is unnecessary, but not unwelcomed. T'Pring's actions were…uncalled for," Spock answered, glancing over to see her bowed head. "It was illogical for her to experience jealousy and become physically threatening toward your person."

"She was jealous of me, Spock, her jealousy may have been illogical but who it was directed toward was not. She clearly did not want your engagement to become terminated." Phoenix slipped into the vehicle that was waiting for the two of them, sliding along the seat so that Spock could slide in beside her.

"Why would she have been jealous of you, Phoenix, when we are not to be bonded?" Spock asked curiously, looking over to her as soon as the door was closed.

"She does not take much liking to the prospect of us sharing a living space," Phoenix explained, reaching behind her head to try and adjust a piece of loosening hair in her braid. Spock took hold of her closest hand gently, causing her to pause—looking over her shoulder to him in wonder.

"Allow me?"

Spock could have sworn he saw her cheeks tinge green for a moment, but she turned her face away from him before he could tell for certain. "You may." She adjusted herself in her seat until she had her back to Spock, exposing her full braid to him. With careful fingers, Spock slipped the elastic holding her braid at the end, letting his fingers run through the wavy strands. Phoenix held still and patient as Spock ran his fingers through her hair until the entire braid was loose and her hair was tumbling freely down her back. He marvelled at the waves that had become of the straight strands because of the braid that she always wore.

Using the technique that he had witness his mother use, he began to collect the hair at her crown, braiding along the back of her head as he continued to collect more from along the sides of her head. His fingers slide along the stands so easily, he found himself enjoying the feel of her hair far more than he had expected himself to. Not paying attention, Spock's fingers brushing along the sensitive tip of Phoenix's ear, causing her to gasp loudly as her back straightened to the point that she was nearly arching herself backward. Spock was mesmerized at the reaction that he had caused by only touching the small area of sensitivity. But he was also slightly frightened at the thought of drawing forth such a response from a female that he was not bonded with.

"I apologize, Phoenix."

Phoenix said nothing in response, letting silence fall around them as Spock continued to braid her long hair, far more hesitant and tense than he had been in the beginning. Phoenix's shoulders never relaxed throughout the remainder of the process, her eyes fixed forward intently. She could not shake the shockwave of feeling that had barraged her mind as soon as Spock's fingers brushed over her ear, drawing both physical and mental reactions from her. She knew that the touch was not intentional, and found her body longing for more contact. It frightened her.

As Spock came to the end of the braid he almost felt regretful that he hadn't taken his time. But he simply tied off the braid and let it fall back into perfect placement against Phoenix's back, the female turning to face forward once more.

"Did you meet with professor Sorik after your evaluation?" Spock asked eventually, hoping the thick silence that hung in the car after he had touched her ear would disappear.

"Yes, he wishes to enrol me in advanced classes. He must speak with the council on the matter before hand. Apparently, I fall into a meditative state while I am in the pod," Phoenix explained, her mind circling back to the images that she had been admiring inside the dome.

"You were not consciously aware of the questions that you were answering?" Spock asked in wonder, raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"No, I hardly thought about what I said before I actually said it. I hardly even realized as it was happening." Spock nodded in head in understanding, but his mind was stunned. She was able to process information much like that of a computer. Ask her a question about something and she can answer nearly immediately and without the thoughts process that most species needed.

"Fascinating," Spock muttered to himself as he looked forward once more, ending the conversation for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone loved this chapter! Please give me some feed back, it helps me to be more motivated to ditch my homework and finish a chapter ;) Luv u all lots! <strong>


	7. Tests of Mind and Emotion

**Arise**

**Tests of Mind and Emotion**

Holding her skirts up so as not to trip over them Phoenix kept a brisk pace through the halls of the school, this time making her way along the halls of the male campus. She had been sent to receive Spock personally with the information of his upcoming hearing, the one that was to decide if she was prepared to be bonded off to a male or not. There were few males that were her age who were not already bonded, since most were given to a female at the age of seven. The entire family of the household that she resided in was to meet with the council, without her in presence, and speak of her maturity for a bond. The thought of such a thing unnerved her.

Approaching the classroom that held Spock inside, Phoenix was relieved that it was the end of class and most would be packing their things away for the day. At least she was not going to interrupt a lesson.

She couldn't stop herself from wondering what would happen to her and Spock's relationship when she was bonded to a male. She didn't have a say in whom she was to be bonded with, so she found the entire idea of the engagement very stressing. She wished that she had had time to speak with Amanda about what she was feeling, but she was whisked away before she had the chance.

Her and Spock's relationship had evolved to the equivalent of a friendship, their conversations falling into hours of length, the awkwardness of silence between the disappearing into a type of comfortable peace. They had avoided any intimate touches such as the one from the ride home months prior, only the odd time letting their hands touch or when Spock felt the need that she must stop hiding her eye from him while they were in the sunlight.

Phoenix had approached Amanda one day when she was feeling strange, her stomach having a strange sensation. Amanda had asked her about what she had been doing or thinking when the sensation began, a secretive smile touching her lips when she was told that Phoenix had been playing a game of kal-toh with Spock as they conversed. She never did tell Phoenix the reason for her upset, but only told her that it was a good feeling to have, not an unhealthy one.

It has been six months since she had been placed under the care of Spock's family. Five months and twenty-six days since she had been named Phoenix. Five months and fourteen days since her first physical encounter with Spock. She had changed quite a bit since then, mentally and physically.

Tapping the button outside the door to the classroom, Phoenix stepped back and waited for it to be opened. Moments later, the teacher appeared, his face as blank as any other Vulcan male she had seen thus far. Aside from Spock and Sarek. They lived with a human and that enabled them to adjust to seeing and showing emotion.

"I was sent here for Spock, from the council," She declared, holding out the note that had been given to her. The teacher accepted the paper, reading over what the council had written, before he motioned for her to accompany him inside. Giving the note back to her, he gestured over to the screen that Spock had been using, the system being shut down by said male. Moving over to where Spock was, she ignored the looks of the males as she walked past them. They were no doubt wondering what a female as doing within their class.

"Spock." He turned at the sound of his name, surprise touching his features before he even saw her. Her voice didn't exactly blend in with his male classmates. He hid the emotion well before anyone could see.

"Phoenix, what are you doing here?"

"I was sent by the council," She explained easily, holding the note of explanation out to him as well. Spock's eyes darted over the writing quickly before he easily hefted his bag over his should and head so that he was wearing it properly, motioning for her to begin leaving.

"Did they inform you of as to why the meeting was called so suddenly?" Spock asked as he weaved through the male students, most looking at Spock in hidden disdain. Catching the eye of one sneering male, Phoenix shot him a dark glare as a blinding ray of sunlight hit her face, the red crescent flashing visible for a nanosecond before it disappeared with the sunlight.

"I was not given the specifics of the meeting, only that I was to come and retrieve you from your class while your father went to get Amanda from home." They turned out of the classroom, bowing their heads to the teacher as they passed. "I hope this does not inconvenience you," Phoenix said quietly, pressing down the guilt that was eating at her. She had forced Spock to miss various days if his school just because she was living with them.

"Of course not, I am at the top of my class. There will be no negative repercussions on the classes that I have missed. It is illogical for you to feel guilty at all, let alone for a matter out of your control," Spock answered logically, his eyes forward and his body perfectly erect. As always.

Phoenix said no more, letting silence fall around them as they reached the lobby of the building. A ride was waiting for them once more, the same driver as before. Spock let Phoenix slip in first, before he soon followed suit. Pulling her lengthened hair over her shoulder so that she didn't have to deal with the discomfort of sitting on it, Phoenix couldn't stop herself from nervously fidgeting subconsciously, pulling at the tie at the end of her braid.

"You are going to ruin your braid," Spock's voice interrupted her thoughts. Before she could react to his words Spock had already pulled her fingers from the hair tie, beginning to tighten it once more. The same buzz began at the touch of their hands—as per usual—but neither outwardly reacted to it anymore. Phoenix could feel the sensations beginning in her stomach once more and fought to ignore them.

"Thank you."

"It is illogical to be nervous. It is highly possible that—in your era—you were bonded to a male at the age of seven as well," Spock said, straightening back into his seat once he had fixed the tie.

"That may be true, but I still had my own life back then. Now, I don't even remember my own true name, given at birth. I feel like I a drop of water, falling into a glass which is already full." Spock was surprised at the analogy that she had decided to use, but knew that she tended to surprise everyone, every day.

"There is plenty of room for you here, on Vulcan. And at home—mother would surely fight to keep you with us."

"I should rephrase; I am a drop of red liquid, falling into a glass of clear water. You must understand what I mean when I say that I am not accepted here. As smart as the Vulcan race is, they are very narrow minded about what their people must be and do. I am tolerated, but not accepted," She mumbled quietly. Her eyes had fallen to her lap as she spoke; knowing that every word that came from her lips was from her heart.

"You do not need to remain on Vulcan," Spock announced. She looked up at him curiously. He seemed hesitant to continue, looking up at the window that divided the driver from them, before he continued, "There is an Academy on Earth that trains young Starfleet cadets to join the federation. Starfleet is meant to keep peace and offer protection to all worlds wishing to join. I have been contemplating for some time on whether or not I should leave Vulcan and attend the Starfleet Academy, or remain here and apply to the Vulcan Science Academy."

"You have not told you parents of this yet, have you?" The sentence seemed more of an accusation than a question, Spock knew.

"They are yet to know," He admitted in a resigned voice.

**҉**

Sitting with her back to one of the vast windows, Phoenix found herself falling in and out of her thoughts, looking at the other Vulcan's that passed her as they made their way through the high council's building. They had not been in there for long, but she found herself growing more worried with every moment that she was alone in the halls.

Trying to distract herself, she thought of the Earth Academy that Spock had mentioned on the ride over. She knew that even if they looked over her differences and let her into the Vulcan Science Academy, she would never truly feel welcome. Maybe Spock had the right idea in deciding to go elsewhere and pursue other options. She sure as hell had no objections to working on Earth, or around humans, for the rest of her life. If they were as kind as Amanda, or at least most of them, than she was sure she would feel right at home there.

But what could she major in?

It was hard to think of something that she was best at and could choose for her major considering she was technically knew the most about a major just by reading through a text. Plus, she had only just become accustomed the Vulcan life fully, so to have to learn to adapt all over again in only one more year was hard to think about.

Looking up and down the halls to make sure that no one was there, she took a moment to roll her neck and shoulders, which were beginning to grow stiff from sitting in the same position for so long without meditation being involved. Taking a deep breath she lent her head backward, the pulse in her neck beating against her taut skin.

"Freedom," She whispered to herself, the word drawing such a longing in her that she was shocked by her own body's actions. She had been thinking for a while now that she wished to have freedom of so many things, such as being able to speak openly with certain people. Not having to censor everything she said so as not to offend the _superior _Vulcans. She was petrified about what would happen if someone was so see into her mind, the way that she actually thought of so many of them. The deep, roiling hatred that bubbled just below the surface every day she went to class, and every moment she walked through the halls of her school. She only time she ever truly felt comfortable around anyone was with Spock, Amanda and Sarek, because they had been there for her from the beginning.

Spock. He was…an enigma. She couldn't figure him out and she was sure that was because he really didn't want to be figured out. He had spent his whole life trying to hide away from all of the scrutiny, perfecting himself as a Vulcan. She knew that he wouldn't want someone like her to so easily see through that façade. He was a reinforced wall of cement, brick, rock and mental willpower, but she was determined that she was going to one day get Spock to open up, at least to her.

She had been pondering on approaching him about a mind-meld, since she had never truly tried one on another person. She knew that Spock wouldn't let her use one on him, and she was fine by that, but the concept of how to perform one—a trait that Vulcans had their whole lives to learn and perfect—she had only a couple of years to perfect before she was expected to bond with someone completely. She knew all about the dreaded time of Pon Farr.

She also knew that there was a high chance that because her mind was more advanced than most Vulcans there was a possibility that she might mature faster than others and the Pon Farr would begin sooner for her. She knew that if she needed to, she could easily lock herself away in her room and meditate for days on end until it passes, or she would have to go to her bonded—if she is bonded by that time—and mate.

Sitting straight and proper once more, Phoenix looked down the halls again, this time seeing as Amanda walked toward her with a brisk pace. She remained seated, waiting for permission to rise so that they could leave. Spock and Sarek walked behind her much more calmly, but the aggravation that was shown through the Human's strides was enough to tell Phoenix that something had gone wrong. Or, at least, wrong to Amanda's standards.

"Is everything alright, Miss Grayson?" Phoenix asked carefully, aware of the Human woman's temper.

"Come, Phoenix, we are leaving, now," Amanda said as she strode past where Phoenix sat, the woman rising fluently to follow behind Spock and Sarek respectively. Her curiosity buzzed to the surface as she wondered what had happened inside the meeting with the ministers that had Amanda in such a short temper. She wished she could ask Spock, but knew that it would be best to be patient and wait until they had arrived home.

Piling into the transport that was waiting to take them home, Phoenix could almost feel the anger that was coming off of Amanda in waves. The emotion was clear on the woman's face, but even if one was looking at her from behind, her stiff posture and tense shoulders could have spoken volumes. Trying to calm the other female, Phoenix placed her hand over top of Amanda in her lap, causing the human to look up to her. A sad smile touched the elders lips, nodding her thanks as she patted Phoenix's hand. Gratitude toward Amanda's fetish of wearing gloves on her hands rose inside Phoenix when she realized that Amanda's anger may very well have transferred to her if she had touched her skin.

"I'll explain when we get home, I promise," Amanda said more calmly, letting Phoenix retract her hand and sit facing forward in her seat. Spock sat across from her, his eyes avoiding her own. Worry blossomed like a spring flower in her chest as she realized the gravity of what this might mean. She might have to leave.

The ride back to the house was quiet and tense, all occupants resigned in their own thoughts of different topics. The tense atmosphere began to constrict around Phoenix as a hand inside her chest and she could never have been more relieved when they arrived home and exited the transport. The humid Vulcan air brought a peace to her as soon as she was out of the tight space. But they didn't dwell long outside and soon she was seated across from Spock once more in the library of the home, a once calm place for her to come to when her emotions ran high.

"May I inquire of what happened in the meeting?" Phoenix asked, looking over to Sarek and Amanda, who sat side by side to her left, facing her. Amanda had calmed over the ride home and her anger had dissipated into a state of grudging acceptance. But of what?

"You may," Sarek confirmed, looking to Amanda. She didn't hesitate to continue.

"The Council wished to give you away to the first suitor who would take you," Amanda began, watching as Phoenix frowned in confusion.

"Suitor?"

"Eligible mate," Spock explained, still refraining from looking at her eyes. Phoenix's attention drew away from him when Amanda continued.

"They didn't want to put much of a choice into who it was that would become your bonded, but I wouldn't stand for the treatment of someone in my own home. I felt that you should have a say in who you end up with because you are far more mature that most Vulcan's would be when they are first bonded. We have until the year is up to find you a suitable mate before the rest of the Council makes the decision themselves."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's been so long since I updated this! I'm <em>really<em> sorry! I've already got the next chapter started up so all you need to do is review and I should have that out in no time!**


	8. Limits of Restraint

**Arise**

**Limits of Restraint**

Phoenix was frightened.

She hadn't had another nightmare, no, that would have been easier to deal with than this. She would have preferred to deal with a nightmare than what she was living through presently, she really would have. The fear of showering would probably be pleasant compared to the fright that she was enduring at the present moment.

Her hands shook as she tried to hit the correct equations on the screen whenever word problems, questions or answers popped up. As she was reading another question that came upon her screen, she pulled her hands toward her person, clenching and unclenching her hands in fists as she tried to stop herself from trembling. She could smell the scent of the soap that the woman had used next to her, she could hear her heartbeat and noticed every move she made.

Swallowing thickly, she tried to return her attention to the screen, her hands still shaking as she began to type in an equation for the word problem that popped up on the top of her screen. She was forced to hold down her anger as her finger mistyped much of the equation. She felt her heart jump in her chest when the bell sounded for the end of morning classes. She didn't think that she would be able to last until the end of afternoon's classes.

Collecting her things from the desk area that she had been assigned, she barely even stopped to bow discretely to the supervisor at the front of the room before she started at a brisk walk from the room. Strapping her bag onto her back on her way down the hall, she was quick to pull out her PADD and write a quick message to Amanda, who she knew was staying home that day instead of going in with Sarek.

'_I am feeling ill and will be arriving home soon, I will send a message to Spock so that he knows I will not be there to meet him at the end of the day.'_

Rushing toward one of the nearest facilities in the building, she chose a free room and quickly locked herself in the small space, moving to lean against the sink counter so that she could try and collect her thoughts and calm her body's trembling. She heard her PADD chirp from her hand and looked down at the screen as another tremble rocked her form.

'_I've sent a ride for you, it should be there in a couple of minutes. I'll meet you at the door._'

Silently thanking Amanda, Phoenix used the replicator in the bathroom to make a small towel and quickly washed her face with cool water to try and bring down her rising temperature. Once she was sure that she looked presentable and had burned enough time inside the bathroom, she stashed away her PADD and unlocked the room. The halls were clearing of other females as they moved off to eat their lunches before their next class.

She tried to make herself look as she always did, calm and reserved, as she walked down the halls toward the front hall to meet the transport that Amanda had said she was sending from the house. Once she reached the front doors, she took a moment to send out the second message to Spock, letting him know that she had gone home early and he would be alone at the end of the day. They had fallen into a routine of meeting between buildings and getting a ride back home together.

"Phoenix?" The male voice made Phoenix looked up, recognizing the male Vulcan that gave them rides to and from their school buildings.

"Yes, I'm coming, thank you for coming on such short notice," She said calmly, straightening herself as she sent the message to Spock and stashed the PADD back in her carryon. She could see the look that she was receiving from the man but didn't show that she noticed and followed behind him toward the transport as soon as he moved to leave.

She felt herself relax once she was alone in the back of the transport, letting herself calm down and fall into a light state of meditation, her mind focusing on the flaming bird that she had been named after. Her clothing was beginning to feel constricting because of the high temperature that she felt, drawing her into a strong state of discomfort. She heard her PADD chirp from inside her bag but didn't move to see what the message said or who had sent it. Spock had probably only sent a reply to her.

At the thought of the male Vulcan/Human hybrid that she had been living with for the past couple of months her skin seemed to prickle. She was reminded of the feeling that she had gotten when Spock accidentally brushed the tip of her ear while he was re-braiding her hair. Trying to crush down the feelings that were stirring inside her body, she willed her heart to slow back down to its regular pace and her breathing to even out. She didn't wish to frighten Amanda when she arrived home.

The transport arrived at the manor a minute later, Amanda standing outside waiting for her just as she had promised. Collecting her bag carefully, Phoenix pulled herself from the transport as she bowed her head in thanks to the man that had been driving. Amanda met her half way and Phoenix could tell from the fright that was in her eyes that she looked far worse than when she had stepped out of the facilities.

"Dear god, what's happened?" Amanda asked in worry, placing an arm around Phoenix's back and guiding her up through the doors. Amanda could fell the younger shaking uncontrollably beneath her hands and quickly guided her up the stairs to her room. Phoenix's skin was as hot as it had been the night she woke terrified from a nightmare and Spock had to subdue her with a meld. Only worse.

"It's too soon," Phoenix gasped as Amanda tried fanning her face, her complexion pale as death. Her eyes were wide with panic, the fear evident all over her face.

"What is? Phoenix, please, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Amanda asked, her own chest beginning to tighten in fear. She had never seen a female Vulcan act in such a way, showing outward emotion and reacting the way that she was. There were not many sicknesses that a Vulcan could catch, so she was worried.

"Pon Farr," Phoenix answered numbly, trying to type in the code to her room. It took her three times before she was able to enter the correct numbers, Amanda feeling the fear, anger, panic and worry that was rolling off the girl in waves. She knew what Pon Farr was, both from learning Vulcan ways and what she had learned from Sarek after he had claimed her as his mate and bonded with her.

"But you're too young," Amanda muttered to herself, assisted with placing Phoenix on the bed. "I'll get your things out for mediation." Leaving Phoenix to shake and tremble on the bed, Amanda shuffled around and located the candle that was used for her mediations, placing it on the table at the end of her bed. Phoenix lifted herself into the lotus position, watched as Amanda lit the candle. As soon as the flame was lit, she let herself become lost in the libraries of her mind.

**҉**

Spock stood before Phoenix's door, already having pressed the call button several times but getting no answer from the female on the other side. She had never answered back to the message he sent her when he read that she was going home early that day. He knew that she had to be in her room because she was unable to locate her anywhere else, even his mother seemed to be avoiding him.

"Spock," Amanda called from down the hall, her voice sounding tired, "She'll come out when she's ready."

"What is the matter with her? She told me she was feeling ill," Spock asked as he turned to address his mother. Amanda sighed quietly, moving to approach him. He could see that she was stressed and worried, most likely from whatever was wrong with Phoenix.

Amanda only offered a smile before she moved to leave, patting Spock on the shoulder to try and offer some form of reassurance. Spock looked back to the closed door that led to Phoenix's bedroom, hitting the call button once more. Annoyance at being ignored—whether for good reasons or not—began to take root in his gut. Reacting before he thought through what he was doing, Spock quickly overrode the password to her locks and opened the door within seconds. The door slid open with a subdued hiss, the darkness of the room causing Spock to pause for a moment.

Why would she be sitting in the dark, unless she was meditating? But there was no candle lit otherwise he would have seen the light from the flame.

"Phoenix?" Spock asked calmly, stepping forward into the room. There was a strangely sweet smell flooding the room, one that he had never smelt before. It was thick as it permeated the air, the closed door preventing proper air movement and filtering. He couldn't see Phoenix, but the bathroom door was closed. "Phoenix?" He asked through the communicator in a resigned voice.

"_Spock, leave_," Phoenix's voice reached through the communication system that was in every room. The doors were too thick for someone to hear if they spoke through it.

"Phoenix, I demand that you tell me what is happening," Spock demanded into the com system. He refused to further invade her privacy as much as he would if he were to override the locks to the bathroom door as well. "Open the door, Phoenix," Spock said in a more calm voice, placing his hand on the cool door.

There was silence from the com system and Spock thought for a moment that she was simply going to ignore him and felt his irritation rising again, before he heard the beep of her hitting the com again, but she didn't say anything at first. "_I cannot_," she choked out. The sound of desperation and panic that laced her tone filled Spock with worry, a feeling that he tried to beat down but found himself unable.

"Phoenix, please, let me know what is wrong," Spock said gently, waiting for a reply before he hit the com again, "I could help you, Phoenix, you just have to come out."

"_You can't, Spock, not this time,"_ Phoenix said quietly, reserved.

"Phoenix-" Spock started again, when the door suddenly opened, Phoenix's hands meeting his chest and shoving him back nearly violently. He was shocked at the sight he found her in. Her hair was out of its braid, the strands hanging over her shoulders, down her back and was messed from her hands running through the strands. Her breathing was quickly gaining speed as she stepped away from him and placed herself just within the doorway of the washroom once again, her hand moving to close the door. Spock lunged forward before she had the chance to, ending with the door sliding closed behind him instead.

"No, you have to leave, Spock," She gasped out as she backed away from him, holding her hands over her mouth. "Please, you must leave!"

"What has happened to you, Phoenix. Has someone done something? Have I done something?" Spock asked, remaining where he was as terror played across her features. It was at that moment that he realized how strong the smell was inside the small space, the sweet aroma that he had first smelt when he stepped into her room. He thought for a moment about where the smell was coming from, but he couldn't see any open soap bottles or other things around the room, only he and Phoenix.

Phoenix also seemed to notice the smell and was taking a deep inhale, leaning forward just slightly. Spock looked at the counter to his left to see if there was something there causing the smell, but he found the same result—only a closed soap dispenser that was completely sealed. Nothing coming in or out unless motion activated.

"You have to leave!" Phoenix suddenly snapped, moving past Spock to hit the button to open the door, but she suddenly froze once she was standing beside him, her body shaking. Her hand trembled as it hovered just over the button, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to press it. Spock was overcome with shock as she watched her eyes begin to water, like she was holding back tears. Taking hold of her wrist carefully, just as he had done many times before, Spock quickly moved back as though he had been burned.

The onslaught of emotion that blew through him at the contact frightened him, making it feel like someone had nearly placed a brander on his skin. Anger, sadness, happiness, passion, desire, lust, love, fear, panic, excitement, worry, hatred—everything came rushing through his mind like someone had punched him. It was then that he realized the severity of his mistake.

"Pon Farr," Spock muttered quietly, seeing the darkness beginning to consume Phoenix's already dark brown eyes, the emotions showing clear in the depths of her irises. "I wasn't aware," He said quietly, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation. He was taken aback when he realised just where the sweet smell had been coming from. Her. They were pheromones.

"Leave," She gasped out, recoiling back toward her shower as she placed a hand over her mouth.

Spock was conflicted. He wanted to assist her, to help her get over the fear that she was feeling uncontrollably but he also knew that Pon Farr was dangerous, for both parties that were involved. It could kill her and she could very well kill him if given the chance. Vulcans had next to no control over their emotions while feeling the effects of Pon Farr and lose their temper quite easily. He greatly disliked seeing the way that she fought with herself, logic and emotion tearing her apart mentally.

"Spock, I told you to leave!" She screamed finally, her eyes flashing with barely restrained anger and desperation.

Against his better judgement, he obeyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Now things get interesting...<strong>

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I needed to edit the next one and then I can have the one out, but I have some other things to do so it won't be right away, maybe a day or two. Please comment, I will love you for it!**


	9. Cool This Blood of Mine

**Arise**

**Cool This Blood of Mine**

Phoenix felt like she was going to break down crying at any moment, and no matter what Amanda suggested to try and calm her down, her human emotions were raging roughly against the surface that even she couldn't help. Meditation only worked for a temporary relief of the hell that she was living through at the present time. Sarek had told Amanda that only ways to avoid death by the blood fever and she didn't much like any other than the choice of a week of straight meditation. A fight to the death or mating were not something that Amanda was willing to jump onboard with.

"Make this stop," She whispered to herself, running her hands over her face. She felt that she was going to catch fire if her temperature rose any higher. Lying back on the bed in her room, she was left in one of the lightest material dresses that Amanda could find for her, trying desperately to help in some way. She could only hope that she was helping to comfort Phoenix if she couldn't do anything else.

The tone that told her someone was at her door caused Phoenix to cringe, ignoring the visitor. She didn't wish to burden Amanda with her problems at the moment and Spock had been avoiding her since the day that he had walked out on her. She may have ordered him to, but it took the most willpower she ever thought she would use in her life. And Vulcans lived for a _long_ time.

When the door suddenly opened without her consent, Phoenix knew at that moment that it was not Amanda who had wanted inside. She closed her eyes to the light that had suddenly penetrated the room, trying not to breathe too deeply.

"I want to help, Phoenix," Spock offered quietly, the door closing behind him with a hiss. It was nerve-racking, knowing that he was so close and she had to withhold herself. But it was hard. She was already so far into the Pon Farr that her body and mind were becoming desperate for relief. Of the heat, the emotion, the _pain._

"You cannot, Spock."

"Neither you nor I are bonded to another, Phoenix, there would be no repercussions." Phoenix opened her eyes at his words, pulling herself into a sitting position on the bed, folding her legs into the lotus position that she usually meditated in. She could barely see Spock's form through the darkness of the room, only a small portion of light coming from the buttons on the computer behind him. But she would always know what he looked like because every moment she had ever spent with him was always going to be with her. She knew that he would be dressed accordingly, perfect posture and stoic facial expression. His hair would be perfectly trimmed and straight, impeccable; just like the rest of him.

"Spock," Phoenix started, trying so hard to control the raging hormones and emotions that were throbbing inside her body. But before she even had the chance to continue what she was saying to him, she felt the familiar touch of Spock's fingers beneath her jaw, lifting her head up into his direction. The lights behind him caused his whole form to be silhouetted. One of his fingers lifted to stroke along her lips, the sensation it caused making Phoenix repress a shiver of delight. That was what her entire body had been craving for the past four days. _Physical contact._

"I can't lose you now," Spock said in a quiet whisper, almost sounding afraid to admit it. His hands moved carefully, holding Phoenix's face in his hands, cradling it. The sensations that ran up his fingers had him holding back a shudder; he wanted to run the tips of his fingers along her skin to see what it would feel like but he stopped himself. His forehead touched her own, feeling the heat that lingered beneath her skin from the blood fever. He could feel that she was several degrees hotter than normal and she was trembling just slightly. The overwhelming emotions still lingered beneath her skin, momentarily bombarding him.

Phoenix looked up at him in the darkness, her dark eyes catching his own human ones. She carefully slipped her fingers between his hands and her cheeks, letting the pads of her finger tips run along his palms and up his own long digits. When she finally touched her finger tips to his own the rush of heat and feeling that surrounded the both of them at once was enough to push logic off the balcony that Phoenix favoured so much without a second thought.

Spock wasn't prepared for the hit of raw _heat_ that he received, nor was he prepared for when Phoenix rushed up to meet his lips hungrily. But the longer that his hands remained palm to palm against her own and her feelings and emotions bled through to him he found himself unable to think clearly and was pushing back against her with extensive passion, but in no way equal. Releasing one of Spock's hands from her own she wrapped it firmly around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she adjusted herself to kneel on the bed, the dress she was wearing riding up her pale thighs from the change.

Spock's freed hand moved to her side, feeling how thin she actually was. The thick dresses often covered her form, as it was designed to do. But the thin and light material that she was wearing now didn't hide the fact that she had a thin waist, wide hips and a well-endowed chest. Lowering her backward to the mattress of her single bed, Spock felt a jolt of a foreign emotion fly though his body when he felt her legs rise up on either side of his stomach, her bare thighs brushing his sides.

Lifting their still touching hands up above their heads, Spock released her lips in order to let her breathe a moment. She didn't seem to care about the bodily need and pulled him back down to her with the arm that had remained looped around his neck, locking their lips together for a second time. Her thighs tightened around his sides for a moment before she freed both her hands and immediately reached down to the hem of his school uniform shirt.

He felt a jolt at the loss of her hand contact, but didn't pause as he straightened himself up and let her pull his shirt up and over his head. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves on his own and discarded the material as he felt Phoenix's lips fall to his chest, her hands caressing and stroking along his skin, learning him. He let himself relax against her touches, let himself _feel_ and _experience._ Her lips ghosted kisses all along his chest and stomach, her hands moving along his sides and back with feathery touches.

His hands moved to stroke along her thighs, surprised at how soft her skin was as he let his hands caress along them. Phoenix moved up to bite his neck gently in response to his actions, her mind seeming to shut down as her body began to move and act of its own accord. She felt her whole body tremble as Spock moved his hands up to wrap his arms around her form and pull her closer to him, lifting her dress up purposely in the process and exposing her undergarments in doing so. The bare feel of her back beneath his hands caused his heart to quicken dramatically.

Phoenix let herself assess the situation between them for a moment and realized that Spock was still standing on the floor while she was on the bed, although they were nearly equal when it came to exposed skin. Moving her hands up to mess his usually immaculate hair, she pulled him into a short but heated kiss before she used her hold on his hair to begin to pull him down onto the bed with her. She could hear when his boots hit the floor as he let himself move to kneel over her.

The heat was almost becoming unbearable for Phoenix as she pulled at her dress, Spock assisting her in pulling the garment over her head and bearing her nearly entirely to him. In a desperate rush they soon had themselves divested of clothing, the only material left in contact with their bodies were the sheets that lay beneath them. Phoenix's burning skin felt like a brand against Spock's as her hands ghosted over his form, feeling and memorizing his body.

Her cheeks were wet with tears as her emotions began to pour over, her hands gripping onto Spock's arms and back as if they were her only life line. The amount of skin contact was pressing all of her emotions onto Spock, causing him to quiver as he repressed them enough to try and help her. But it wasn't only the emotions that he was struggling with, but the fact that he was learning an entirely new experience and he found himself caught up in the whirlwind of feeling and touch. The feel of her skin, her hands on his body—everything—was drawing forth foreign reactions from him.

With every arch of her back she brought new sensations to him, the feel of her flat stomach pressing up against his, her thighs tightening against his sides. The feel of her nails gliding along his back until blood rose in lines along his pale skin causing shivers to jolt his spine. The ghosting of her lips over his face in feathered kisses caused his nerve endings to sing, her fingertips meeting his own making his world glow—everything was new and amazing.

The once violent and passionate movements that they had been urged with began to slow down, the tears that leaked from the corners of Phoenix's eyes never wavering as she kissed Spock tenderly on the lips for the first time, her fingertips gently tracing his high cheek bones as she did so. Spock's hand slid up her side until it lingered just below her breast, allowing him to feel the beating of her heart against him palm, her smooth skin caressing his hand in turn.

Moving his hands to place his fingertips to hers once more, breaking the kiss, he saw the reaction on Phoenix's face as she realized what he was about to do. Her body was quivering again, the need growing steadily within her as the Pon Farr progressed. Resting his forehead against hers and angling his face so that his nose slid along next to hers and he could touch a kiss to the corner of her lips, he could feel her begin to relax. Releasing one hand from hers, he didn't hesitate as he placed his fingers and thumb around the hallow of her left eye.

"Phoenix, parted from me but never parted, never and always touching and touched," Spock said calmly, feeling Phoenix's breath slow against his lips as he spoke.

"Spock, parted from me but never parted," She repeated quietly, offered a small smile through the darkness of the room, "Never and always touching and touched."

_Bright lights shined overhead, blinding unused eyes. The sound of mechanical humming brought forth a feeling of familiarity, but still yet more confusion. Silence stretched beyond the humming, no other sound filling the room she resided in. The crisp air adapted with her lungs easily, arid and dry but not uncomfortable. Muscles wouldn't move, limbs felt too heavy to be real. Every pulse of the heart was felt through the entire body, the feel of the life source pumping through veins and arteries._

"When I first woke up," Phoenix explained as Spock drew back from her mind, but didn't break the connection. It was then that he saw there were fresh tears in her eyes.

"What did you see?" He asked carefully, wondering what had caused tears to fall from her eyes after she had looked into his memories as well.

"_Everything,_" she gasped out quietly, wrapping her arms around his form to pull him down to her, placing a kiss to his lips. Spock could feel the wetness of her tears on her face, the liquid hitting his fingers as he continued to keep the melt intact. He could feel her urgency beginning to build once again, but this time, it was his own feelings as well. Her fears were his own, her love was his as well, her pain was shared between them. Everything came to him just as it would if it were him that was experiencing Pon Farr.

The passion and lust was still coiling tightly in her stomach as she pressed herself up against Spock's form, her tears dripping down her cheeks as she ran her fingers along his face, over the places where her fingers would go should she wish to open a meld with him. Pressed against his lips more urgently, her hands slipped back, ghosting his hair before she took a gentle hold on his ears, the thumbs moving up to run over the tips of them.

Spock's breathing began to pick up at the sensations that her touch caused, the pads of her thumbs sending electric currents along his spine. He couldn't keep his hand on her face for long, holding the meld between them, as her hips rocked up against his own and forced him to use his hands to try and hold her still for the time being. Phoenix didn't stop moving, though, she was always touching and caressing, pressing and feeling.

The days of lust eating away at her still didn't prepare her for the physical meeting between them, such a bodily change that she had never thought to try and prepare herself for—mentally or otherwise. The pure _feel_ of being so close, being one, with someone was an entirely new experience. She clutched and scratched as Spock's back, her thighs tightening and squeezing his hips until she was sure that one of them were going to be sore. Both of their faces were wet with her tears, their hair messed and matted but unnoticed. Spock's back was adorned with many green scratches that had been left behind from Phoenix's nails, and a high possibility that her hips would possess hand shaped bruises come morning.

Phoenix cried out his name into the male's neck, his hair tickling her forehead. She could hear and feel his heavy breathing as the puffs of air brushed against the tip of her ear. A tremendous shiver ran down her body when she felt his teeth graze the pointed tip, her back then arching off the bed when his tongue ran over the tender skin. He pulled back once more, looking down at her through the darkness of the room. His hand rose to wipe away a fresh tear that began to trail along her cheek, ghosting his fingertips along her lips in the process. Phoenix's face turned just slightly to take the tip of his middle finger between her lips, her tongue rising to caress it. Spock groaned as the feeling, his arm shaking with the effort of holding himself above her.

Phoenix's muscles began to tense up at the sounds that Spock was making, continuing to lick and suck on his sensitive fingertip. His free hand had returned to her face and reopened the meld between them, strengthening it further. She lifted her own hand in reply, her lips releasing Spock's fingers so that he could touch their fingers together, slick with her saliva. Spock could feel his muscles beginning to coil in response to her own tensing body, his forehead falling to hers once more.

**҉**

"This can't be good, can it?" Amanda asked as she looked over to Sarek, knowing full well that he too was aware of Spock's visit to Phoenix's room and the fact that he was yet to come back out.

"It was very fortunate that he released T'Pring from her engagement to himself," Sarek answered simply, looking up from his work to where his wife was sitting, gazing out at the bright red sky of sunset. She had been fretting over Phoenix since she had told Amanda about her condition and now that a situation had arrived that could save her life, she didn't seem an more relaxed.

"Will they have to become mates after this? Because they mated during Pon Farr?" Amanda asked in a meek voice, not moving to look her husband and mate in the eye as she spoke.

"That will be up to them, however the statistics are in favour of a joining between them."

"The other Elders may not like this, I'm sure." Sarek didn't answer, but he met Amanda's gaze when she finally looked over to him. Phoenix's mate for the future had been chosen prior that day when it was decided that she was still too young and new with her life to survive Pon Farr by mating or killing. The other family had already been notified and Amanda had been trying to tell Phoenix all day. Her betrothed was destined to arrive the next day, but Sarek would have to get a hold of the council before that.

* * *

><p><strong>No detailed sex scenes quite yet, but I'll have a 'lemon' later on, maybe. Anyway, the stories really begins to unfold after this chapter, not quite quickly, but it gets more into things. So, I hope everyone liked this chapter enough that you <em>all<em> give me some feedback!**


	10. To The Beating Heart

**Arise**

**To The Beating Heart**

Spock woke to the soft feeling of something pressing to his back, disappearing for a moment, before he felt it once more. Opening his eyes to the darkened room, he saw that there was light streaming through cracks of closed curtains. Phoenix's bedroom curtains. Rolling slightly and looking over his shoulder, he caught sight of Phoenix placing a careful kiss to a long green scabbed scratch near his side that had been caused by her nails.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you, Spock," She whispered gently, one of her fingers ghosting along a scratch left behind. Her dark eyes looked up to his lighter ones, a stream of sunlight coming through a crack in the curtains and hitting her right iris, a speck of red appearing in the path.

"Are you alright now, Phoenix?" Spock asked, noticing that she seemed more herself than she had the past couple times he saw her.

"It's not over," She admitted quietly, looking directly into the path of the sun. "I can still feel it, the fever and the…emotion. It is not as strong as it was before and I can think clearly again, but there is still a couple more days left…"She trailed off, one of her long fingers trailing along a cut on his back. Spock looked toward a dark shadow on her hip as he turned onto his back, her hands leaving his body.

"I hurt you," He stated regretfully, his hand moving to her hip. The skin was still as smooth as it had been the night before, but its perfect porcelain colour had been marred by the large print of his hands. He placed his hand over her right hip, his left hand matching the bruise to perfection.

"We both need some time to heal," She whispered, her hand taking hold of his own and mirroring it, the feel of their fingertips making a connection causing them both to inhale deeply and relax. The mind meld was still pulsing strongly between them, their close contact through the remainder of the night strengthening it. Spock moved his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her up against him and lying them both back down on the bed. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, the skin even silkier than the rest of her. His fingertips slid down along her spine for a moment, before he placed his hand against her face and let their minds open between them again.

Phoenix relaxed against him, her body going lax.

_The strange faces all around her brought forth a sense of panic that she wished would disappear, the feeling greatly disturbing. Her body didn't move at her will, preventing her from escaping from the frightening sights around her. Nothing was familiar, nothing was comforting. People were talking and moving around her, making her flinch away against the wall behind her._

_Someone said something to her right and moved toward her with a strange, sharp object and she instinctively tried to move away from it, her muscles giving away as she did so and causing her to topple to the left off the bed she was lying on. Two sets of hands caught her before she fell and she stumbled away from them as well, the sheets of the bed moving away from her and exposing the white clothing that she had been put in._

"I was frightened," Phoenix admitted quietly, her arms winding around his waist.

"I could feel your panic," He replied soothingly, his nose ghosting along her own as he turned his head, looking down at her through her hair. Because the strands were loose they fell into her face and over her body like silky black threads, catching the light of the sun. Spock was shocked at the closeness—the completeness—of holding onto Phoenix, saving her.

"Is this what humans call love?" Phoenix asked quietly, feeling his emotions and understanding the basics of his thoughts through the link that connected their minds. Spock glanced down at her face, seeing that she had closed her eyes and looked completely relaxed against him but he could feel and hear her breathing was beginning to pick up steadily.

"You are feeling unwell once more," He said, feeling the unease that was rising inside of her. He could feel her discomfort as though it were his own, tugging at his gut when he would feel the heat inside of her peak again. She shivered against his hold as her breath puffed out against his neck, her fingers digging into his bare back as she fought against the feelings erupting inside of her. "Don't fight anymore, Phoenix," Spoke said gently, his thumb stroking along her cheek soothingly.

Her pupils dilated and her heart rate sped up until it nearly matched the pace of an Earth's hummingbird, her nails biting at his back as she forgot all about the pain that she had already put him through and the deep regret that she felt about doing so. Spock gently eased her backward until she was lying on the mattress, kneeling over her. Her usually pale face was flushed slightly green from her rapid heart rate.

Bending to brush a light kiss against her lips, her eyes drifted closed as she let her body succumb to feeling. Spock's hand moved to linger over her ribs again, feeling her heart pounding erratically behind them. His lips moved down to caress her strong jaw bone, feeling her throbbing pulse as he ghosted down along her neck, the tight pale skin stretched over the long extension. Dipping a kiss into the hollow of the center of her collar bone he caused her to inhale sharply, her chest pressing up toward him.

He continued to trace a straight line down the center of her chest, between her heaving breasts, toward her naval. He pressed his forehead against the dip at the base of her ribcage, his hands lowering to slide along her sides soothingly. Her hands rose to grip at the sheets above her head, her eyes remaining closed as she tried to withhold herself from reacting to his touches. He moved his attentions to her hips then, stroking the hand shaped bruises that he had left on her hips. She didn't seem to feel pain as his fingertips ghosted over the greenish yellow skin and Spock couldn't help but feel relieved.

Spock looked up toward Phoenix when she suddenly moved, sitting up and guiding his chin upward until they were face to face. The sun hit her right eyes again, the red crescent appearing a moment before it faded back into the dark brown of her eye. Her lips met his gently as her hands moved up to slide through his straight hair, sliding backward along his skull until she had her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Her grip was slowly tightening as her movements took on a desperate tone.

**҉**

"It had been in everyone's best interest for her to mate someone else, someone of full Vulcan heritage," One of the elders said calmly to Sarek as they walked side by side, marching along the corridors of Sarek's home. Amanda trailed behind them, trying to seem indifferent but was burning on the inside.

"In her best interest or yours?" Amanda asked as they turned the corner to head toward Phoenix's room. Spock hadn't been seen since the previous day and Amanda was starting to worry that the Elders might do something desperate. The Elder stopped at Amanda's question and looked back at her, a lack of any emotion colouring his features.

"Phoenix's mind is rare, no one has ever thought that there was a possibility of such intelligence in someone that has human gene," He began, causing Amanda to frown. "With the proper mate, she would be able to breed a very useful offspring."

"That's disgusting," She snapped before she had a moment to control herself, "You're speaking about her as though she's an animal only meant for your uses. She's a person who has lived through something traumatic. And you're talking about giving her the perfect match but were going to just give her any male in order for her to survive Pon Farr. You know as well as I do that Spock succeeds well past the limits that you set for him. He's the best in his age group, what better match for Phoenix than him?"

The elder would have given her a dark look she was sure, if he was able to do such a thing. Sarek didn't seem pleased that she had spoken out to boldly, but wasn't in his right to correct her. She was right. He knew much of the way that humans thought and acted and for Phoenix to be treated in the way that the Elders wanted to treat her would go against many of their laws and consciences.

"Spock saved her life, yes, but he's also found someone that he can be with. He was no longer betrothed when he made his decision, he was of sound mind," Amanda finished quietly, looking down the hall to where Phoenix's door was located.

"Be that as it may, Phoenix is a child of the planet. She has no parent to hand her off to a mate and so it is up to the Council to choose a proper male for her," The elder said as he looked Amanda directly in the eye. She looked back challengingly, her usual calm and pleasant nature darkening into a threatening and protective mother figure.

"Not while she lives under my roof, which won't be much longer as it is. She and Spock are both going to be finishing with their schooling soon and could be leaving to live on their own or in the dorms provided around campus," She offered, continuing walking as the elder gave her darkened looks.

"Mrs. Greyson-"

A door opened further down the hallway, bringing pause to all three adults. They looked up in time to see Spock step from Phoenix's room alone, dressed in his school uniform and looking freshly showered. Amanda could have sworn she saw a bite mark on his neck as he cast a glance their way, bowing slightly to the elder before he moved to leave.

"Spock," Sarek called, halting his sons escape.

"Yes, father?" Spock asked casually, turning to face the elder male once more, his hands moving to clasp behind his back.

"You know that this must be discussed?"

"Yes, I am aware." Amanda looked between Sarek and her son, knowing that something was passing between them that she was never going to understand. The elder that stood beside Sarek seemed completely forgotten in the moment between the small family.

"How is Phoenix?" Amanda asked quietly, drawing her son's attention away from his father. His gaze seemed to soften when it landed on her, causing her to relax slightly. She was relieved that Spock's Vulcan blood didn't turn him against her as well.

"She is recuperating, but is fairing far better. Now, I must depart." Bowing his head to the three of them respectfully, he turned to leave. Amanda had to stop herself from gapping when she saw a green tinged part of skin on his neck in the distinct shape of two rows of teeth. She held her tongue, though, and merely watched as he walked away until he had disappeared around the corner to head to his own room.

**҉**

Phoenix looked in the mirror at the bruises that had appeared on her hips and one small one on the base of her neck where Spock had pinched her with his teeth. Her body was sore from the physical motions that it had been but through the past couple of hours and she knew that she would need to meditate again to let her body heal more efficiently.

Her hair was damp from the shower that she had just stepped out of and stuck to her skin, giving her upper body a black frame. She had agreed with Amanda that she needed to trim it a bit, but she refused to let it become too short. She had a preference to longer hair and she was sure that Spock did as well when she woke to him running his fingers gently through the tangles.

A sudden chime at her door caused her to pause, wondering why someone would be coming to her now. She had told Spock to take care of himself for a while so she could clean herself up and meditate so she wouldn't expect him to return so soon. Pulling a robe on quickly she moved over to the door and taped the screen to see who was standing on the other side. Amanda's face appeared in the screen as she waited slightly impatiently for any sign that the younger female was going to respond.

Opening the door, Amanda jumped at the sudden movement before she smiled at the sight of Phoenix standing before her. The Vulcan offered a small smile and stepped aside to allow Amanda entrance to her room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked hesitantly, moving forward as though she wanted to hug Phoenix but stopping herself at the last minute. Phoenix was silently grateful that she had stopped, already too overwhelmed with emotions—both her own and Spock's—to take any more.

"Much better, thank you for asking. I should be prepared to head back to school by tomorrow," Phoenix assured, wondering why is seemed far more tense to be in Amanda's presence than it usually was. Maybe it was because of what had just happened with her son?

"There's no need to rush back, Phoenix, you're far ahead of your peers. I'm sure that you'll be perfectly fine if you take off a few more days," Amanda quickly interrupted, shaking her head, the scarf around her head shifting aside to show a curl of dark brown hair. Phoenix nodded in understanding, looking away from the older woman and down toward the messed sheets of her bed, a single tear showing in one of the parts where she had gripped it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's always great to hear what you think! I know that this one is a tad bit short, the next ones will be longer, I promise. Please comment, you all know how much I love them! We writers live off of your feedback!<strong>


	11. Bare The Human Heart Inside

**Arise**

**Bare The Human Heart Inside**

Phoenix sat on her bed, having only just finished meditating, and was left to look up to her sleeping computer screen. Her namesake was still on the screen, her eyes immediately drawn toward the image. Letting out a breath to keep her calm aura after her meditation she slipped off the bed, her hands moving to her shortened hair. Amanda had arranged for her to get it cut but both females didn't wish for the long strands to go and only trimmed down the end so she wasn't sitting on it all the time.

She smiled faintly at the memory of Spock's face when he was running his fingers through the strands, taking her braid out. He commented on the shortness and his displeasure was evident in his voice, but Phoenix assured him that it grew quickly and would be at the same length again soon. The strands didn't quite reach the small of her back, and she too found that she missed the length. The missing weight, however, she did not mind.

They had shared many intimate moments since they had mated—intimate for a Vulcan, anyway. They didn't kiss or hug, but they caress one another, adjusting their hair and offering small touches when they were away from the public eye. One could say they were in the slow courting process of a relationship. Amanda called it denial.

Phoenix was just reaching behind herself to zip up her dress when the door to her room opened and closed behind her, the female Vulcan not even needing to look back to know that it was Spock. Not only was he the only one that could hack her door code and fingerprint analyses but she could feel his mental presence when it was in close range with her own. Until they were officially mated it wouldn't be as strong as it was for most.

When Spock approached her from behind she immediately moved her hands away and felt as the dress tightened when the zipper glided upward. He snapped the clasp at the top closed and pulled her loose hair down from where she had draped it over her shoulder. She couldn't stop her head from tilting back as his hands began to stroke along her hair, his fingers gliding along her skull before sifting through the strands.

"Good morning," He finally greeted softly, his breath ghosting her ear. She sighed quietly before opening her eyes to look up at him.

"A good morning to you as well, Spock."

"Do you need assistance braiding your hair this morning?" Even as he was asking her he was already beginning to stroke his fingers through her hair. Her lips quirked up into the small smile that was reserved only for his parents and himself and his body immediately imitated her. The movement was more discrete than hers, but it was still an emotion none the less.

"I would be very glad for your aid." Moving away from the mirror until they both sat on the edge of her bed, Phoenix turned her back toward Spock to allow him access to her hair, holding out the band that was used to secure the end of her braid. She eased into an even further relaxed state when Spock's hand brushed against her own, sending a wave of calm through her mind when it felt her intendeds touch.

Spock took his time running his hands through her hair, sectioning it off into three handfuls before he began a slow pace of twisting and winding the hair around itself into a braid pattern. His fingers brushed along her neck as he moved down from her scalp, feeling the supressed shiver that it drew from her. His hands continued to glide along her hair, braiding down the shortened length of it. He noticed when she began to lean back slightly toward him as he braided, the mattress dipping beneath her.

Soon, Spock was tying off the end of her braid with the band that she had given to him. She had lent so far backward that she was nearly lying against him, her eyes closed in complete calm. Letting her back finally fall to touch his chest, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders hesitantly. They hadn't shared such close contact since the night he had cured her of the Pon Farr and he was unsure of what to do while they were both of sound mind.

He couldn't feel any discomfort or hesitation from Phoenix, her calm and relaxed state soon ebbing into him as well. Leaning backward until his back touched the wall behind the bed he kept his arms around her and let his cheek rest on the crest of her head, feeling the cool strands of her hair smooth along his skin. Her hand moved up from where it had been lying on her lap to take his gently, lacing their fingers together.

She could never have imaged that this was what it would feel like to be with Spock in a calm moment, just letting him hold her. His body heat enveloped her in an invisible blanket, soothing her like a child. She would still feel the ghost of his fingers along her skin, her mind calming from the surges that it drew out of her.

"It is…highly illogical to be sitting and doing nothing," Spock mumbled after a moment, causing Phoenix's lips to twitch. He was deflecting. In his own special—Vulcan—way.

"Not exactly," She whispered back, bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing the first two knuckles before she spoke again, "It is logical to calm ones mate and to make sure that they are mentally stable." Spock's arms tightened around her shoulders in a silent agreement, allowing her to close her eyes again.

"You are having a human moment." His tone was not accusing but factual.

"I am."

Spock looked down at her dark hair for a moment, remembering the times that he had had human moments. Ones emotions took control of logic at times aside from Pon Farr and he found himself drawing away from everyone. His mother and father knew exactly what was happened when he did such a thing and had learned to keep their distance. He became like ice in those moments.

"You will never hide such a thing from me," He demanded quietly. She was still for a moment before she kissed the back of his hand again, her lips ghosting over his skin like the brush of a feather. He turned his attention to the window of her room, the sun shining red in the sky as it ascended upward through the morning. The moment was silent and as close to perfection that he had ever experienced. As he watched the great star rise and its light break through the atmosphere and misty cloud cover he knew that Phoenix had an identical red streak in her right eye, catching and manipulating the light.

**҉**

Phoenix could feel the eyes of one angered and rejected female burning into her back and strived to ignore it. She continued on with her work, tapping away at the screen before her. She briefly wondered if the Elders had placed her in the same class as T'Pring just to punish her before she quickly pushed the thought aside. Resuming her work, she took a calming breath and let her mind take over, falling into a state of calm and meditation as she worked.

Her hand movements slowed slightly as they tapped away on the screen, gracefully moving from image to equation to answer without missing a beat. Her mind wandered off as her movements became mechanical.

She thought back to the previous evening, when she and Spock and been in the library looking through the information that Spock had stored on his PADD on Starfleet. They were going to be placing their applications in soon and would have them in time for when they finished school and had to meet with the Elders about the Vulcan Science Academy. Sarek had applied them both for the esteemed school as well.

They had placed several meditation pillows on the floor before Phoenix sat down to lean against one of the shelves with collections of books on them. Spock had originally sat diagonal to her, facing her, before she had slowly coaxed him to lay down. She had gradually moved him by tugging on his hand or shirt until he was lying down on his side, his feet pressed against the bookshelf that was behind her. She had stretched out comfortably and adjusted his head so that he was resting on her thighs. She too ended up leaning toward the side against his bent knees, one of her hands running lazily through his hair as he read softly from the PADD.

She mentally smiled at the memory, still able to feel the smoothness of his hair as her hand had stroked through it, the feel of him running his knuckles along her thigh beside his head. She had been so happy and calm on the inside as they lay together, planning their future at Starfleet, far away from the people that judged them and protested their presence in their perfect world.

A familiar chime drew her from her thoughts and she paused when she realized that her screen had gone blank. She had already finished her day's levels. Pulling her still raised hand back she looked toward the professor that stood at the front of the room, watching as the elder female nodded her head in dismissal. Collecting her things quickly and quietly, she refrained from looking back to where T'Pring sat across the room. She could still feel her eyes boring into her. How the other woman was able to pass her classes while staring at her all class completely escaped her. Bowing her head to the professor as she walked past, she was soon gone from the room and making her way toward where she and Spock would meet for the afternoon meal.

She adjusted the strap of her bag as she walked quietly down the empty halls of the school. She had never actually sat through an entire class. It was only in this moment that she finally realized it, but she had always finished her levels before the end of the class when all the others would usually be finished. They roughly finished around the same time, but she was able to whisk through her work when she was in her meditative state.

Exiting the beautifully architectural building that had become the school she made her way toward the courtyard that separated the male and female buildings. Would Starfleet have co-ed classes? She chose the same place that she had sat at for the past couple of days, taking off her bag and placing it on the surface. Pulling out the PADD that Sarek had given to her for her schooling she began to write out some poems that she had read and truly had fallen in love with. Some were from the Vulcan books that she read in the library or on the computer in her room, others were some that she had found on the computer that were from Earth. Many were fairly old but she had taken great liking to them.

"'_I know why the caged bird sings_'?"

Looking up over her shoulder, Phoenix was shocked to see an unfamiliar male Vulcan standing behind her. He was wearing the school uniform and his bag was strapped to his back. His hands were linked behind her back as he stood with a slight bend of his waist, peering at the PADD in her hands.

"I was unaware that impoliteness was custom on Vulcan," Phoenix said back evenly. "I was under the impression that privacy was very important to the Vulcan race and here you are reading over my shoulder." She could see the spark of surprise hidden in his eyes as he regarded her with a cooled look.

"You are the one that the Academy found, then?"

"Why ask a question to which you already know the answer?" She countered, rising to her feet so she was nearly the same height as him.

"How illogical you are, young one."

"If I were to be technical, then I am actually hundreds of years older than you are, _young one._"

They regarded the other with silent irritation, dark eyes levelled with one another. Phoenix could feel the warmth of the sun edging toward her right eye but refused to stand down against the male before her. He didn't look away either, his face stony as he met her stare with black eyes. She was sure that it was strange for him to see her—her long hair uncovered while most women wore sashes over their heads, the stands long and in an unfamiliar fashion, her challenge toward him and defiance to stand down. She was a walking contradiction to the way of Vulcan females.

"Stand down," A new voice said. The male broke eye contact to look over, but Phoenix didn't need to do so to know who was there. A hand placed on her lower back finally allowed her tense posture to relax some, the presence of the familiar mind soothing her own enraged on. This male had no respect for privacy and she disliked his way of speaking to her.

"Spock, I am surprised to see you here. And with this one, none the less," The male said with a slight sneer hidden in his words.

"Sotak, I was under the impression that you had transferred schools," Spock replied easily. Phoenix finally looked over to him, dressed in his uniform with only the strap of his bag visible. He would have looked completely composed and calm to anyone that saw him, but she could feel the steadily rising anger inside of his mind.

"You must have misheard."

"Understood. Come, Phoenix."

Turning around and collecting her bag from where she had placed it on the table, slipping her PADD back inside, she fluently placed the bag on her back with the strap crossing her chest. Spock took her hand for a moment to guide her to walk before him, releasing her once she was walking a few paces ahead of him toward the far end of the court and away from the unpleasant male.

The name was familiar to her, yet she was sure that she had never met that man before. She would have recognized his face straight away if she had. The familiarity was because of something else. Maybe she had met someone with the same name or he had been named after someone that she encountered in her reading. When recognition finally did come to her she nearly stopped dead in her tracks, wishing nothing more than to turn around and stand up to the man.

She knew him from Spock's memories.


	12. Peaceful Heat In Passionate Silence

**Arise**

**Peaceful Heart in Passionate Silence**

"Medical, mechanics, literature, xenolinguistics, various species histories," Spock read off from his PADD, his free hand running through Phoenix's hair as he did so. She had pulled her hair from the long braid he had done that morning when they had entered the library, allowing the weight to be distributed more evenly and relieve the pressure on her scalp. The locks had a wave to them from the patterned style that it had been in and Spock took a moment to revel in the way that it accented her high cheek bones.

"They all interest me in some way. I know not which to choose," she said back, looking up from where her head rested on his shoulder. He looked away from the device in his hand toward her face, seeing that the setting sun was tinting everything red. Her pale skin took on a copper tone because of it.

"Your mind would be wonderful for Xenolinguistics, the languages would always be with you. Most have to memorize the words and for you such would not be a task at all. I forbid you from taking mechanics and engineering; you may be injured by another student that is incapable of following the necessary safety precautions."

"You forbid me?" Phoenix asked as she looked up at him again with a raised eyebrow, watching as he mimicked the movement.

"My reasons are logical," he replied easily. She let her eyebrow relax back into place as a smile twitched her lips. She looked away again, leaning more heavily against him. Spock's arm moved to encircle her waist, still playing with the tips of her hair. "I would suggest majoring in medical and minoring in xenolinguistics," he offered after a pause.

"That sounds acceptable," she answered evenly, wondering what it would be like to work as a doctor on a star ship. "I assume that you will major in sciences?"

"Affirmative."

They sat in silence, Spock's PADD with the Starfleet information forgotten on the table. Phoenix watched the brilliant red sky outside through the balcony doors and found her hand rising to touch just beneath her right eye. She wanted to know so badly what caused the anomaly. Spock must have noticed her movement, because his hand soon replaced her own, stroking along her right cheekbone and up above her eye, along the bone of her eye socket.

"Come, I wish to watch the sunset outside," she stated as she rose to her feet, taking his hand in her own and guiding him off the couch. He rose fluently and moved to follow after her, watching the red catch her hair and make the strands glow.

"_Vaksurik_," he mumbled to himself as he trailed after her. He saw her heard turn slightly in his direction, probably having heard what he said but not acknowledging it. She stood across the balcony with calm grace until she was standing at the railing with her palms flat on the surface. Spock moved to stand beside her, following her line of sight to the horizon.

"_Ha, vaksurik,_" she whispered back finally, her accent perfect for someone that he had never heard speak his mother tongue, and—technically—hers as well. Reaching up to brush her long black hair from where it was hiding her face from him, he tucked the strands behind the sensitive tip of her ear, seeing her visibly shiver from the caress.

"_Goh du_."

She turned her eyes from the beautifully violent red sight before her to the male at her side, the crimson curve in her iris appearing in the dying rays of the days light. Turning to face her fully, Spock lifted his free hand to caress her cheek with his palm, his fingers ghosting beneath her right eye. She blinked curiously from his actions, her eyelashes flicking against his fingertips from the action. It was at the moment that she saw the look hidden in his eyes, a look that was familiar but different at the same time. It was akin to the look that he had given her before he left her room the afternoon that her Pon Farr had begun to ebb away.

Clasping his hand in her own, she stepped up against him hesitantly, but her forward movement seemed to be all that he needed for encouragement as his head dipped down in the next instant. Her head tilted back of its own volition, her lips parting as his caressed hers in a distant kiss. His free hand moved from her cheek to the back of her skull, his fingers digging into her smooth hair as he cupped the back of her head, drawing her in closer.

The next press of their lips brought more contact, but remained slow and controlled. There were no rushed movements as there had been during their day together in Phoenix's room. They let themselves feel the other in a new way, calm and sensual, drawn out with patience and passion.

Phoenix's fingertips stroked along Spock's cheeks as the kiss continued, the two of them soon becoming oblivious to the falling darkness around them. Spock's arms encircled her, running through her hair and pulled at her back to bring her closer. But still they remained patient and controlled. They wanted to feel and experience the other in a whole new way. A way that brought forth emotions that hadn't even risen to the surface before. Love and devotion controlled some of the most peaceful moments if one let them.

Phoenix finally ended the long series of kissed that had passed between them by placing her fingers between their lips, the smooth skin of Spock's lips causing the sensitive tips of her fingers to tingle. She drew up to place a gentle kiss on each of his closed eyes before pressing her forehead against his. Their eyes remained closed, Phoenix's fingers leaving his lips to glide the backs of her knuckles along his jawline lightly.

"Thank you," Phoenix finally whispered to him, not entirely knowing why. Perhaps it was because the kiss had brought her a type of peace that she hadn't known existed, or it could be that her conflicting Vulcan and Human mind had taken pause in the internal struggle. Or that she had finally been able to feel the love that she had read so much about and that Amanda had gone on about endlessly. "I know that it is illogical to thank someone for such a thing, but thank you, Spock."

"It is illogical, but not unwanted," he finally said back, opening his eyes for the first time in what could have been forever for him. The only light that was left was from the glass balcony doors that let the library lights shine through to them. "It grows late, we should both be off to our own quarters."

"Yes, you are right." Drawing back from one another reluctantly, they had to break all physical contact in order to part. Even just a hand caress could have brought them together again.

"We will enter our applications for Starfleet tomorrow," Spock said as they collected their things from the library table to return to their rooms. Spock collected his PADD as he looked over to where Phoenix had her bag over one arm. "You will have much time to think over what courses your wish to take."

They stepped out of the library and moved to face one another, each with a different destination in mind. "Then I will see you in the morning. Pleasant dreams, Spock."

"Sleep well, Phoenix."

**҉**

Waking with a slight jolt, Phoenix sat up in her bed quickly, her eyes flicking around her room for a moment. Raising her hand to just beneath her breast, she tried to even out her breathing as she felt her heart pounding against her palm. It was still dark outside of her window, the stars in the sky visible through the clear atmosphere. Tossing her sheets off her body, she moved around her room and readied herself for meditation, wanting to clear her head from her dream as best she could.

The feel of his hands still brought tingles to her skin.

Lighting the incense and finding a comfortable place on her cushion at the foot of her bed, she took in a deep breath, her heart still throbbing inside of her chest. Watching the candle silently, she continued to breathe in and out evenly until her mind began to close off from the rest of her body. Closing her eyes for a moment, she suddenly felt like her entire body was released from a condensed space.

Opening her eyes once more, she was met with the vast blackness of her mind; the only light produced from a single flaming bird. Sitting a couple of yards away from the bird, she could almost feel the heat from its body on her own skin. Rising to her feet fluently, she turned away from her namesake to face the blackness of her mind. Someone stood there.

"Spock," she mumbled to herself, before she watched as a scene began to play around him, himself included in the memory. He was conversing with his father as scientists and doctors moved around him, Amanda's arm supporting Phoenix's back. The Vulcan Science Academy had moved into the back of her mind like a distant memory until now. Shaking her head and closing her eyes, she waiting to the feel of Amanda's arm on her back to disappear.

The pressure on her back soon evaporated into thin air, leaving her back slightly chilled. Opening her eyes once more, she noticed that she was back in the school class that she shared with T'Pring, the two women facing one another as the professor at the head of the classroom told the women around her what they were expected to do that day.

"_Any students that complete the levels prior to the end of class are dismissed. Begin."_

T-Pring continued to glare over at Phoenix, her facial expression barely showing her anger. But the slight draw down to her eyebrows and the tightening of her lips made it easy for the newest addition to the class to tell her mood. It was untrue when people said that Vulcan's didn't feel, they just tried not to most of the time.

Turning to face her own computer screen, she digressed from shivering at the feel of T'Pring's eyes on her back, nearly branding her clothed back.

Turning away from the scene, Phoenix looked over her shoulder toward the Phoenix that sat within the darkness. The great wings of the bird of fire were folded closed with its eyes closed in a state that looked like sleep. Stepping up toward her namesake once more, the flooring beneath her feet was cold—like black tiles—and bumps rose out on her skin. Bending and kneeling down until she was sitting back on her heels just before the large beast, only an arm's length between them.

"I understand Mrs. Greyson's fascination with your kind," she whispered to the giant bird. Rising her hand forward to stroke the smooth, flattened feathers of the head, she could feel the wondrous heat beneath her palm from the touch, yet there was no burn. Running her hand back toward herself along the head and beak of the phoenix, she revelled in the smooth feel of the bone beneath her hand.

But the eyes remained closed and the bird remained still, Phoenix's touch completely ignored. She didn't feel hurt that her own mind was locking something away from her, she felt secured from it. Her hand moved to run along the hot feathers of the Phoenix's closed wing, the feathers sliding through her fingers and beneath her palm.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she could feel the constriction of reality return to her, the heat of the Phoenix disappearing and soon replaced by the coolness of the Vulcan night. The incense candle still burned before her, but when she looked toward the window there was some light beginning to fill the distant horizon.

Leaning back against the end of her bed, she took a moment to calm collect herself once more. Pulling her hair over one shoulder and out of the way of her face, she smiled just slightly to herself as she thought over the night before, the feel of Spock's hands running through her hair as he held her close, his lips dancing against her own.

Pushing the thoughts away, she knew that she needed to keep her mind clear for the day. Thinking over Spock would make her mind buzz and her heart speed up and ruin all that her meditation had just done. Rising to her feet, she picked up the candle and blew it out carefully, placing it back in its place a moment later. She would still need to shower and prepare for the school day before she met up with Spock, Amanda and Sarek for breakfast.

Taping her computer screen, the image of the Phoenix appeared, making the Vulcan/Human mix pause. Touching the screen where she had on the bird in her mind, she could feel the calm that the great beast brought her slowly return. But when her fingers moved along the screen, it woke up fully and brought up the notes that she had been reading the night before on Starfleet's science division.

Majoring in Medicine and minoring in xenolinguistics, she was anxious to speak with Spock that evening when they would be filling out their applications. She knew that he too would be entering in the science division, but he had never told her a more narrowed down area. Curiosity peeked within her and she quickly moved to her shower so that she could meet with Spock for breakfast and possibly ask him before his father appeared for the morning.

**Update! Yay!**

**I've tried getting a new chapter out sooner, but I've had a bit of writers block. But I'm back! For this chapter at least, I can't assure that I'm going to be firing off a bunch more chapters after this one :P**

**Please send in reviews, I always love reading what you think and have to say **


	13. T'hy'la

**Arise**

**T'hy'la**

"I feel as though you are trying to prepare me for something other than a meeting with the Council," Phoenix commented as she watched Amanda select an outfit that she thought would look good on her 'daughter-in-law'. Phoenix was sitting on her bed, her back straight and her hair braided over one shoulder.

"I just want you to look wonderful," Amanda offered, smiling over her shoulder as she paused in looking through Phoenix's selection of dresses. "I won't see you as often when you graduate," Amanda began quietly, her hand sliding down the material of one of Phoenix's dresses, "I feel like I'm losing two children instead of one."

"You truly consider me to be a daughter of yours?" Phoenix asked with surprise lacing her tone. Amanda turned to face the woman fully, striding up to her quickly and taking a seat beside her.

"You will always have a place in my heart, Phoenix. I suppose that a part of why I feel like you're a daughter to me is because, on Earth, when a child marries someone they become another daughter or son in law. I know that, on Vulcan, mating with someone during Pon Farr is nearly the same effect as a betrothal." Taking the young woman's hands in her own, noting the lack of flinching from Phoenix at the physical contact, she offered a maternal smile. "I will always be here for you, Phoenix, as a friend or a mother."

Phoenix offered the small smile that she reserved for her new family, placing one of her hands over hers and Amanda's. "I thank you for everything that you have done for me," Phoenix said, watching as the smile touched Amanda's eyes. "I may not remember my mother, but you have helped me to understand what it would have been like to have one."

"Oh, Phoenix," Amanda mumbled out sadly, drawing the other woman into a hug. Phoenix's eyes widened at the suddenness of the embrace, her chin resting on Amanda's shoulder as she looked over toward the door with wide, dark eyes. It took her a moment before she was able to move her arms to return the embrace. Amanda had never hugged her before.

Amanda's cooler body temperature could be felt through the material of both their clothes, causing Phoenix to hold the other woman more tightly out of instinct to attempt to warm her up. Even though she was consciously sure that Amanda was probably overly hot on the arid Vulcan planet, but her body acted of its own volition.

The chirp from the door's panel told the woman that someone was on the other side and they quickly drew away from one another, smiling as they pulled themselves back to their places. Phoenix called the command for the door to open and was surprised to see Sarek standing in the doorway.

"Sarek, I hope your evening has been faring well?" she asked, receiving a nod for her troubles.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Amanda asked as she rose to her feet, Phoenix doing the same beside her. Sarek's face was more serious than usual, causing Amanda to worry. There was nothing that Sarek had been doing that day that should have brought such seriousness to the home after he returned from his work with the council.

"Spock and Phoenix have been called to meet with the Council tomorrow morning," Sarek answered tersely.

"But they were scheduled to meet them in a week," Amanda protested quietly. Phoenix and Spock had been asked in to meet with the council in regards to what their decision was when the finished their present schooling. Because they had both been applied for the Vulcan Science Academy by Sarek they would receive the news on whether they were accepted or not. Spock's parents were still unaware that they had also applied for positions in Starfleet on Earth.

"There has been a change, Spock will meet with the council before Phoenix tomorrow morning," Sarek explained, both women nodding in understanding. They both knew that he wasn't going to tell them the reason behind the change and there was no point in worrying if he didn't.

"Thank you for informing me, Sarek," Phoenix said as she bowed her head. Sarek nodded back before turning to leave. Amanda excused herself quickly before following after her husband and mate, leaving Phoenix to herself and her thoughts.

Only remaining in her room for a few more minutes, she was soon making her way down the halls of her home toward Spock's quarters. She kept her walk steady, but she could not help the feeling of wanting to drop the act of Vulcan's and rush toward the one person that could quench the raging worry and anxiety that was building inside of her. She had thought she would have a week to prepare telling Sarek and the other Elders that she was going to Starfleet, but instead, she had less than a day.

Hitting the call button outside his door, she stood still as she waited for him to answer. The door opened moments later to show Spock sitting at his desk looking over toward the doorway. She stepped into the room hesitantly, unsure. She had never been in Spock's bedroom before; she had never even seen it, actually.

"I trust that father has told you the news of our meeting with the council," Spock said as he rose from his seat.

"Yes, just minutes ago." Phoenix would admit that she felt slightly out of place in his room, unsure of what she should be doing. She had never been in such a personal place before, she had always met up with Spock either in the library or her own room from time to time, but not once had she so much as seen what his room looked like.

"Please, have a seat," Spock said as he motioned to the bed that sat a couple of feet away from the chair he had only just vacated. Nodding her thanks, she moved to sit down, the mattress on his bed slightly firmer than the one that she had been given. "I would imagine that the news that father brought has unnerved you to some degree," he said simply as he resumed his own seat.

"I am…nervous about tomorrow's meeting," she admitted softly, her fingers tracing along the pattern on the thick material of her dress. Spock inclined his head at her words, understanding her slight hesitation about the coming meet with the Elder's. Their distaste for her presence wasn't unknown to her. She herself had told him that she knew she was only tolerated but not accepted. She was in a hurry to part with Vulcan's people, aside from the few that accepted her.

Spock's fingers gently hooked beneath her own, pulling them away from her dress. She repressed a shiver from the sensitive touch, her dark eyes rising up to meet his brown human orbs.

"There is no need for you to be nervous, Phoenix," Spock assured softly, his voice holding confidence for the both of them. Phoenix nodded her head, knowing the truth to his words, but could not push the emotions away, try as she might. "The council cannot take you away from me."

She looked up, surprised, at the confession in his words.

"They may argue many things, but in the end, you are my _t'hy'la_." The declaration brought a green flush of happiness to Phoenix's cheeks as she looked into Spock's eyes, seeing only the truth within them. He was expressing what he felt and believed in the best way that he could. Phoenix smiled softly and tugged on Spock's hand, pulling him to sit next to her on the end of his single bed.

"_Wani ra yana ro aisha,_" Phoenix whispered , lacing her fingers through his until his palm caressed her own. "I love you, Spock." Spock's eyes drifted closed as his hand tightened its grip on hers, their palms firmly placed together. The Vulcan kiss caused them both to tense with pleasure, the pure _feeling_ and _emotion_ that hung in the room for both of them was nearly tangible. Lifting her free hand, she gently placed it on his smooth cheek, the tips of her fingers brushing against his hair. "_T'hy'la_," she whispered softly, tracing his high cheekbone with her thumb.

Before she could move Spock had leaned in and placed his lips softly against her own, freeing their tangled hands and framing her face with his long digits. She leaned more heavily into him, her hand falling to place on his chest to use him to support her falling form. She was lost within this moment, the feelings that Spock brought to her and she knew she could not deny.

**҉**

Phoenix was not allowed to see Spock between their meetings; she was to enter a separate door into the council room while he left through another. She stood waiting to the right of the doors, the corridor empty of any other life aside from her own. She sighed inaudibly as she tried to keep her heart rate normal, closing her eyes in concentration. Not a moment after she had opened them again, she heard the chime on the doors lock open and allow her entrance.

She took one last inhale of calm before stepping over the threshold and into the grand room. She was careful not to step on her skirts, keeping her head held high as she stepped up onto the platform that stood before the council. They looked down at her in interest, watching her movements. The movements of a Vulcan.

"It has come to our attention while meeting with Spock that you have no intention of staying on Vulcan," the leader of the Council stated as he looked down his nose at her. Phoenix's heart began to race against her ribcage once more, where her arm was pressed against her side. She fought against the urge to fidget her fingers, twist them inside her dress out of discomfort. Spock had warned her that morning to repress the urge to do such a thing white in front of the figure heads.

"Affirmative," she said in a calm voice, looking over to where Sarek was sitting.

"We wish to inquire of as to why you have come to the decision to leave Vulcan, is it to follow Spock's lead?" the head of the Council asked in a tone that held the slightest amount of irritation that no one else could know unless they listened closely, unless they were Vulcan themselves.

"My decision is my own, with the only influence of Spock's being that he and I have shared a bond," she clearly, seeing some of the members recoil at her blatant statement. "I live on this planet, with Vulcan blood in my veins, but I am treated as a pet or foreign organism by most other occupants. Should I be treated in the same fashion at Starfleet on Earth, at least then it is true.

"I am entirely grateful for the hospitality that has been shown to me while here on Vulcan, however, as I have reached maturity already I may make my own decisions and I chose to join Starfleet, where my abilities will be better recognized," she declared strongly, never once backing down from the hard stares that she was receiving from the men and women before her.

"Phoenix," Sarek stated firmly, looking down at her crossly.

"I apologize for any inconveniences that I have caused, but I have already made my choice."

Phoenix was nearly shaking as she held the gazes of the men and women before her, knowing that she had disappointment many of them. Sarek looked most displeased at her words, his eyes boring into her with a darkness she had never seen in them before. Taking a deep breath, she returned her eyes to the head Minister.

"Thank you for your time, Ministers," she said finally, nodding her head to them before she collected her skirts and stepped carefully off the platform, moving over to the door that Spock would have exited through. She didn't falter in her steps, much to her relief, and reached the door quickly with her long strides. She was soon standing in the corridor, the doors closing behind her.

A rush of air escaped her lungs as her tense shoulders relaxed slightly, the silence of the corridor a deafening relief. She didn't need to turn around or look over her shoulder to know that Spock was standing beside the doors that she had only just stepped from. A moment after she had finally collected herself, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder blades, a comforting presence for her.

"Everything will be alright, Phoenix," Spock assured calmly, the tips of his fingers digging slightly into the tense muscles on her back to try and loosen her posture slightly. She fell prey to his ministrations and allowed herself to relax, turning to look over her shoulder just slightly. He was dressed fashionably in the shirt and sweater that his mother had meticulously picked at and arranged before the meeting, much as she had done with Phoenix's dress.

"I know it will."


	14. Adaptation

**Arise**

**Adaptation**

Spock stood at the end of the corridor at his family home, the home that he was raised in and the home that he fell in love in. The woman that had been the one to first make him experience the emotion love that wasn't a child's love for their mother stood at the other end of the hall, standing in the doorway to the library that they had occupied for so many evenings. He was well aware that she knew he was there, but he was reluctant to break her peace and reminiscence.

She finally looked over her shoulder to where he stood with the ghost of a smile on her lips as she looked to him. She took one last glance back at the grand library before turning to him and taking long strides in his direction. Spock accepted her with ease, letting her slide her hand into his and press their palms together gently.

"We must leave now if we are to take the next shuttle to Earth," he whispered against her black hair, feeling her nod her head. They released one another and began down the hallways toward the front of the building where they were going to be taken to the transport station to Earth. Sarek had refused to see them off, leaving to meet with the other members of the Council. Amanda had tried to talk him into seeing off his son and Phoenix, but she hadn't been able to move him on his decision. Spock was angered with his father for the way that he was acting, mostly because he knew that Phoenix felt guilty about her decision to move to Earth because she felt she was betraying Sarek's trust in her.

Amanda was waiting for them out front with their transport, one bag each of their things packed away inside. She gave a teary smile in greeting opening her arms to Phoenix immediately. Spock stepped aside, watching as Phoenix dipped at the waist to allow Amanda to wrap her arms around her shoulders, the elder woman quite a few inches shorter. Phoenix placed a reassuring hand on Amanda's back, hoping not to distress the woman too much.

"I will miss you," she whispered softly to the woman that had become a mother to her, feeling Amanda's body shake from a withheld sob. She pulled back to look down at the woman in worry, seeing that even through her tears she was smiling.

"I'll miss you as well," Amanda said as she carefully wiped the tears from her cheeks and beneath her eyes, offering a sad smile. Phoenix tried to smile back, lifting a hand to wipe away a stray tear from Amanda's jaw. The skin contact was something that she had become accustomed to with Amanda, but it was still hard to feel the faint trace of sadness and loneliness inside of her.

"I'll make sure that we come and visit, we're not abandoning you."

Spock was pulled into a hug by his mother as soon as Phoenix had stepped back, allowing the human woman the indulgence of embracing him since he was leaving the planet. Amanda fretted over her son a moment more, ignoring his logical reasoning and his scolding of her illogical emotions. Phoenix could tell that, no matter what he said or how he acted, Spock was glad to know that his mother loved him and did feel bad about leaving her behind.

"Perhaps it would benefit you to come and visit us on Earth, you have not visited the planet of your birth for quite some time," Spock said when Amanda had calmed down enough to listen to him.

She smiled at the suggestion, nodding her head. "I will. Now, even though it pains me to see you both off, you must be going before you miss your shuttle."

Phoenix walked with Amanda to the transport that was awaiting her and Spock's departure; the only three beings on the planet with human blood clustered together, preparing to separate for an undecided amount of time. Amanda embraced the taller woman once more time before she pulled her son down to kiss his forehead gently.

"Stay safe, alright?" she asked quietly one last time, getting a nod from each Human-Vulcan hybrid before she let them slip into the transport. Phoenix looked out the tinted glass of the window one last time, seeing the sad look on Amanda's face. She smiled to her, trying to cheer her up, before the transport left the Human woman behind. Spock slipped his hand into hers gently, feeling the sadness that was fraying at the edges of her nerves. He slipped his fingers between her own to hold her hand in a soft grip.

"All will be well," he assured her.

She turned to her head to him with that same smile on her face and nodded, knowing perfectly well that things would get better. Things would be new and wonderful. She didn't know what it would be like to live on Earth, but she knew that it would have to be better than living among those who didn't accept her. She had human blood, less than Spock, and was still treated as a disgrace.

"I know it will."

**҉**

Not many Vulcan's go to Earth so there were very few on the shuttle with them, only three other seats occupied in the space. Spock had his PADD with him, reading over the remainder of the information that Starfleet had sent them. Phoenix had been so nervous the night before she had read it over when she was unable to sleep and found herself looking out the window of the shuttle for the majority of the trip.

Spock was presently memorizing the map of the entire campus so that that there was no need for him to look at the map again. Once more, Phoenix already knew. Looking over the map once and there was a permanent image burned into her mind. She would never forget where anything was so long as she was at the school.

"Spock," she said softly, her hand moving over to gently place her hand on his thigh. He looked down at her hand before he looked up at her face, seeing that she was still looking out the window. He leaned ever so slightly toward her to get a clearer view of whatever she was trying to show him, his head tilting curiously.

The colourful planet of Earth appeared before them, the shuttle quickly making its way closer. It was so much smaller than Vulcan was, but it was much more liveable than most of Vulcan was. The vibrant blues had Phoenix captivated, something so small holding so much life and looking like a beautifully painted orb.

"It is so small," she mumbled at last. Spock made a faint, barely heard, humming sound in agreement. She looked over to him at the sound, her dark eyes meeting his lighter ones. He knew that her eyes were brown as well but they looked so dark that it was only when met with direct sunlight that the brown could truly be seen. As well as the red crescent.

"It will not appear so small when you stand upon its surface, Phoenix," he replied smartly. She didn't mind, though, because she knew that he was right. Compared to her size, the planet was a tremendous size that she could never compare to.

"It will be so very different from Vulcan. It rains constantly on Earth, and the temperature is so low," she was saying wistfully, thinking back to all of the information that she had read through over the months. She was fascinated by what Earth had to offer, such differences and uniqueness. She had only ever known Vulcan so she was excited to be somewhere new; even if she was also very anxious over it.

Spock watched as her hands began to grip at her skirts again, a very bad habit that she had fallen into whenever she was nervous or anxious. He took hold of her hand gently to stop her from continuing, knowing that she also hated when there was imperfections in her dress. The other Vulcans could not see so Spock did not mind as he slipped his palm against her own, lacing their fingers together as he had done on their way to the shuttle.

He could feel Phoenix's pulse was faster than normal and her skin temperature was higher as well, revealing just now nervous she truly was. He projected calm through their link, looking to her face as she in turn gazed out at the colourful planet that they were steadily approaching. She began to calm down, her body's reactions returning to a semi-normal state. Not even when she was to be meeting with the elders had she been this nervous.

A male voice of the captain came over the intercom a moment later, beginning to tell them the conditions of Earth for the landing. Apparently it was one of the rainier days and they were to expect some turbulence while going down through the storm. Phoenix closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, exhaling inaudibly. Spock drew his hand back and laced them over his lap as Phoenix did much the same, keeping her eyes closed. It wasn't long before they hit the turbulence that the captain had warned about, the entire craft shaking and jumping along the harsh winds, leaving all Vulcan's on board tensed and immobile.

Phoenix fought the urge to hold her breath and open her eyes and instead focused on thinking back to all of the things she had read about Earth, rehearsing the information in her mind. Spock was completely still at her side, as though he had turned into a statue, and Phoenix found herself wondering if he was even slightly unsettled by the constant shaking of the shuttle. She would never ask him, though, especially when there were other Vulcans around them.

Almost like someone had broken a taut rubber band, Phoenix's body relaxed the moment they passed through the turbulence and began to breathe more easily. The decent was easy after that, and far shorter than the trip had been to the planet. Before she knew it, rain was pattering on the window, streaking the glass with liquid. She took a moment to watch the small rivers of water as it flowed down the translucent surface before she began the process of unbuckling herself as Spock did the same at her side.

"Are you well?" Spock asked as he glanced between her and the other Vulcans that were moving gracefully toward the entrance. He placed a discrete hand on her lower back, gaining her full attention. Her long braid brushed the back of his palm as she turned her head to look at him, her dark eyes looking almost black with the lack of light that was almost always present on Vulcan. Dark rain clouds blocked out majority of natural the light, leaving the artificial lights to illuminate the shuttle and landing dock. Phoenix gave the faintest of smiles, only for him to see.

"Yes, I am well. Shall we depart?" she turned her body slightly toward the entrance, her hands moving to her skirts to make sure that she didn't trip herself. Spock motioned for her to continue before him, keeping himself close behind her in a discrete but protective stance. The other Vulcans knew immediately not to approach Phoenix the moment they saw the proximity of the two as they were, but the humans wouldn't know Vulcan customs and so Spock had to be sure that there was a clear message there for them to understand.

Phoenix's black braid swayed with her movements as she descended the steps of the shuttle, the tunnel above and around them protecting them from the rain. Glass panels along the sides allowed them to look out at the city, their eyes roving over the new place that they would be staying. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss Vulcan even somewhat, the longing feeling for something normal eating away inside of her stomach. After only just getting used to living on the hot, arid planet she moves herself to a planet that is so far from any similarities to Vulcan.

The shock of the cold didn't faze them immediately, but as they stepped toward the main building where they would collect their things and get on the transport to the Academy they steadily grew tenser as the chill of Earth's autumn season began to nip at their covered bodies. This particular city was nowhere near the coldest of Earth, but it was a very steep drop from Vulcan's hot, desert air.

Spock was an ever constant presence at Phoenix's back that she was relieved to have, the odd touch against her clothed back now and again a comforting reminder of his presence that allowed her to calmly continue on toward the main building, ignoring the stares that the humans were sending the arriving party. She and Spock were the only ones that were heading to Starfleet, causing the group to split up after they had retrieved their belongings. By the time they had reached the front entrance, Phoenix had her hands clasped before her simply to keep her fingers warm. It had been discovered that her circulation still wasn't up to par because of her forced hibernation and it would take her body more to keep itself warm, allowing her to be effected by the cold much quicker than Spock.

"You are cold," Spock stated bluntly, looking down at her clenched hands.

"I will be fine," she assured, looking up the couple of inches that separated them. "My hands are simply chilled."

"Are you positive?" Spock asked one more time, getting a calm look from other smaller woman.

"I am."

"Mr. Spock?" a foreign voice asked, preventing the conversation from continuing. Spock and Phoenix both turned their attention to where a man was dressed in a black uniform that had the Starfleet emblem on the right side of his chest. Phoenix looked over the face of the man, taking in the fatherly eyes and the beginning of grey above his ears in his hair. He had his hands at his sides in a professional manner, almost formal even. "My name is Commander Christopher Pike, I'll be escorting you and Miss. Phoenix to the Academy."

He held his hand out in greeting and Phoenix found herself confused before she watched as Spock reached forward after a brief pause and clasped hands very shortly with the other man. Pike offered the same gesture to Phoenix and she hesitated only a moment before clasping his hand, shaking it once and letting it go right after, feeling her entire mind thrum with activity at the touch of a foreign mind.

"It is an honour to meet you, Commander Pike," Phoenix said softly, bowing her head slightly along with her words.

"The honour is all mine. We at Starfleet are greatly looking forward to having you both on board; your test results were something that we haven't seen in a long time," he answered, moving his hands behind him back in a gesture that was so Vulcan in almost gave Phoenix a sense of homesickness. But perhaps living on Earth wouldn't be too hard to adapt to, after all.

**It's been forever! I know! I'm sorry! I was having some trouble with how to plan things out for this chapter, but I'm satisfied with what I got out. I hope that you all enjoyed it as well! Please review, I haven't heard from you all in a while.**


	15. Marvel and Disgrace

**Marvel and Disgrace**

"Must you continue to stare at me?" Phoenix asked in an achingly calm voice as she looked down at the PADD in her hand, sitting at the desk on her side of the dorm room. Her roommate sat on her bed a couple of feet away, her knees drawn up to her chest as she stared at the woman in front of her. Phoenix's hair was down, only recently having been brushed and shining in the artificial light of the dorm. She hardly ever went out in direct sunlight unless she was with only Spock, and when she did she was forced to hide her eyes from the rays. Even after so long she made sure that her promise to Sarek was kept.

"Sorry, it's just…I've never met a Vulcan before," she said in a quiet voice, unsure.

"I am actually only three fourths Vulcan," Phoenix said with a sigh in her tone as she turned off the screen of the PADD and placed it on the desk, turning to face the other female. Her posture hadn't slouched once the entire time she and her roommate had known one another and the human woman was slightly miffed about how someone could sit in such a way for so long.

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, 'really.' My father, apparently, was half Human," she explained calmly. Vanessa, a twenty three year old brunet that had a pale complexion and dark eyes, blinked owlishly at her.

"Apparently?"

"I do not remember him, or anything else past almost two years ago. I awoke with amnesia and have yet to remember even the slightest of whatever life I had." Vanessa looked marvelled as she adjusted her position to have her legs crossed Indian style as she leaned in closer, enthralled.

"I thought Vulcan's had really good records and all that?"

"I was not on record. It was as though I came out of nowhere; as though I didn't exist."

Vanessa looked down for a moment, contemplating on a question. Phoenix cocked her head curiously as she waited, knowing that the young woman was going to speak again. "How did they know your name?"

"Phoenix is not my birth name. The woman that took me in, a Human woman that had married a Vulcan, named me after I had been living in her home for a short while. She thought it unfair to call me by anything other than a name and I am honoured that she was the one to name me." Phoenix almost smiled as she thought of Amanda, having received many transmissions from the woman since she and Spock had gotten their living residences.

"Well, it's an awesome name-Oh! You must mean Spock's parents!" Vanessa asked excitedly. "You two came here together, right? I've seen you together around the campus. So, he's only half Vulcan, then?" A simple nod was all she got from Phoenix before the dark haired woman returned to her planning, activating her PADD once more. Phoenix would begin her medical classes the next morning and she was actually excited, though it was hard to tell, to begin school.

Vanessa didn't last a minute before she was sitting on Phoenix's bed, now closer to the other female and still bursting with curiosity. "So…are you and Spock together?" Phoenix's brows drew down in the slightest show of thought as she tried to figure out exactly what Vanessa meant, keeping her eyes on the screen. The brunet must have realized that the term was unfamiliar to the Vulcan raised woman and elaborated. "Are you two a couple? Married? Mated? Whatever Vulcan's call it," she blabbered, swishing her hands around excitedly as she spoke.

"Yes," Phoenix finally replied after a moment. "We are…'together', but not officially with ceremony."

Vanessa blinked in surprise, finally silent and still.

"So…you're just having sex or are in love?"

Phoenix's eyes widened a fraction as her cheeks flushed a hot green, causing Vanessa to burst into peals of laughter at the look of the other woman. That was the biggest reaction that she had gotten from the Vulcan so far, and it was totally worth all of the pausing and hesitating that Phoenix did between questions. The laughter only made her blush more strongly as she tried to ignore the hysterical woman and her questions.

"So it is just sex?"

"When did I say such a thing?" Phoenix asked incredulously, only making her roommate laugh harder. A chime from the door didn't stop the giggling woman and so Phoenix forced herself to calm down, her cheeks still a faint flush of green, and moved to answered the door. Moving around the nearest bed, she pressed her fingertips against the door lock to release it and the door opened with a nearly silent hiss, gliding to the side and disappearing into the wall.

Spock stood in the hallway, dressed already in his red cadet uniform, matching to the one that Phoenix had on. The only difference was that she had a skirt, whereas he was wearing pants. Spock took note immediately of the green flush on her cheeks, nearly completely gone, and the slightly soured look in her eyes that told him of her unhappiness. Glancing over her shoulder to her still giggling roommate, Vanessa took one look into Spock's eyes and stopped the sounds at once, sealing her lips as she straightened herself up almost self-consciously.

Even if Spock was only half human, to the complete human people at the academy, he was still a very intimidating Vulcan male. Considering that Phoenix had told Vanessa that she and Spock were indeed involved only made her more fearful of his reaction to her upsetting his girlfriend. Or whatever they were to one another.

"Are you prepared to leave, Phoenix?" Spock asked as he looked down to her dark eyes. She nodded immediately and turned to look over to where Vanessa was sitting pole straight on her bed, staring at Spock over Phoenix's shoulder cautiously.

"I will see you later, Vanessa," Phoenix offered with a nod of farewell before stepping out into the hall with Spock and allowed the door to slide closed and lock behind them. "You have scared her, Spock." The taller Vulcan glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow before directing his gaze forward once more, looking—if anything—pleased with himself.

"What did she do to upset you?"

Phoenix fought the urge to blush again and simply stared ahead to the end of the hall where the lift would take them down to the ground floors. They needed to meet with the head council of the school to discuss certain things, one of which would be their high scoring on the entrance exams and the other would be the fact that they were unofficially married and looking for the option of getting a room together in the family dorms.

"She was inquiring about our…personal affairs. I did not approve of it," Phoenix explained blandly. Spock tensed briefly at her side, before he forced himself to relax and acted as though nothing had gone wrong. Phoenix knew better; he did not like anyone looking into personal affairs that he was involved in. With Vulcans, they did not share things to others unless they were involved and even then it wasn't very common. For people to know about Spock helping Phoenix during Pon Farr was very much disliked by both of the Vulvan-Human hybrids involved.

The lift already held students from another floor, two women and one man, when Spock and Phoenix stepped on. They ignored the looks they were getting from the others students, both of interest and disgust, as the lift lowered them down to the bottom floor. Phoenix fought the urge to look over her shoulder at the man that was staring at the back of her neck, the thickness of her black hair not able to stop the uncomfortable prickle at the top of her spine.

Spock could sense her discomfort and discretely glanced out of the corner of his eye to where the twenty some looking young man was glaring at the black of Phoenix's head. He was wearing the same red uniform as Spock, so he knew that he was a cadet as well. He didn't know what section of the academy he was training in, but Spock felt a burn inside of him at the thought of him working alongside Phoenix in the medical wards.

The lift doors opened with a hydraulic hiss and Spock stepped closer to Phoenix, who gratefully allowed him into her personal space, and placed a hand on her lower back to guide her away from the lift. The two girls that had been inside the lift sighed softly, almost in disappointment, while the man didn't make a sound but continued to glare after them as they left. Spock's action of protective claim didn't cease until they were in front of the main hall of the academy, meeting up with Commander Pike. Not a single student dared stand in their way at the sight of the possessive Vulcan laying claim.

"Commander," the two greeted upon sight of the older man, gaining a smile in greeting. He didn't treat them any differently than the other students of the academy, aside from regular Vulcan customs. He hadn't moved to shake either of their hands since the day they first met and instead nodded to them with a smile each time they came in contact.

"Right on time—as usual. If you two would just follow me, I'll take you to the meeting hall," he said with a sweeping gesture of his arm in the direction they needed to walk, moving to step only a single stride before them so that he could lead the way. "I hope that you are feeling welcome here on Earth, at our academy."

Both tried not to think of the event that had only just happened on the turbo lift.

"It is very different from Vulcan," Phoenix finally settled on saying. "Colder," she added on after a moment, causing Pike to look over at her in slightly amusement with a bit of sympathy mixed in with it.

"There are many stores in the area that would have just what you need to stay warm. And, as per dress code regulation, the women do have to wear skirts but you can wear leggings so that you are warmer. Especially with the winter months coming." Phoenix nodded along, thinking about going out after the first week of classes to get something warmer to wear. She was having trouble sleeping at night because of the cold and her roommate didn't like the dorm overly hot, so Phoenix was left bundled in her blankets. Spock had inquired about it, having felt her fatigue easily through the bond, but there was nothing that he could do from the men's dorm rooms. "Here we are," Pike announced, stopping at a door to open it for them and stepping aside to allow them to pass into the room.

Spock gesture Phoenix through first before following behind her. They were greeted with a long table that had only three of the main council members sitting on one side, two empty seats across from them for Phoenix and Spock. Pike closed the door behind them, remaining out in the hall.

"Welcome, Miss. Phoenix, Mr. Spock," the head council member greeted, motioning for them to take their seats. "I am Admiral Richard Barnett, this is Admiral James Komack, and this is our test Administrator, Marcus Strong." They each nodded to the two Vulcans, getting delicate head bows in return. "I must say that it's an honour to have you two here, in our academy. I have never seen someone score so high on the entrance exams."

"I apologize for having to make you repeat the exams," Strong said as he adjusted his position in his leather chair, "But I'm sure you can understand our caution when someone scores near perfect for the first time in history."

"It was of no consequence," Phoenix said with the tiniest smile of reassurance, getting an almost started look form the Administrator.

"For the first order of business we wish to discuss your request to share one of the family dorms," Admiral Barnett said as he turned the discussion back on course. "We understand that the situations for Vulcans are different, however the family dorms are usually meant for couples that are officially married with a certificate to verify or couples with one or more children. We understand that you haven't had even an official Vulcan ceremony and it makes things difficult to bend the rules simply because of species differences."

"It has come to our knowledge that you have indeed begun the process of mates for Vulcans?" Admiral Komack continued, looking between the two.

"Affirmative," Spock answered reluctantly, feeling Phoenix twitch slightly in discomfort beside him.

"We understand that sharing a dorm between the two of you would make things considerably easier, especially with the different living habits to humans, but for the time being we can't allow it. I apologize." Phoenix glanced over to Spock, who didn't seem to show any reaction at all to their words on the outside, but his emotions were swelling within and Phoenix had to push herself away from them or else they might overflow into her own mind. 

"Thank you for the chance," she finally said with a nod.

"The second thing that we wished to discuss with you was your classes for the first year," Admiral Barnet began, pulling out two PADDs and reaching across the table to hand them to the proper person. Phoenix looked down at the small screen and quickly read through it as she continued to listen to the Admiral speak, Spock discretely doing the same beside her. "We have enrolled the both of you in our advanced program; it's the same length of time as the original program but this covers far more in the span of four years."

Phoenix was pleased that her first year was half medical and half linguistic classes, allowing her to break her workload into desirable sections depending on difficulty. She already knew that her language classes would be easier than her medical classes, considering that language was majority memorization and remembering; it would be simple to finish work in class and leave her free time after lessons for her medical studies.

"I hope the both of you are pleased," Strong said with a smile, "I put your schedules together myself, so if you have any issues with them please come to me directly and I'll do all that I can to fix or make adjustments to them. I apologize for giving them to you so last minute, but we decided that the moderate classes wouldn't be enough for Vulcans with your calibre."

Phoenix smiled behind her PADD as she glanced to Spock, seeing his jaw twitch slightly at the compliment.

**A bit late, but I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and Holiday season and I wish everyone a tremendous New Year! (Which is also my birthday, so I'm extra excited! :D)**

**I don't have any classes right now until my new Semester, so I've decided to try and update as many of my stories as I can. I was looking up the new Star-Trek movie that's due to come out and felt compelled to keep writing this, so I hope you all enjoyed a new chapter. It also helps that I just got a new computer a couple of days ago and it's so nice and new that it's too good to stop typing on! **

**I hope to hear from all you wonderful readers!**


	16. Mirror Me

**Arise**

**Mirror Me**

Sitting at her desk in her dorm, Phoenix shivered every couple of seconds even though she was trying to keep her body relaxed and warm. She was wearing a pair of pants instead of her uniform skirt with a long sleeved shirt that Vanessa had acted shocked at the sight of. The woman couldn't fathom a planet as boiling hot as Vulcan having the people who lived on it dressed in such warm clothes. Even when Phoenix had allowed her to feel that material of the dress she had worn to Earth, she still said that 'there was no way.'

Tapping away at the screen of her PADD, she didn't even seem to be looking at what she was doing as her hands moved along on auto-pilot. Just as she had whenever she was being tested back on Vulcan, her subconscious took control and everything else was secondary. She was halted by the chime of someone outside of her door, trying to get her attention. With her fingers still twitching slightly to try and continue typing, she set down the PADD and moved to see who was outside of her dorm.

On the other side of the room, Spock stood with what appeared to be wrapped fabric pressed to his chest by one arm.

"I was not expecting you by today," Phoenix admitted in surprise before stepping to the side to allow the tall male in. Spock's eyes seemed to scan over the entire room in a matter of seconds, taking in every detail before he returned his attention to the tall Vulcan beside him.

"You are shivering," he commented, his eyes roaming her frame. Indeed her shoulders still shook from the cold and her skin was beginning to appear greener on her cheeks and nose. Something very close to concern clouded his brown eyes as he reached out for her, his hand ghosting along her cheek briefly before he splayed his palm out on the cooler skin. "You are becoming ill."

Phoenix lifted her hand to place her palm over Spock's, trying to appear unconcerned. "I am still unaccustomed to Earth's colder temperatures; I will be in full health again soon." She used her hand to press Spock's closer to her skin, the increased heat of his body warming her chilled flesh. "I was going to go to one of the shops after class tomorrow to purchase warmer clothes."

"We should go now," Spock insisted, moving over to where her thick black autumn jacket was hung up beside her bed. Knowing better than to argue, she accepted the plain black jacket and quickly buttoned it up as Spock collected her scarf from the hook next to the first. Allowing him to bundle her up in the warm materials, she shivered for a different reason than the cold every time his fingers ended up ghosting along her neck or jaw. "Come, before the shops close for the night."

Just as it had been since they arrived at campus, as it was rare to see Vulcan's on Earth, people turned to stare at them as they made their way along the campus grounds to head toward the shops nearby that Pike had told them about. Spock, though usually with his hand to her back possessively, had his hands in his pockets but her arm was wound through his with her hands buried in her own coat pockets, linking them together.

With her hair down, Phoenix's sensitive ears were kept covered, but Spock's were bare to the cold wind and she could tell by how much he ducked his head down that he was uncomfortable from the sharp chills. It would hurt, even, because of the nerves in their ears that assisted them with better hearing.

The cold wind still bit at the sensitive skin of her legs, covered as they were by the pants, and Phoenix's pace sped up ever so slightly because of it, with Spock following the lead flawlessly. When they stepped into the shop a couple blocks away, they both had a flush of green to their cheeks and nose from the chill outside.

"Hi," an upbeat voice greeted the two as soon as they had stepped inside, with the bright florescent lighting making her brown hair appeared to have a blonde tone. She wore a smile, clearly uncaring of the two Vulcan's that were before her. It was a relief to see for the both of them, but they hid it will and merely nodded in greeting. "I am going to assume you're here for warmer clothing?"

"Yes, actually," Phoenix said in a voice that masked her slight surprise an appreciation.

"Both of you or…"

Phoenix motioned to herself, "No, only me."

"Alright. I'm going to assume that you're attending Starfleet, since students are the most common customers here, and that you need to stick to the dress code. Just shopping for warmer clothing?" At Phoenix's affirmative, she made her way down an isle of clothing racks as she led the taller woman along, toward where there was a line of shelves with black folded material. "These are the leggings, like really tight pants? They'll help keep you warmer when you're outside."

"What about when inside?" Phoenix asked before thinking, blinking in surprise at her own actions. The girl didn't seem surprised, however, as she looking through the folded leggings for the proper size.

"There're other things like sleeping pants or long underwear that you can buy; long underwear is kind of like leggings but you wear them beneath your pants when you sleep. Or whenever you want, really," se babbled on, Phoenix growing confused at her fast paced slang. Spock was shadowing her by a couple of feet away, looking around the store at the neat display of clothing.

"How thick is this material?" she asked instead. In answer the woman held out a pair of leggings, holding them up to Phoenix's waist and hips to make sure they were the correct size.

"I'll take you to a change room and you can try them on, how about that?" she returned, smiling up at the pale woman. Phoenix glanced back to where Spock stood, receiving a nod from him, before she turned to follow after the smaller woman.

Spock kept nearby, but didn't wander too close to where Phoenix was inside the dressing room putting on the clothes. The saleswoman was a relief to be around since she didn't seem to react or in any way care of their species, simply collecting other things she thought Phoenix might want and draping them over the top of the door for the dark haired woman to try on.

"Is there anything that you might be interested in while you're here?" she asked politely, but didn't pester when he shook his head in a negative reply, and simply returned to the cash register after telling Phoenix to seek her out if she would need further assistance.

A minute later and the door opened and the tall Vulcan emerged, wearing a black material over her legs that appeared as a second skin. She appeared uncomfortable with something so tightly pressed around her legs after she had been wearing skirts and dresses for so long, but there was no other complaint about her as she looked to Spock for his opinion.

"Do they aid in keeping you warm?" he asked immediately, receiving a nod which soothed some of his concerns. "We have enough to buy a couple of pairs along with some other things, please pick all that you need."

She looked about to protest, but seemed to think better of it and instead nodded her head before returning to the change room to pick out the articles that she wished to take with her and which ones she needed more of. There were faint whispers from the other side of the store as girls that appeared a couple of years younger than he and Phoenix ducked behind a shelf while looking toward where he was patiently waiting, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared off at nothing. He could hear them clearly, but decided best not to show any encouragement for their strange actions.

They had soon moved forward to attempt to discretely whisper about him at a closer proximity, their tones and the odd word able to tell Spock that they had never seen a Vulcan before; it was when they were getting almost too close that the door to the room opened and Phoenix stepped out, brushing her long hair over her shoulder with her coat still draped over her arm, not yet put on with the articles of clothing beneath the thick jacket.

The excited murmurs ceased.

"Do you have all that you require?" Spock asked as his eyes landed on an escaped lock of hair that curled at the base of her neck where it curved to join her shoulder.

"Affirmative," she nodded in acknowledgement, shifting what she was holding. Spock understood her intention and reached forward before she could move more and swept the dark strands of hair back behind her neck with the rest, his sensitive fingertips ghosting her skin like a whisper. Phoenix blinked at him with large, dark eyes before he nodded to her in response and turned to head toward the check-out.

It wasn't much later that they were back at Phoenix's dorm, Spock looking over her notes on her PADD as she carefully and neatly put away her clothes. The taller of the two was impressed with her notes; she had been going through all of the chapters in her lesson books and was copying down the most important notes, on top of the notes that she took while she was in class. Even with her eidetic memory, she felt the need to keep things organized and somewhere solid.

It was better than her roommate, who didn't seem to care where something landed as long as it was out of her way. Books, clothes and odd supplies seemed to be scattered over every surface. Spock wondered for a brief moment if she took the things off her bed before she went to sleep or if she just left them there and slipped beneath the blankets.

"It does become quite bothersome," Phoenix commented when she spotting what Spock was staring at as his finger lingered on the screen of her PADD. "She has agreed to keep her mess away from my belongings, however."

Spock nudged a bright pink hairbrush away from Phoenix's desk with his boot, back to the other half of the room. "I will attempt to convince the council of us receiving a room together; however, I had doubts on a change in their decision so soon." Phoenix's light touch on his arm turning his attention back to where she was, having moved from her shelves to where he was standing. Her fingers gently encased his arm and she stood close to his body, but not yet coming in contact beyond her hand.

"We only need time to adapt," she assured. "All will be well soon."

Turning to face her fully, Spock lifted his hand to gently slide his fingers beneath her jaw, long enough to curl around the corner and brush at the roots of her hair. Looking into her eyes, he could see the ghosting of brown, the colour usually dark enough to appear black. The bright lights that covered the ceiling were able to enhance the iris enough for the mocha colour to appear.

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked, knowing that she would understand that he was referring to their departure from Vulcan.

Shaking her head in the faintest of negative actions, the thick strands of her hair brushed the back of his fingers with the action, her skin sliding along the tips of his digits. His eyes closed at the sensation against his fingers and his lips parted to allow his breathing to deepen comfortably. Phoenix leaned into his touch in response to his reaction, her own eyes closing as they basked in the feel of the other through the faint physical intimacy.

"I…miss the time we spent together on Vulcan," she admitted in her soft tone, reminding him of the first time she had said his name while they stood on the balcony of his family's home. She sounded unsure, almost as though she was afraid that he would judge for her the emotions inside of her. Lifting his other hand, he gently cradled her face as he stepped up to press his forehead with hers.

"Never be ashamed with me, T'hyl'a," he crooned out, feeling her hands lifted to his as he fingers covered his longer ones. Warm breath ghosted against his lips as she exhaled, knowing that she could feel the same sensation. Her chin tipped up as her body reacted to his nearness, wishing to kiss him, but his height remained her disadvantage and she would have had to lift onto the balls of her feet to meet his lips.

Mirroring her actions, he felt the faint brush of skin and slowly removed one hand from her jaw to turn and thread their fingers together, holding her in a Vulcan kiss as their lips met in a human equivalent. Using the hand still cradling her jaw, Spock pulled her closer to him to feel firmer contact. Memories of the night that they had spent together during Phoenix's Pon Farr brought a green hue to her cheeks because of the blood that rushed to the skin, Spock easily detecting the difference in temperature.

Pulling back from the human kiss, Phoenix allowed her fingers to caress Spock's in a form of departing from the intimacy instead of harshly breaking contact from him. "I must return to my rooms," Spock tried to say in parting, but instead brought his lips back to hers as soon as the words had left his tongue. Phoenix exhaled softly but didn't protest, allowing him to pull her back to him for further contact.

Warmth enveloped her body in a way that reminded her of Vulcan, bringing her a comfort that she had been missing since she left the shuttle when they landed on Earth. Spock's radiating body heat breached through her clothes and began to warm her chilled skin, her already fast heart rate picking up more from the proximity they were of each other. The taunting feel of his heated skin drew her to temptation, her free hand slipping down to glide just beneath his uniform shirt until she could feel his flesh against her palm. Spock's abdomen tensed at the feeling of her chilled fingers but didn't hesitate to pull her body flush against his.

The keying sounds of someone accessing the door code drew them apart with two feet between while they composed themselves to remove any sign of them having been partaking in activities meant for private times. Vanessa appeared in the doorway a moment later, appearing frazzled and flushed from the chilled air.

"Hey Spock," she greeted, slowly becoming accustomed to the male showing up at random times.

"Miss. Elise," Spock greeted in turn, nodding briefly to her as he moved his hands to behind his back, his uniform already back in impeccable order from Phoenix's wandering touch.

"Gah, just Vanessa. Jeez, you're impossible to break from habits," she snarked, tossing her coat and bag in the direction of her desk. A muscle in Phoenix's jaw had a brief spasm at the same time that Spock's eyebrow twitched, but neither said anything of her disorganized actions. "Are you staying for a while?"

"No, I was preparing to leave," he returned, but his eyes slanted down to Phoenix. She nodded her head and they walked toward the door together. They didn't kiss each other goodbye for Vanessa to see, even as they wished they could touch one another once more. Instead, Spock gently reached forward to ghost his fingertips along hers in a Vulcan kiss before he turn and departed, leaving the roommates alone.

"So what were you two up to?" Vanessa asked as she pushed a set of clothes from her bed so that she could sit down.

Phoenix turned away from the door and moved toward her desk so that she could continue with the work she had begun earlier. "He accompanied me to the store to buy some warmer articles of clothing." Vanessa made a sound of complaint upon hearing that the Vulcan female had left her out of her shopping excursion, but Phoenix simply ignored her as she opened up the work she had been doing for her medical classes.

"Come on, don't go and start ignoring me again!" Vanessa complained, tapping her feet childishly on the ground. Dark eyes darted up from her PADD in a repressed glare of warning that silence the human woman immediately. Phoenix might not come off as a threat like Spock did, tall and imposing with broad shoulders and a silent strength, but her eyes were just as intimidating as most Vulcan's.

**Getting all hot and steamy in the dorm room; at least, for a Vulcan. Anyway, I promise that there won't be a never ending amount of chapters before it comes to the part where the events of the movie come into play, but I'm not just going to jump into it. Thank everyone for your amazing words, always great to read your reviews, and I hope to get many more! **


	17. Winter's Frosty Kiss

**Winter's Frosty Kiss**

Phoenix knew that she wouldn't fit in on Earth, mostly because she had been on Vulcan long enough to realise that differences were things that any species would take a harsh action toward. The transition would be difficult and she was ready for it. Even the fact that her lowered immune system was assaulted with sickness because of the colder seasons did not deter her or run her back to Vulcan. However, the average human male was quickly beginning to test her patience. Going into the medical studies, she had had a fleeting hope that majority of her classes would have female students, but it seems that males were just as interested in the medical practices and she was stuck surrounded by the illogical males.

In the beginning, it had mostly been curiosity that was directed toward her, much as it had been with Vanessa, even with how annoying her roommate could be. These students, however, did not linger on curiosity for long. Phoenix's raised intelligence was not helping her make acquaintance with many people, and usually when it was they simply wished to use her mind for their work and not actually have anything to do with her on lines of intelligent conversation.

Due to the questions that were often directed to her ears, and the humans' innate ability to ignore Phoenix's warnings not to touch her, they always seemed to go for the sensitive appendages. Whereas when she was with Spock and it was his skin that touched her, when the ears were more of an erogenous zone, with the humans it felt like a brand of hot iron on her skin that made her flinch away in pain.

Because of the pain being brought to the sensitive tips, she had begun to wear her hair down or loosened so that it covered her ears.

Spock had noticed the change immediately, but Phoenix assured him that it would pass. He didn't know of the amount of times people had actually touched her, but he knew that her obvious ears were causing unwanted attention to her person.

Even Vanessa had mentioned the change, but instead said that it helped her appear more relaxed. The tight braids she always wore made her seem intimidating. However, it appeared to not have been intimidating enough, because people were too forward and tried to accost her for her ears. The ears were only the beginning, though, because soon they were mentioning how the Vulcan history they had studied never showed a female wearing such a short skirt. Or a dress with no sleeves. Or with her face completely free of either straight cut bangs or a headscarf to partially mask it.

Phoenix became glad to have her leggings for more than just the warmth that they offered, but also for the privacy they gave her when guys tried to see up her skirt. More than once she noticed them standing at the bottom of the stairs whenever she picked an aisle seat, the slowly ascending rows making it so that they would have been able to see up the short uniform skirt.

As classes continued, the work became a constant and soon Phoenix and Spock began to see less and less of one another. Spock would spend much of his free time in the library and Phoenix usually was banking hours in the clinic as an assistant so as to relieve herself of the pressure in later years. A medical student needed so many hours in the clinic by graduation in order to actually pass into Starfleet with a degree.

And with the continuation of classes, the winter season came, too.

It was after the celebrated holidays of 'Christmas' and 'New Years' that the cold finally caught up to her entirely. She had felt her body temperature had been increased for a few days and had forced herself to take more time for meditation and less physical exertion, but it did nothing to alleviate her trembling at night, long sleepless hours of lying awake listening to Vanessa's almost inaudible snoring. Rising in the morning was difficult and her body felt strangely sore. She compared it to the period after her Pon Farr, when she and Spock were healing from their scratches, bruises and sore muscles.

"Are you alright?" Vanessa had asked in true concern one morning, seeing the flush of green along Phoenix's cheekbones and the tremble of her limbs. She had never seen the Vulcan female so out of sorts before, not even when she teased her about things that made her uncomfortable or awkward, like sex or menstrual cycles.

"Yes, I simply did not sleep well," was all that Phoenix said every time she asked.

In February, when the winter months were at their coldest, Phoenix found herself shivering as she bundled herself up in her long sleeved shirt, sweater and coat, making her way back to the dorm that she shared with Vanessa. The world outside was already dark with night, even though it was no so late yet. Her feet felt cold even in the boots she was wearing, and still inside the building, and the leggings were becoming useless, though still better than bare flesh.

The nauseous, dizzy feeling that gripped her when she turned a corner forced her to stop and lean carefully against the nearest wall. There were no other students in the building, all having gone home or to the libraries to work and warm up. In the deserted, hallway, Phoenix actually feared she was going through Pon Farr again, but pushed the fear aside a second later because her logical mind assured her that even in her strange situation of mental and genetic differences, she would not be pushed into Pon Farr before seven years had passed. It had yet to even be one since her and Spock's relations.

Delicately placing a hand to her mouth to as to try and ease the nauseous feeling, she began walking against slowly, only wishing to get to her dorm so that she could rest and warm up.

"Phoenix?" Commander Pike called from behind her, clearly recognizing her unique attributes. Feeling reassured that it was only Pike, who had been nothing but kind to her and Spock since they had arrived on Earth, she took a steadying breath as she stopped walking, blinking at the dizzy spells as she looked over her shoulder to the approaching man. The action proved to be too much, however, because the world around her spun one last time before she crumpled to the cold ground. _"Phoenix!"_

**҉**

Spock was relieved that his roommate had gone to stay at his girlfriend's dorm, even though it was against regulation for a male student to be in a female student's dorm after curfew. He decided then not to mention it and simply nodded his head to the other male as he left the room in a gust of cold winter wind. The hallways of the dorm rooms were quite cold in comparison to the rest of the rooms; each dorm had controlled climate settings and Spock was paired with a man that had once lived in Miami, Florida, so they settled on a good level of heat that they were both comfortable in.

Checking the time, he knew that Phoenix would be leaving clinic and heading toward her dorm, just as she would do every Thursday after her classes were finished for the day. Though Vulcan's hid their emotions, they most definitely felt them; and Spock was feeling increased amounts of concern whenever he saw Phoenix. She looked unhealthy from lack of nourishment, sleep and meditation. No matter how often he tried to see her, help her, she would assure him she would adapt and get better.

Sighing in a very human manner, Spock briefly considered contacting his mother to have her opinion on the matter, but he knew that doing so would only serve to upset Amanda and he did not wish for her to think Phoenix was in danger while on Earth. She often let her emotions get the better of her and Spock would not put it past his mother to come and visit them if she discovered Phoenix's sickness.

Spock was drawn from his thoughts when the PADD he was holding alerted him to a new message. _Commander C. Pike_ appeared on the screen, getting a twitch of an eyebrow from the younger male as he wondered why the Commander would be messaging him so late in the evening. He had not contacted Pike since he checked the status of his request for a family dorm with Phoenix and was once again denied. Tapping on the message, Spock's green blood ran cold at the first line.

_Something has happened with Phoenix, she collapsed when returning to her dorm. Please come to the Medical Bay, East End of campus. I'll be waiting there until you arrive._

Spock barely took the time to pull on his coat before he was rushing from his dorm, nearly colliding with an older student in the process. Though he was older, he was considerable shorter than Spock was and was wearing a blue science uniform.

"Careful there," he cautioned, but Spock ignored him and walked with long, quick strides to the end of the hall where the turbo lift was located. Calling for the ground floor, he almost stepped back out to take the emergency stairs down when he thought that it would be faster, but the chance was lost when the lift doors slid closed and encased Spock inside the white cylinder.

For an academy that held so many students, there were so few out in the halls and campus grounds when he made his way out to head for the East end, where Pike had said she was.

Was she injured? Is it because she was sick? Could it be a delayed reaction to her cryo sleep? So many reasons and scenarios rushed through Spock's mind as the cold winter wind bit at his face, the ground beneath his feet icy and dangerous but not concerning the Vulcan that marched over it.

He had crossed the campus many times through the many weeks that he had occupied the school, but never had the trip felt as long as it did that night.

Upon entering the Medical Bay, Spock immediately centered out Pike, who had been standing near one of the hallways that led to the rooms of patients. The sounds of the doors drew his attention, as it had whenever they opened after he had messaged Spock, and he was relieved to finally see that it was the Vulcan that had stepped through the doorway and into the sterile and white area.

"What has happened? Is she well?" Spock asked immediately, uncaring that he had completely forgotten the formalities used when speaking with a Commander.

"She's alright; they're just running some blood tests right now. She collapsed in the hallway when she was heading back to her dorm room, as I said. The doctors think that it's most likely because of sickness and lack of sleep. Her body couldn't keep going."

"May I see her?" was Spock's next rapid-fire question.

"She's sleeping, but you can go see her. She's in the last room on the right," Pike answered, motioning to the hall that he had been standing in front of when Spock first entered. Without hesitating another moment, Spock briskly walked away from the Commander with a simple nod of thanks. Nurses moved out of his way before he needed to dodge past them, seeing his determined stride and quickly diverting from his path.

The temperature of Phoenix's room upon entering was warmer than her dorm room, most likely done because Pike insisted with the reasoning of her Vulcan lineage. She also had several blankets over her while she had been changed into the patient's garb of all black. Her cheeks were still flushed green from her sickness and there were shadows below her eyes that were made extremely apparent in her pale state.

"You must be Spock," a male voice said from beside Phoenix's bed, the man partially concealed by a curtain that would have been drawn around the bed. There were other beds in the room, but no other patients were occupying them. "My name is Dr. Puri," he introduced as he stepped from around the curtain, giving the male a nod but not offering a handshake.

"Affirmative," Spock confirmed cautiously.

The doctor didn't seem to mind the male Vulcan's hesitancy, however, and instead glancing toward Phoenix. "It's good that she was brought in now, otherwise her sickness would have continued to progress. It was an infection that started in the lungs. We were given her—very short—medical history, and with a combination of lowered immune system and the still repairing damage caused by the cryo-stasis she had been in, the cold air on Earth started killing her good cells quite quickly. With the proper antibiotics and vitamins, she'll be out of here very soon, but she must be kept out of the cold."

"Her roommate does not like warm climates," Spock explained in a tight voice.

"Well, it's come to my attention that you two have been trying to get a family dorm. Medical reasoning might just be enough," Puri hinted breezily, not bothering to hide the blatant verbal nudge he had just given Spock.

Dark brown eyes looked over to him in veiled surprise, but Puri just offered a smile as he placed Phoenix's medical PADD back in its holder with the monitor next to her bed. Her increased Vulcan heartbeat was visible and audible, as well as her brain function and oxygen levels.

"Well, I have other patients to check on. Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Spock. And don't worry about Phoenix, there will be no lasting damage and she'll be healed from this quite quickly. Vulcan's heal far faster than humans as it is." Without further parting words, he left the room and into the quiet hallways. Spock remained rooted in place just inside the room, staring at Phoenix's still form. It reminded him of the first time he had seen her, lying still in the bed in the Vulcan Science Academy.

Finally leaving his place before the door, he approached the side of her bed at a slow pace, far more reduced than when he had been on the verge of running to get to the Medical Bay.

"I've put in another request for the two of you to change dorms," Pike said from the doorway, standing with his hands in the pockets of his black uniform pants. "I'm confident that the response will have changed." With an almost smug look in his eyes, he turned to leave once more. "Oh, and I'm sure that your classes can do without you for a couple of days. Take some time off with Phoenix; maybe even pack."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the man as he departed, leaving him completely alone with the unconscious woman in the bed beside him. Reaching out, he slipped his hand around hers gently until her hand—her fingertips feeling chilled in comparison to her palm—was encased in his. She inhaled more deeply at the contact, but did not awaken and Spock was glad. She needed her sleep and he wanted to be sure that she caught up on as much of the missed hours as she could.

As the dawn approached the next morning, Phoenix's fingers tightened in his to grip back, drawing his eyes away from where he had been watching her monitor carefully. It was as her hand clutched his that her brain activity changed, awakened, and Spock quickly leaned closer to her to watch as her eyes opened slowly, blinking at the lights that were on in the room. Most had been turned off through the night, but there were still some screens that illuminated the room.

He did not need to say a thing as dark eyes turned to look at him. The contact of their skin easily told her who was at her bedside.

"Why did you not tell me you were so ill?" Spock asked calmly, reaching forward to feel the heat that was in her cheeks, the rush of blood keeping her complexion more green than usual.

"You were already doing all that you could," she explained. "I did not think that it would worsen so much. I apologize for not telling you before it came to this."

Moving his hand to press their palms together, his knuckles bent just enough to caress her fingertips while Phoenix's eyes closed in reassurance at the soft touches. As her concern ebbed away and fatigue gripped her again, she was pulled into sleep with the ever present caress of Spock's fingertips, slowly lulling her into sleep. It was as she fell asleep that Spock noticed something she had been hiding the past couple of weeks. Her hair had been pulled back by a nurse and her ears were finally visible again, showing to Spock the faint green bruises that had been healing on the sensitive tips.

**Because **_**ZabuzasGirl**_** has been so enthusiastic and persistent about getting an update, I typed this up and edited as fast as I could. I actually wrote, edited and published this all in a couple of hours; that's something I haven't done in a while….**

**Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed it. And don't worry, the whole ear touching thing will be resolved **_**very **_**soon. Can't wait to get your feedback, I always love it! **


	18. Kiss Me, This Lullaby

**Kiss Me, This Lullaby**

Spending most of her time sleeping or meditating, days flew by in what felt like hours to Phoenix and before she knew it she was sitting on the edge of a double bed in the dorm that she and Spock had been moved to. It wasn't hard for their request to be confirmed with Phoenix's threatening illness looming over their heads, Spock's dark eyes watching their expressions as they finished signing off on all of the details.

Vanessa had sat to the side with a guilty expression as Spock packed up his wife-to-be's few belongings, leaving her side of the room with an impeccably neat appearance for whoever it was that would soon be moving in to take Phoenix's vacated dorm section. Spock had said only so many words to Vanessa, the amount could be counted on one hand, and that only made the woman feel worse about her preference for cold temperatures.

In the middle of the day when the weather was at a better point and slightly warmer than any other time, Spock and Pike carefully moved her to the new dorm that was pleasantly close to where Phoenix used to perform her clinic duties for her hours. The Commander had developed a soft spot for the two Vulcan's, something akin to an ally, and had asked Spock if he could use the assistance in getting her safely to their dorm. With the Commander escorting the couple through the halls, there were no stops to avoid running into other rushing students, and instead the crowds parted with respect for the Captain that allowed them to pass though without complications, getting Phoenix out of the cold as fast as possible.

"You have our gratitude, Commander Pike," Spock said with a slight bow toward the older man, getting a smile and nod from Pike in return as he made his way to the door.

"I didn't do all that much, but I had the climate set similar to Vulcan so that it was already warm in here when you arrived." It was true, for Phoenix was sitting comfortably without any extra layers, only the uniform for her medical classes without leggings or a sweater for added comfort in the cold season. "I will leave you two to get settled. You know how to contact me if there is anything that you need; have a good evening."

"You as well, Commander," Phoenix answered with the faintest smile of appreciation before the doors had closed between them and the two were alone once more.

Spock turned to look at her as her smile remained, her dark eyes directing up toward him instead. "You are comfortable with the climate?"

"Yes, it reminds me of home." Spock moved to sit on the bed to her left, gently brushing back the hair from her ear. The bruises had faded quickly and her pale skin was left unblemished once more, but Spock noticed her miniscule flinches whenever he touched the tips. She looked over to him with a tired look in her eyes, telling him inaudibly that she was thinking of the action that had brought bruising to her ears. Spock had not asked her about it, knowing that she would either speak to him on her own or she would deal with the situation when she was no longer ill.

"You will be taking classes VIA your PADD for the remainder of the semester," Spock said as he leaned his forehead against hers, feeling her nod her head in understanding. "I know that you do not favour the idea, but you must stay indoors while you are recuperating."

"I understand, Spock," she assured, tilting her head just slightly to the side so that their lips were slightly closer, her nose slipped alongside his in a nuzzling action. Spock's dark brown eyes looked carefully into her near black ones, inspecting the hidden emotions that were swimming within them. She was much healthier than she had been the past while, but she had yet to regain her full pigmentation once more and there was a sickly aura about her in her weakened state.

Slipping his hand up to cradle her neck, Spock pressed a ghost of a kiss against her lips before he leaned away as her eyes closed to take in the feeling of contact. Leaning forward again, he accepted her invitation and claimed her lips, allowing for her to truly feel the kiss and the emotions that he would never show in the open. He had missed the moments that he once had with Phoenix, their distant rooms and very different class schedules prevented them from spending the time they once had together.

The psychic meld that they had established on Vulcan had diminished over the time that they had been on Earth, and it left them both with a deep sense of painful bleakness. The control over their emotions slipped in moments because of the separation. The physical contact allowed for tendrils of the meld to connect once more, drawing them mentally and physically together. Phoenix leaned in to press a kiss against his cheek bone, near one of the meld points. Spock exhaled at the pleasant feeling, the hum of telepathic transfer rejuvenating their connections.

"You must return to your rest," Spock insisted after a moment, drawing away to stroke her cheek gently. Nodding her head in agreement, Phoenix carefully rose from the edge of the bed and moved to their shared closet. Spock had already placed all of her uniforms and other outfits inside, the closet divided into two sections for both parties.

Selecting a simple black nightgown, Phoenix stripped from her uniform as Spock adjusted the controls in the room so that the temperature was raised further to match that of Vulcan completely. As Phoenix was slipping on the blank nightdress, Spock was able to see the expanse of her stomach, showing that she had lost several pounds since enrolling in Starfleet. Setting his face, Spock aided her in getting into the bed before turning off the lights and making sure that the windows were turned to opaque.

"I will be back by 1830," he told her as he watched her lean into the pillows of the bed. "Alert me should you need anything."

"Do not let yourself become distracted at my fault," she ordered softly, her hand reaching for his to gently meet his fingers with her own. Spock pressed his fingers back gently for a moment before he quickly and quietly left the bedside to collect his things. Within two minutes he had left the dorm with his bag after checking the environmental controls one last time.

Phoenix slept peacefully throughout the day, more so than she had when she had been in Sickbay. She was still sleeping when Spock returned hours later, if the sounds coming from the living room of their dorm told her as much. He was taking care to be quiet, and if she had not had enhanced hearing than she would not have been aware of his presence. Slipping from the bed, she pulled on a robe before stepped silently from their room, the only warning Spock had was the hiss of the door sliding open.

"You slept well," he stated, taking in her appearance. She looked much more in control of herself, and her hair was in a gentle mess that told him her sleep had been deep and fitful.

"Affirmative," she responded calmly and moved toward the kitchen to make them some tea. Spock watched her carefully from the corner of his eye at all times, the connection that they shared bringing forth his more human emotions. He was certain that aside from his mother, no other person could bring forth the strong concern that was buried within him.

Seating himself as the desk in the corner, he brought his notes up on the computer while he opened the current assignment on his PADD. Phoenix placed a cup of tea down next to him quietly; her presence was a comfort compared to what he had lived with before. Almost absentmindedly her hand ran down along the back of his head in a soothing gesture, flattening out the already perfect strands of black hair. When her fingers reached the nape of his neck they curled against the warm skin before sliding along his clothed back as she moved to depart.

Catching her hand, Spock held her slightly cooler fingers in his as he looked up to her with dark brown eyes. Meeting her eyes, he longed to see the red streak that crested in her eye whenever struck by the light of the sun, but he knew that she must stay indoors until her health had resumed completely and the weather had warmed. Stroking the tips of her nails along the inside of Spock's palm, she allowed for a faint smile that showed more open truth and emotion than the broadest, most radiant smile any human could bring forth.

Leaving his side, Phoenix moved back to the kitchen to check the food that they had, since she had immediately gone to sleep once arriving. The fridge was stocked carefully, no meats of any kind and the ingredients used to create many Vulcan dishes, as well as regular Earth foods that act as snacks, such as fruits and vegetables.

Deciding that her stomach could only handle something light, instead of the usual intense spice of most Vulcan dishes, Phoenix began making Plomeek Broth, knowing that Spock would not have any complaints against the soup like meal.

As she was preparing the simple dinner, her mind was going over all of the notes that she had been taking in her classes prior to getting sick, knowing that there was going to be much she needed to catch up on. Spock had offered to get her the needed notes but she knew that it was something she would need to complete on her own. He had his own studies to attend to and she refused to allow her illness to drag down his marks alongside hers.

Much as it had been while she was being evaluated, Phoenix finished the Broth before her mind was truly conscious of it and she was soon serving it into bowls for the both of them. Before she even had a chance to pick up either bowl, however, Spock was beside her and had taken them from the counter to move to the table.

"I understand that I am to refrain from exertion, but that does not qualify," she said immediately, following after him.

Turning to face her once more, Phoenix was halted as his hands came up to frame her face gently, his true strength hidden away. "If I am to take care of you, Phoenix, I will do so completely," he answered with only seriousness in his gaze. Leaning her cheek into his left hand, his thumb ran along her high cheekbone gently before he withdrew and guided her to her seat. "I will not take freedom from you, however, I will not stand idly by and expect for you to carry all responsibility."

After they had both prepared for bed and Phoenix had taken the medicine given to her by Doctor Puri, the couple moved into their shared bed for the first time in so long. Phoenix could feel the heat that seemed to pour from Spock's body, drawing her closer. Knowing what she sought, Spock drew her into his arms and tucked her head beneath his chin to allow as much body heat to be shared as possible. Letting out a contented sigh, the warm breath blew across Spock's neck as she seemed to burrow herself against his body. Without thinking on the action, Spock's fingers began to comb through her hair in a lulling pattern.

He could feel her fingers twitch against his back as she tried to fight off the fatigue that had taken over her body, the soothing feel of him so near, the comforting gesture of his fingers running through her hair so familiar.

"Sleep, Phoenix," Spock urged gently, his voice deep and baritone holding a resonance of soporific and hypnotic qualities that aided in lulling her further into sleep. Her arm went limp over his waist, her hand dropping away from his back as her breathing evened out. It was only later when he adjusted his position to sleep that he realized she had fallen asleep with the faintest of smiles still on her lips, a look of utmost peace on her face.

It was much easier to fall asleep with her at his side than he had expected, after they had spent so long apart. It was familiar to his mind and that was all he needed before he was letting himself succumb to unconsciousness. With his first class in the noon hours of the day, he was able to be there with Phoenix when she woke. She would be beginning her online classes come the following day and he knew that she would need to sleep in if she was going to regain her rest and aid in her recovery. He doubted that her mind was greatly affected by her illness.

It was hours later, still late in the night, when he was woken by small spasms rocking through her body. Her face was nowhere near as peaceful as it had been when she first fell asleep, and upon listening carefully Spock was able to detect that she was struggling to breathe. It was not, however, because of her illness. The minimal skin contact of their bare legs allowed for him to feel the distress in her mind and he knew exactly what she was dreaming of without having to look into her mind.

Pressing his fingers gently to open their minds to one another, he made sure to keep the rush of her mind at bay while he eased soothing calm into her mind to push away the distress. Even with the precautions, he was still able to catch the sounds of chains in her mind and the cold bite of icy water against her flesh.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

"You are safe," he assured, his voice a physical sound but at the same time echoing inside of her head soothingly. Inhale a deep, unrestricted breath, Phoenix's body relaxed once more and leaned her head into the pillow while her forehead fell against Spock's shoulder. Pulling himself from the meld, Spock brought her close and listened carefully as her heart beat began to return to a normal pace for a Vulcan. Tipping her head back up to him, Spock pressed a kiss against her lips in the hopes that it would reassure her that there was nothing amiss anymore; her dreams could not harm her.

She knew the logical side of it, but she needed the emotional comfort.

He would never refuse her the contact that her human side needed.

It was strange, that she would be so much more affected by the human blood in her veins and yet she carried less of the gene than Spock. Her time spent with Amanda had brought about the emotions and human reactions within her, but she was able to pull on a perfect mask that Spock marvelled at quite often. He did not know how she could have such different sides to her, but it was a trait that many people often disbelieved in Vulcans. Such emotional beings on the inside and yet machine like beings on the exterior.

Moving his lips to her forehead, Spock's fingers once more began to run through her hair comfortingly. The soft feel reminded him of all those mornings that he would do her hair, pulling it into a careful braid. She had not cut it for quite some time and it was at its great length once more, reaching down the entire expanse of her back and needing to be moved aside whenever she sat down. Her warm breath whispered along his neck in the dark of their room, the only sound that reached Spock's ears was her steady heartbeat and the thrum of her breathing.

They fell asleep in that same position, with Spock holding her closely. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest, a soothing hum of movement that was keeping her alive. Phoenix slept soundlessly this time, her mind giving her soothing relief in sleep that only ever was fully possible when Spock was nearby.

Even though Vulcan's tried to control everything about themselves they had yet to perfect their control while they slept.

And so, in the morning hours as they roused themselves before the alarm that Spock had set, they found themselves with their legs tangles together, flesh against flesh, and Phoenix's upper body draped over Spock's with his arms comfortably surrounding her. Her hair was tangled in one of his hands, while the other had sought hers out while the slept and twined their fingers together.

Phoenix smiled faintly where she was using Spock's shoulder as her pillow and began to gentle slide her fingertips up and down the back of his hand, between his knuckles before smoothing back down along the strong tendons. Spock answered the movements by using the hand on her back to mirror the movement along her spine, pushing her shirt up in the process and meeting her bare skin. The warmth from their higher body temperatures made the space beneath the covers even warmer than the Vulcan climate of the room, but neither could draw themselves from the embrace.

**It's been so long, I'm sorry! I didn't realize that taking on a double-major would be so bad, but now I am actually kind of regretting it. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and I already have the next one written out but it is in dire need of editing. So, I hope to get some reviews and again I am so sorry for the long wait. I'll also be updating my other Spock/OC story in the near future, so for those who read that one as well: keep your eyes peeled. (I don't like that saying, it sounds creepy)**


	19. Descent Into Rage

**Arise**

**Descent Into Rage**

Phoenix tugged at her red skirt absentmindedly as she prepared to leave the dorm she shared with Spock, the other Vulcan himself finishing with packing up his things at the desk that Phoenix had been using as her small school area for the majority of the semester, now neatly covered with both of their things. Spock would more often than not come back from his classes to find her sitting at that desk, typing away on her PADD or writing down notes even though she would never forget what she had read within the texts they were studying.

Wearing a pair of black leggings beneath the dress, one of her long sleeved winter uniforms, Phoenix finished brushing through her hair and once more tugged on the hem, disliking the shortness of the skirt in comparison to what she had been wearing on Vulcan. While studying and taking online classes she had been able to wear the dresses from Vulcan around the dorm, but now that she was once more leaving the room to partake in her exam for one of her biology classes she needed to don her uniform once more and leave behind the long skirts and thick materials.

Spock's hand descended on her back, between the curves of her shoulder blades, and drew her attention away from where she had been looking down at the knot-free strands of hair. Without needing for him to ask, she turned her back to him and gently pushed her hair over her shoulder, where it fell into his waiting hands.

Spock leaned forward to press a light kiss against the back of her head before he pulled his fingers through her hair from the top of her forehead and back, guiding the strands the way they were meant to be before he actually began the process of dividing the first link into three, twisting them together before collecting more of the feathery strands between his fingers. Phoenix's head lulled back from the motions, her scalp sensitive to his touches, before Spock nudged her forward once more.

Instead of braiding it tightly as he usually would, he kept it loose so as not to put too much strain on her head. When there was only two inches left of hair he tied it off expertly and moved it over her shoulder, where he knew she preferred it so as to be sure it wasn't going to be sat on or get caught in the strap of her bag. He noticed that her hands were busy tugging at the hem of her skirt in a motion that he recognized other woman doing, though usually because of self-consciousness over their physical form. He had never known Phoenix to have an issue with her form, so he knew that it must have been the change from her Vulcan garb to the Starfleet uniform.

"The weather should be fair today," he began, hoping to offer some sort of assurance to her. "It is still quite cold, so I will be escorting you along the longer route to your examination room so as to keep inside as long as possible," he explained as his hand fell between her shoulder blades once more, fitting perfectly between the bones.

"You have my gratitude, Spock. It is not necessary for you to escort me; you also have an exam to focus on today."

When Phoenix looked over her shoulder Spock was standing close enough that she could feel the heat from his chest caressing her cheek, his dark eyes watching her closely. "It will…give me peace of mind," he answered, using a human phrase that he had come across during their stay at Starfleet so far. Looking into his eyes a moment more, Phoenix soon nodded her consent and understanding before she turned to face him and pulled the hem of his uniform shirt down, pulling out the creases before she smoothed her hands along his chest to finish the process. She had done so nearly every morning before he left their dorm to go to classes and it had come to be their routine.

"Are you prepared to depart?" he asked, looking down at the white perfection of her hands. Long fingers and a perfect complexion, she had the hands of a doctor. Reaching up to take them in his, her hands suddenly appeared to much smaller and more fragile than they had a moment before. Looking from their joined hands to her black, Vulcan eyes, he could see that he was distracting her.

"Yes," she breathed out a moment later. "Affirmative; we may depart."

Pulling her hands carefully from within his, Phoenix turned her back to collect her small satchel from the couch before moving over to where their coats were hanging. Spock was already standing with the long black coat in his hands, her scarf draped over his arm. Just as she had aided him in preparing to leave every morning while she was recovering, Spock would be sure that she was prepared on the day she first journeyed from their building after her sickness had nearly taken her from him.

Allowing Spock to wrap the scarf around her neck, Phoenix remained still all through the faint touches of skin against skin, or when he smoothed a hand along her collarbone in a familiar manner that brought back vivid memories of their time together during her first Pon Farr. Soon bundled in her long coat, Phoenix stepped out into the cooler air of the hallway, looking out through the long expansive windows that covered the wall across from their door, overlooking the campus common.

Slipping her arm through Spock's, they soon moved off toward the lift to take them to the ground floor, the warmth of their coats keeping in the Vulcan Climate that had been their dorm room. Phoenix felt a strange sense of unease for being out of the room for the first time in so long; it was vast and expansive, almost as unsettling as it had been to leave the Vulcan Science Academy for the first time with Sarek and Amanda.

Letting out a soft breath, Phoenix leaned in closer to Spock as they were walking, silently taking in his presence and giving herself reassurance. He didn't appear to mind, even tightening his arm around hers just slightly as they stopped before the lift. There were other students waiting as well, some of them whispering at the appearance of Phoenix. Knowing that someone had been living with Spock but never seeing her, many believed that she was hiding or that he was keeping her locked away. Ignoring the whispers and stares, the duo moved to the back of the lift when it arrived and remained tightly encircled around one another, staying within the comfort that they could give to the other in such a different world.

Phoenix had often pushed aside the thought of what Spock went through while he was outside of their room, knowing that no matter how many people accepted him for who and what he was, there were even more that would tease him, sneer at him and speak of him behind his back in less than flattering ways.

Because she was in their dorm, safe and protected from the jeering looks and snide remarks, she felt as though she was cheating on their fate together. Spock should not have to live through all of that on his own; she didn't see the fairness of it. And yet, there was nothing that she could do. But at the same time, she was so relieved to be away from those who had snagged her ears and left her bruised because of it.

Closing her eyes to smother the thoughts and memories, she focused instead on going over all of the things that she had been studying for her exam. Spock didn't seem to notice her behaviour beside him, but at the same time he was keenly focused on everything around them. There was a tightening in his entire form from the second they stepped out of their dorm room that came with the panic that he had felt when Pike messaged him those months before, telling him of Phoenix's presence in Sick Bay. He refused to allow harm to come to her again, not while he could prevent it.

Together, they walked to Phoenix's exam room, keeping to the halls within the building for as long as they could. People that had recognized them from the beginning to the semester gave Phoenix odd looks at her sudden reappearance after so many weeks of not being in the class. She took another calming breath as they stopped before her exam room, Spock looking inside briefly at the students that were already present. They were doing a laboratory exam—her written portion having been done from her dorm while under the watch of a Commander in their living room—and the students were dressed in lab-coats over their uniforms, each holding their PADD.

"You presence was much appreciated, Spock," Phoenix spoke as she glanced at the time that was displayed on the front computer of the room, stating the exam instructions below it. "However, you have you own exam to proceed to so I will not keep you any longer." Nodding his head in agreement, Spock gently reached down to the hand that was still placed on his arm, not yet having untangled them after their walk there, and gently hooked two of his fingers around hers as she withdrew from his space.

"In the encouragement of humans; good luck," he said calmly, getting the faintest of smiles from her as she bowed her head in silent gratitude.

"To you as well, T'hy'la," she responded in low tones, unheard by those around them.

Turning to depart for his own exam, Spock didn't see the group of students inside Phoenix's lab whispering amongst each other, tugging on each other's ears mockingly as they looked toward the retuned classmate.

Phoenix, however, was acutely aware of them as soon as she entered the room and immediately moved toward a separate station to set up her things, hoping that as it was the last day of class they would leave her alone. Her logical brain wouldn't let her keep that hope, however, because she knew too well that it was a false sense of security. There was no chance they were going to let her get through her final class with them without disrupting her peace at least once.

They did not know if they would ever have that chance again, and you abuse it to the fullest.

Her peace held out throughout the actual evaluation process and Phoenix was able to withdraw into her mind as she always did, focusing only on the facts and allowing her concerns for what was to come to pass by easily. She was constantly focusing on the time, as well, in the back of her consciousness. Spock's exam would not last as long as hers would and she was beginning to strongly hope that he was going to arrive before her exam had ended so as to avoid any confrontation.

Hope, such a human thing.

She had felt so human in the time while she was healing, depending on Spock while he took care of her, nursing her back to health. She had more Vulcan blood within her, it was supposed to be that she was the stronger of the two when it came to genes, yet there they were with Spock taking care of her after her body had nearly shut down from illness. But now, as she was regaining her strength and the time neared that she would soon be allowed to leave the dorm room, she found herself drawing back on her logical mind and feeling less of the human urges surge up in random moments. There was also a stronger bond between her and Spock, keeping them in control now that their instincts were no searching for their mate-to-be.

Phoenix found herself staring blankly down at her PADD for a moment before she realized that the exam had finished and the professor was trying to gain her attention. Looking up, the man looked confused for a brief moment before stating that he would post the marks as soon as he could, dismissing the class a couple of minutes early because of the completion time not having arrived, but still already all having been evaluated. Looking over to the door, she couldn't see Spock and he wasn't close enough to sense. Her eyes next fell on the small gathering of friends, seeming to have forgotten she was there as they adamantly chatted about what they would do now that they had the night free.

Lifting her hand towards her ears, she felt a brief flash of regret for letting Spock braid her hair now that she couldn't hide them, but it was too late to remove the braid.

Collecting her things calmly and efficiently, Phoenix blocked out the presence of other students in a near childish attempt of acting as though they weren't there, so they couldn't bother her.

"So, where did you disappear to?" a voice from behind her asked, nearly causing Phoenix to stiffen. However, she held herself still and made sure that there was no emotion present on her face or in her actions.

"That is a personal query that I will not answer," she responded calmly, turning to face the man behind her, the same height as her, but shorter than Spock. "Farwell." Moving to step past him, she dodged to the side when she saw that his hand was going for her ear, as it had done in the past.

"Come on, that's not an answer," he mocked, following her movements as she nearly rushed for the door with her bag clutched to her chest. Another Cadet stepped in her way, one of his friends, while a second male moved between her and the view of the Commander, preventing him from seeing her predicament. Although, his back was already turned as he focused on this things.

Looking toward the woman in her way, she repressed the nagging urge to glare at her before she moved to leave a second time, almost shrieking when the tip of her ear was clamped down on with two cold fingers. She may have been able to withhold the sound that wished to escape, she was not as lucky with the wince that covered her features that had the woman laughing.

The man's emotions were jumbled and burned at her life a flame.

"Look, she does react," she cooed, reaching for her other ear. Phoenix, without thinking, slapped her hand away rather roughly, hearing the loud slap of skin as her bare hand collided with the wrist of the other Cadet. Her hand was knocked away so quickly she was left gaping for a moment. "You alien bitch," she growled out. Phoenix inhaled sharply again when the fingers holding her ear twisted slightly, pulling the skin while bruising with the force they were holding the sensitive piece of cartilage.

Holding very still, Phoenix looked to the man in the corner of her eye as he walked into her view once more, never relinquishing his hold on her ear.

"You should play nice, you know. You're just a guest on thi-"

The Cadet's words were choked short when a hand wrapped around his throat, the ominous figure at his back standing a couple of inches taller than both him and the other male at Phoenix's other side. The woman gasped as she stepped back, seeing the enraged look that had taken over Spock's face as his hand held a solid grip over the man's trachea and esophagus, not even letting his Adam's Apple move as he tried to swallow with his suddenly dry throat.

"Release her, _now_," he ordered in a clipped tone, a darkness having taken over his tone. Phoenix wanted to sigh in relief when the pressure on her ear disappeared, but instead straightened her posture and took two long strides backward, out of the circle of friends, as her hand moved to swipe hair behind the injured cartilage. Spock used his hold on the man's throat to manoeuvre him around, turning him to face him as he looked down at him with blackened irises.

If there was one race that came off as intimidating, it was the Vulcan's. They gave off a persona of perfection that left human's often feeling lesser than they were, but there was also the knowledge of their greater strength and the obvious intelligence that they held above all else. However, it was a male Vulcan that had a threatened bond-mate which was most frightening. They didn't need to exude more than a fraction of their anger and strength to place dominance over the one threatening their mate, putting them in their place.

Humans felt inferior in every way and the Vulcan didn't even need to show dominance.

Spock was the epitome of enraged at the moment, the anger rolling through their bond so strongly that Phoenix was surprised she hadn't felt his presence sooner. The hand holding the Cadet's throat was tense, not only from keeping up the firm grip but with the restraint of not snapping his neck completely. Phoenix moved toward, the movement catching Spock's attention and drawing his eyes to her. She looked briefly to the doors, conveying that she just desired to leave.

Looking back down at the Cadet in his hold, Spock knew that he would never forget his face. "I do not need to warn you of what will take place should you touch her again, because even humans do not lack that much intelligence," he spoke in a low tone, only the cluster of the remaining group hearing.

Instead of releasing him and leaving, Spock's fingers clamped down on his neck and shoulder, executing a Vulcan nerve pinch that dropped the grown man in one second flat. The two Vulcan's watched him drop while the other two humans dove down and began to fret over the unconscious male.

"Commander, it appears that one of your students has fainted under the pressure. I would recommend calling Sickbay," he called over to the man that was making his way over quickly, the sound of a body hitting the floor finally gaining his attention away from where he had been clearing up his own things at the main desk at the front of the class. "Phoenix," he stated calmly, reaching out for her as she immediately stepped into his space, slipping her arm through the space of his and letting him whisk her out of the room before questions could be brought up.

Before they had even reached the building for their dorm, Spock pulled Phoenix away from prying eyes and into a hallway in which exams were still taking place, leaving it empty save for them. Tucked away in a corner, they would remain undisturbed as Spock gently turned her head and inspected her already bruising ear. The faint green would darken, he knew, but it would also more than likely be gone before the weeks end.

"It would have been logical for you to tell me of this," Spock said in a much calmer tone, but she could still see and feel the tenseness of his body. There was a rigidity that did not come with his usual perfect posture.

"You already knew of it," she reminded. "I had believed that so long apart, they would have lost their interest," she answered instead, looking up at him through tired eyes. Her ear was beginning to throb and her head hurt, both because of the stress she had put her through and the present cold that she was so unaccustomed to after her months in their dorm. "However, I know now that it is a useless practice to hope and will tell you of any such events in the future."

Nodding his acceptance, Spock slid his finger over her ear so gently that the touch was barely felt, but at the same time soothed the string from a foreign, threatening touch. Tipping her head, Spock leaned down to press his lips against her ear, not quite a kiss but a press of lips that brought about a reassuring sensation, intimate and calming between them.

Taking his hands inside of hers, though they were much larger than her small palms, Phoenix began to create soothing circles along his hands when she felt that they were still tense; her way of returning the favour. Whether from the exam or from finding her being physically threatened, or even just touched by another person, she wasn't sure but she wanted to help him by soothing the muscles into a relaxed state.

Only when they distantly heard a Commander yelling at one of the Cadet's in their exam room did they finally pull apart, knowing that they needed to return to their room. Phoenix was beginning to tremble just slightly from the cold that was permeating under her coat, the warmth of their dorm something that she had accustomed herself to. It was back to square one, basically. When she had first stepped onto Earth, she had felt the cold immediately, and now it was the same. The adjustments that she had made were gone, her mind and body once more adapted to Vulcan climate.

Spock's warmth remained against her side as they walked, the hallways cleared of Cadets as they had rushed nearly immediately out of the building once they were free of their room. Even after having had her ear tugged on and bruised once more, she found herself holding the ghost of a smile.

**Told you I'd update soon! This wait was nowhere near as long, and you got some of Spock's badassery in this chapter ;) Protective Spock, not bad. Can't wait to write the scene between Kirk and Spock on the bridge. Oh, and then there's the new movie, and it's just OMG the entire time. Anyway, hope you all loved it and I look forward to any reviews that come my way **


	20. These Bonds We Share

**These Bonds We Share**

Phoenix felt…nervous.

It was strange, because she had not felt nervous in a long time. All day, even more than that if she was being honest, she had been feeling that strange sense of nausea in her stomach because of what she knew was to come. She hadn't been able to stop moving since she had finished her exam for the day, Spock having had to endure a double exam while she was left to their dorm room alone. She had tried to distract herself with cleaning, but at the same time she didn't know what there was for her to clean. Neither she nor Spock left their rooms in any sense of disorder, so she was mostly moving things around to make things appear different, but still clean and organized.

Still wearing her red, short skirted uniform, Phoenix had once more developed the habit of pulling at the hem, much as she had the first time she left their dorm for an exam earlier that week. Walking toward the kitchen, she jerked nervously and spun back around toward the bedroom just as she heard the locks on the door release, a rush of cool air flowing into the room as Spock stepped through calmly, his eyes moving immediately to where she stood.

"Good day, Spock," she greeted with a faint bow of her head, forcing herself to appear calm and stop herself from tugging the hem of her skirt. She had peeled off the black leggings that kept her legs warm when she reached their dorm, leaving the expanse of her pale legs visible.

Spock seemed to take notice of this as well, as his dark eyes fell down to her legs briefly before moving back up to her face and nodding his head to her in return. "Good day, Phoenix. I am sure your exam went well?"

"Affirmative," she confirmed, moving forward to take his bag from him as he peeled off his black coat, the cold air from outside still clinging to the material. Spock was watching her carefully, clearly noticing that something was…not off, but different about her. She was trying too hard to appear as though everything was the same, only resulting in her acting different. Watching her calmly, Spock moved to hang up his coat as she emptied the contents of his bag and placed everything where it belonged at their shared desk, tucking his PADD next to hers in their desk. They had made sure to have their names engraved in the side of each so as to be sure they never mistook one for the other, which had nearly come to pass several times even with the names whenever Spock found himself leaving the dorm on short notice and snatching the first one his hand came in contact with.

His attention returned to her legs once more, even more of them visible when she leant forward and the skirt lifted with the movement. There was a spark of anger within him as he realized that when the weather warmed and she resumed regular classes other males would have the possibility of seeing such a sight. He had a hope that she would continue to wear leggings so as not to leave herself so bare.

Turning his eyes away as Phoenix straightened up once more, Spock moved toward the kitchen where he could smell the strong scent of tea, knowing that Phoenix had continued with their routine and had made him a cup of tea for when he returned. He almost felt that he owed her, knowing that she was doing all of this for him and he never had the chance to return the gesture.

Taking the two steaming cups, Spock placed them both onto the living room table as Phoenix hung his bag up before moving to join him. Her long hair was out of the braid she had weaved it into that morning, but was still pulled back into a tight tie at the back of her skull, the waves of black falling over her shoulder. Upon sitting, the strands slid back over to fall along her back, leaving Spock with the urge to push the rest away to put everything in its place.

"Have you made any plans for the following week?" Phoenix asked as she consciously pulled the skirt lower as she sat, keeping her thighs as covered as possible. Turning her attention to Spock, she caught his eyes turning down to her legs again before they returned to her face, seeing that she was waiting for an answer.

"I am aware that you wish to visit Vulcan, however it is against your best interests concerning your health that you do so," he began, reaching to collect the hot mug of tea from the table and hand it to her carefully. Nodding her thanks, Phoenix waited for him to collect his own cup before looking to him to continue. "I believe that mother would be…quite enthusiastic to make a trip here should you wish to see her."

Smiling softly, Phoenix was truly happy with the thought of having another female to speak with in person. She had gone from having an uncomfortable roommate to spending her time in their dorm and had lost all contact with other female students. She had spoken with Amanda over communications, but it would be wonderful to see the woman in person. "I would appreciate that, Spock, thank you," she said softly, still giving a faint smile of happiness.

Spock nodded back to her, content with the happiness that was apparent through her smile. He could see the hint of her smile even as she took a small sip from the tea in her hands, careful of the hot liquid. Staring at her lips brought a heat to Spock's cheeks that forced him to look away to collect himself, his eyes taking in the changes that had been made to the dorm. They were small adjustments that looked more like restless shuffling than organization and when he looked over to Phoenix again, her free hand was tugging at the hem of her skirt again. It reminded him of the day before they had met with the Council.

"You have been restless?" Spock asked curiously, watching her look to him with the faintest semblance of shock showing through the mask she had erected around her other emotions.

"I admit there is a desire to be outside once more," she nearly stuttered, refusing to meet his eyes because she knew that she would not be able to hide her emotions from her eyes. Leaning forward to place the cup on the table once more when she became worried about spilling the contents, Phoenix nearly jumped when Spock's hand caught hers as she drew back, his other placing his cup down with the smallest sound.

Still stopping herself from looking at him, she felt a blush beginning in her ears and chest, flushing a faint green at the feel of his skin against hers.

Taking a breath to calm her suddenly speeding heart, Phoenix turned to face Spock by angling her body towards his and finally meeting his eyes. There were traces of curiosity and faint concern within the depth of those brown irises and she felt reassured that he would be concerned should she ever start acting different.

Slipping her other hand beneath his chin, she leant forward and placed one simple kiss against his lips.

Spock exhaled slowly at the feel of her lips against his, her hand still cradled within his, and he leaned into the touch. The hand beneath his chin shifted to trace his jaw gently, moving upward toward his ear. Their hands shifted between them to press palm to palm, their index and middle finger remaining mirrored while their others slid down to grip each other's palm.

At first, when he touched her hand, Spock hadn't felt her emotions because of how deeply she had buried them but she had opened herself up to him and the desire in her heart and mind was clear for him to feel. She was timid, however, because the only reason that they had instigated a physical relationship in the first place was because she was slowly dying of the blood fever. Now they were both of sound mind and she feared, deep down, that he was going to reject her because of the more logical side within him telling him that mating was not needed.

He leaned in to her, pressing their bodies closer so suddenly that she didn't realize what he was doing until Spock had hooked his hand on her thigh opposite of him to pull her up to straddle his lap. The kiss wasn't broken between them, but the heat had returned to Phoenix's flesh and her heart was steadily climbing in the beats per minute, audible to Spock because of her closeness.

Without having to speak, Phoenix could feel the encouragement that he was pressing toward her, giving her the strength to deepen the kiss as she parted her lips, her fingers beginning to stroke along his hand.

She may have been planning this since he had shown his protective side of her, but it had also served only to mount her concerns on the outcomes.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Spock pulled her close as he tried to resist the urges to touch the bared skin of her thighs, her pale legs revealed as her skirt rose high up from having been pulled to straddle him. She was no longer fidgeting, having been reassured, but he knew that she was only so confident to make all of the first advances. He had sought her the night of her Pon Farr, he had initiated their kiss, and he wanted her to know that he would do so again in an instant should she need it.

Pulling the band in her hair free, Phoenix's head was tipped back for a moment as he freed the strands from their bindings, leaving the waves of black to fall around her red uniformed shoulders, the softness caressing his hands soothingly. Spock took that moment to lean forward and meet the skin of her throat, exposed above the high collar of her uniform, first with lips before nipping gently with his teeth. She had marked him completely during her fevered urges and he found himself wishing to do the same.

Her hand flexed and tightened on his at the sharp sting of pleasure before she pushed his chest with her free hand until his back met that of the couch, letting her lean over him to claim his lips once more. Her movements were far less tentative and it was sending shocks of sensation down Spock's spine, making him pull her closer for a second time.

She carefully extracted her hand from his before shuffling forward on her knees, pressing them together from hip to chest as her hands sought out his hair. While her fingers delved into his black locks his hands finally found her thighs, no longer fighting the urge, and pulled them closer so that he was boxed in between her and the back of the couch. She trembled against his form at the burning feeling of his palms on her flesh, so intimately close. His hands slid up along the outside of her leg, bunching the skirt further and drawing forth a full bodied tremble as her fingers tightened in his hair. Breaking the kiss, Phoenix was beginning to breathe more heavily against his lips as she looked down into his eyes, feeling his own arousal swirling in her mind to mirror the look in his eyes. His chocolate coloured eye had darkened with his desire, mirroring her deep brown ones to the point of appearing black.

Leaning past his face, Phoenix found herself giving in to an urge she had been having for days. Taking the tip of his ear between her lips she kissed it gently before running her tongue along the curve up to the point, hearing the hitch in Spock's breathing as his back straightened further, to the point of it nearly arching toward her. Repeating the process, she added a soft bite to the outer ridge before she found herself no longer supported by the couch. Spock's hands on the underside of thighs and her elbows resting on his shoulders kept her from falling, with her body pressed firmly against him. Kissing below his ear, Phoenix began raking her nails down his scalp as she watched the living room disappear around the corner as he headed for their bedroom.

He didn't have a single trouble keeping her up as he walked, as strong as he was as a Vulcan and as light as she had become from her sickness, and they were soon within the familiar space of their bedroom.

Moving them to the bed, Spock didn't bother trying to detach them from each other as he moved to lay her on the bed, remaining pressed over her; this was met with no complaints from Phoenix, who merely revelled in having him so close. One of the hands cradling her thigh lifted to push her skirt up slightly, pausing long enough for her to show any bit hesitation, when there was none he continued until her dress bunched around her waist. In reply, her hands pulled at his uniform until he separated them long enough for her to yank down the zipper and reveal the black shirt beneath, tight across his defined chest.

Phoenix had gripped the hem of the shirt and pulled upward before he even had the chance to reach down, forcing Spock to raise his arms in order for the garment to be fully removed. Much the same as she had done the first night they spent together, Phoenix leaned forward to press her lips to his chest as her fingertips traced along the lines of his ribs, just barely visible through the layer of muscle he had acquired through the years. Her touch was feathery and light, no longer hesitant but striving for what her mind and body needed.

She took notice to any and all changes that had happened to him physically since they had mated, tracing with her fingers and her lips. He had filled out since then, growing into a strong male Vulcan that would soon peek in his mental and physical maturity. The ghosting of dark hair across his chest was soft against her palm, another trail leading down past the hem of his pants.

He had matured much in less than a year, and it left her wondering what he thought of her after so long.

There was a primal need constantly within Vulcan's in relation to their savage ancestors. The few outside of the Vulcan race that knew of Pon Farr, one of the few instances that their savagery became apparent, were under the belief that Vulcan's refused to let themselves be taken by their desire during any other point in that seven year span between fevers. Once a Vulcan first reaches that stage of maturity it becomes an instinct within them, stronger than many of their other emotions; even if this instinct only came out in things such as a protective gesture or subconscious touch. Though Spock had not reached the maturity of his own Pon Farr, partaking in the activities with Phoenix had triggered the instinct pre-maturely.

His time would come, however, and Phoenix engrained it in her mind that she would be there for him, just as he had been there for her.

Because of how young they were in Vulcan standards they had been hesitant, almost awkward, in their advances after the mating. It most certainly didn't help that they were living with his parents at the time and Sarek was still quite silent on the whole matter, giving a disapproving air to their choices—or, in the very least, Spock's.

However, there were no parents or disapproving Council members nearby and living apart for so long had drawn their instincts to the surface, urging them together again. Being surrounded by emotional beings day in and day out certainly hadn't helped Spock to keep his iron control on his emotions and he found it quite natural and easy to give into Phoenix's timid advances, wishing to draw her passion to the forefront.

It was that protective, emotional display that Spock had revealed after her exam that had Phoenix's mind beginning to disrupt her body's average reactions to him, turning them toward desire and need, more arousal than affection. With Spock being the first man she had ever been with, in this life and her last, there was a strong connection that her mind and body had in regards to him. Should there ever be another man that tried to draw her to them, she would more than likely react to a threat of someone trying to take Spock away from her by distracting her.

And now, without the blood fever, they were not rushed through with the emotions alone. They could take things slow, feel and experience in a way that they could not achieve before.

Soon bare of clothing, Phoenix stretched out atop Spock as her hair fell in a curtain of black around their faces, further blocking out the world around them. He clearly had developed a fascination with her legs as his stroked up and down the skin that he could reach with one hand, the other pressed between her shoulder blades to keep her close.

Tracing her fingers gently along his face, she pressed the ghosts of kisses all along his cheeks, forehead and down to his lips. Drawing her closer, Spock deepened the kiss as he rolled them carefully over until she was pressed down into the mattress, minding her hair so as not to tug on it accidentally. Pressing his form down, skin to skin, Phoenix wrapped her arms around him securely as her legs moved to cradle him against her body, keeping him close and surrounded.

With her head tipped back, Spock took that moment to press soft kisses along her throat, the exposed skin too tempting to resist. The warmth of her mind against his brought him peace that had needed meditation at another other point in time, letting him fully embrace each experience. To simply _feel_. Phoenix's back arched up toward him when he thrust into her body for the first time in nearly a year, his breath leaving him in a rush at the overwhelming sensations.

"_Spock,"_ she breathed out in a voice almost inaudible even to him, her hands clutching at his back a moment before relaxing. Her breath was on his ear, hot and moist—identical, he was sure, to what she felt as he exhaled against her shoulder, almost trembling at the overwhelming feeling.

The sheets were soon fisted her hands, taut beneath their bodies as her feet pushed in the opposite direction as her form lifted from the mattress, moulding them together. Spock's hands found her sides, sliding to her hips, as the rhythm of movement continued between them, unbroken. It was slow, patient, drawing out every feeling, sensation and the ebb of wonderful pleasure that shook through their bodies.

With the climate so similar to Vulcan in their room they could feel their own body temperatures striving higher with the exertion, trying to adjust to the heat. They didn't perspire like other races did to cool down, but instead modified their temperatures to suit the climate around them.

Unable to control a groan that escaped him as Phoenix's fingers ran through his hair again, her thumb nail catching his ear, he leaned into the touch before turning his head toward her palm. Inhaling deeply as he kissed the ball of her palm, he could smell the scent that was uniquely her as well as the pheromones that were released as her arousal increased. It was the same smell that he had found so intriguing before, but it was not as strong this time, not enhanced by the fever.

This time, it was more than just her instincts that wanted him but her mind as well.

Spock's eyes fell closed when her fingers fell upon his face, connecting their minds in a meld. The sudden, sharp contrast of feeling made him stutter for a moment before he brought a hand to mirror hers, strengthening their connection further as he shivered from the sensations that she was feeling. When her emotions began to warm his mind, he almost smiled.

There was such a strong love within her, a love that he knew would come into play should she follow through with her decision to become a doctor. Even though she would lean heavily on logic throughout the practice, there was always going to be that human blood within her, the human influence of his mother, which would prevent her from making a logical decision that did not sit right with her feelings. He knew that other Vulcans would frown upon it, but he was proud that she could contain her emotions and use them alongside her knowledge and logic.

Phoenix _did_ smile when Spock's mind opened to her, giving her a heady rush of his emotions and all that he was presently feeling. Leaning her forehead against his, she couldn't stop herself from just _smiling_. She had never expected that Spock would love her when she had first met him; she did not even fully understand what love was and has yet to completely know of it. She knew that she felt it, strongly, for him but if ever asked to explain herself she knew that she could not. There was no amount of knowledge that would gift her with the ability to define love, especially the love of a Vulcan. Enhanced emotions that were hidden away, strengthened in secret.

A secret to all except their bond-mate.

What would people think if they really knew? If they could even try and understand Spock with gentle hands caressing her body, soothing words whispered in her mind as he mentally embraced her to add to the physical union they had come to; could they? Could people forget that Vulcan's came off as cold, logical, if they knew that Phoenix was warmed with her love for Spock, fighting off the chill of her illness as his nearness brought more than just physical comfort?

Trying not to heave for air as her hand fisted in the sheets around them, Phoenix was struggling for any form of control over her mind, her other hand keeping the meld connected even though Spock was doing the same. It was much more intense for it to be fortified through the use of two touch-telepaths.

Their breath mingled between them and Phoenix could feel Spock's body beginning to tremble even as he continued a steady rhythm, never letting himself become too overwhelmed with the physical sensations; of which were not only his own but hers as well. Phoenix's limbs were beginning to quiver in response to Spock's emotions bleeding through to her, her muscles tensing at the feelings that she could not push aside or bury under the circumstances, nor would she want to.

But she didn't want to moment to end, even knowing that this wasn't the last time they would be intimate, because she didn't want to return to showing only appropriate love for Spock. Even in the privacy of their dorm, she always felt that she shouldn't kiss him as she did minutes before, with such passion, because it was not appropriate outside of their mating.

'_They are wrong,'_ Spock whispered in her mind, leaning down against the press of her hand to kiss her cheekbone gently, moving lower to repeat the gesture against the corner of her lips. He had seen her thoughts as clear as would his, realizing that she had been conditioned from her time on Vulcan, surrounded by other full-blooded Vulcan's. His mother could only reveal so much of her human genes when there were others constantly getting in the way. _'I feel such…joy when you reveal your love for me,'_ he assured so quietly, she almost missed the baritone within her mind. _'As I have told you, Phoenix, never hide yourself from me; both as a Vulcan and as a Human.'_

Switching her hand from tangling the sheets within her fingers to the strands of his hair, she pulled him into a deeper kiss as her muscles tensed and locked, her body shuddering. His voice had always struck a cord within her, so to hear it within her mind was almost too much for her to bear.

'_I love you, my t'hy'la,' _she finally answered, feeling the grip Spock's larger hands had on her body tighten impossibly before his entire body fell still against hers. The shared pleasure seemed to blossom within their minds as the feelings, emotions, sensations—everything—echoed between them so beautifully.

**So…the chapter of smut. That was interesting. I had to write a smutty chapter for another story just to prepare myself for the inappropriateness of this chapter ;)**

**I hope you all loved it and I apologize for how long it took for this update. **


End file.
